Downward Spiral
by SupremeDramaOverlord
Summary: Nothing in Danny's life is ever normal, not after the accident. Dealing with frequent ghost attacks and keeping his secret from his parents, Danny isn't sure his life can get any worse. But when he meets the only other person in the world who could understand what he's going through, things fall into a downward spiral.
1. Chapter 1

Downward Spiral by SupremeDramaOverlord

 **Chapter 1 - Curiosity Killed the Cat, But Satisfaction Brought it Back**

Before the accident that changed my life forever, I never had to worry about ghosts. The evening when everything changed seemed just like any other. School was over, I came home to the overbearing sound of my parents screaming at each other from down in the basement, and after I stepped over the anti-ghost weapons spread across the floor, I stomped upstairs to hide away in my room. My parents arguing voices weren't as loud when my door was closed. I had paused halfway up the stairs when I noticed the divorce papers on the coffee table.

My older sister Jazz has repeatedly told me that it was perfectly normal for many children. As she put it, I'm 14 and I've already started high school. I was too old to be dramatically upset over my parents getting a divorce. I've been told by many people that while my parents are splitting up, I would still get to see them both as much as if they were still living together. That wasn't very comforting since mom and dad hardly ever have time for me anymore.

A tired sigh escaped my lips as I slowly glanced at the door leading to the basement. Even though the metallic sounds of tools being used non-stop were loud, my parents' yelling was even louder. They've been fighting over the pettiest things. Whether or not the welcome mat was ugly, what brand of toilet paper to buy, the significance of keeping the toilet seat down - heck, they even argued over the existence of Santa Claus! How they managed to work together on building inventions and machines through their screaming, I'd never know. I just wished they would stop.

I heard the front door open and closed and I turned around to see Jazz heading straight for the stairs, giving me a brief smile of acknowledgment before disappearing into her room. Despite the way she pretended to be indifferent to the whole situation, I knew it affected her more than she'd care to admit. And though she'd never confess it, she was obviously relieved to be leaving for college in just a few short weeks.

Halfway up the stairs, I almost fell over as the house shook from a thunderous **BOOM!** Ignoring the frequent explosions and my parents' excessive cursing- that I'm well accustomed to, I went into my room and closed the door. I dug around in my backpack and pulled out my homework. There was a _lot_ of it, and if I wanted to keep my good grades, I'd better get to work. It also served as a way to get my mind off of certain things.

A couple of hours later, I was almost finished and was about to work on my rocket model when I could hear my parents calling for me and Jazz to come downstairs, their voices filled with excitement. Confused, I followed my sister down the stairs and into the hallway where my parents waited for us. Their jumpsuits were covered in scorch marks, something green and slimy, and there was a spot on dad's left shoulder that was smoking. This was nothing new, but what made Jazz and I stare was the excited beaming smiles they wore on their faces. This was something we haven't seen in a _long_ time. I shared a baffled expression with my sister.

"It's finished, kids!" My mom joyfully exclaimed, "Come see it!"

I caught my sister's eye. We already had a good idea about what mom was talking about.

I followed behind my family, descending the stairs down into the basement. Mom and dad had turned it into a shabby lab before I was even born. It was their pride and joy. The lighting was dim, and most of it came from various machines which cast an eerie neon-green glow over everything. My nose scrunched up from the thick chemical fumes in the air. The lab was a mess. Always had been. Various tools and unfinished projects covered the workbenches, blueprints were scattered across the floor, jars with strange glowing green slime sat on the shelves, and ecto-weapons of every shape and size lined all the walls. Except one…

Mom and dad led Jazz and me to the farthest side of the room. Built into the back wall was a circular, metal, dead-end tunnel (no pun intended). There were thick cables attached to a metal control panel that led deep inside it, and a couple of well-used blowtorches sat on the floor.

"Feast your eyes on the greatest achievement of our lives!" Dad's voice boomed with pride. " _The Ghost Portal_!"

Mom and dad stared at us, waiting for us to look impressed. Instead, I nervously met my sister's eyes. While I was used to my parents' eccentric beliefs in ghosts, I was becoming a little concerned about them. Jazz, on the other hand, folded her arms across her chest with an annoyed expression.

Jazz heavily sighed with an added eye roll, "Here we go again."

"So, um," I timidly decided to indulge them, "What's it do?"

My dad beamed and straightened to his full height with pride, "With this baby, we'll finally have access to the Ghost Zone!"

"Just imagine!" Mom excitingly gestured towards the hole in the wall, "A door that can open into a dimension of ghouls! It will open a whole new window of research for us!"

"Mom, dad," Jazz's tone was sharp as she eyed the machine with contempt, "Have you two ever actually _seen_ a ghost?"

"With this portal, everyone will be able to see ghosts!" Mom went over to the control panel and expertly pressed buttons while dad grabbed the end of a cable with a plug on the end of it.

As they set everything up, I spared a glance at Jazz. She stood watching our parents with a judgmental frown on her face, shaking her head in disapproval. "Do you two really think it's healthy to expose Danny to all this ridiculous ghost ideology? He's at an impressionable age. Besides," She waved a hand towards the machine, "This doesn't look safe for children to be around."

"Sweetie, we're experts," Mom responded as she walked over to dad. "We know what we're doing."

"Now watch and be amazed!" Dad exclaimed as he plugged the cord into the wall socket.

The machine gave out a small hum, and then to my surprise, the inside began to produce little sparks that made popping noises. I watched in growing amazement as a bright green glow radiated from the machine and the humming grew louder. Bolts of electricity fizzed and exploded… then nothing.

The noise and the light show abruptly stopped. We all stared at it waiting for something else to happen. We waited.

And waited…

...and waited.

That's when the floodgates opened. Mom and dad instantly began yelling and blaming the other for the failure of their Ghost Portal.

"What did you do?!" Mom pointed an accusing finger at dad, "You did something wrong!"

"Me?" Dad angrily fumed, "This is all _your_ fault!"

As they kept screaming at each other, I looked over to my sister. She rolled her eyes and stomped upstairs. I heard the front door open and closed and I knew she would be gone for the rest of the evening. I was about to follow her example, but mom and dad beat me to it. Still arguing, they both ascended the stairs and I heard them leave the house. This wasn't the first time they'd done this. Normally, whenever they got so angry and couldn't stand the sight of each other, they would leave the house and go who knows where. Lately, Jazz had been hiding out at the local library and would only come home to sleep. So it was often that I would find myself home alone.

I stared at the so-called, "ghost portal". Because of my parents' interesting career choice, I always got bullied at school for it. I always hated my parents' obsession with ghosts and all the abnormal inventions they made. But now, as their frequent and angry voices echoed in my ears, a small part of me wished their harebrained portal actually worked. Not ten minutes ago they were happy and smiling at each other, just as they used to.

Slowly, I walked to the entrance of the portal. It was wide and tall enough for me to walk into. The walls that had glowed and sparkled were now dull, dark and lifeless. Deep inside was what appeared to be a control panel.

There was no way it could work since there was no such thing as ghosts. But maybe, just maybe, if I could get it to do something, mom and dad would get along better. They might even try to work things out.

Going to the closet under the basement stairs, I pulled out a white hazmat suit my parents had bought me. This was the first time I'd ever used it. I slipped it on over my clothes and pulled on the protective black gloves and boots.

I walked into the portal and carefully stepped over the tangled cables. The tunnel was longer than I had thought and when I reached the panel I was almost at the very end of it. I stared around in curiosity before focusing on the small panel. There were two buttons on it. The green one was labeled _on_ , the red was labeled _off._

Frowning, I wondered why my parents didn't do the obvious and simply pressed the _on_ button. Was it really going to be this simple? I raised my hand to push the button but hesitated. A little voice inside me questioned if it was a good idea to be messing with things I didn't completely understand. But then the rare memory of mom and dad smiling at each other popped into my mind's eye.

I pressed the button.

And that's when my world forever changed…

Electricity and power exploded within the portal, and an intense pain I had never before experienced consumed my body. I knew I was screaming louder than I'd ever screamed in my life, but I didn't hear it. I couldn't hear anything. It was like someone turned off my senses and all I could register was the stinging agony. My body pulsed and the powerful energy shot me out of the machine. I think I might've blacked out.

When I came to, I was sprawled out on the cold, hard floor of the lab. I couldn't stop gasping and my body was violently contorting. Most of the pain was gone, but there was a horrible numbness spreading throughout my whole body. Brilliant green lights flashed before my vision. I groaned and I tried to call for help. But the only sounds I could make were pained inhuman noises. Then I realized with dread that I was alone in the house and no one would be coming to my rescue.

I don't know how long I laid there, twitching uncontrollably. It could have been minutes, or hours, or days for all I knew. When I did manage to regain some control, I opened my eyes and stared down at one of my hands. My vision danced and everything was spinning, but I did my best to focus on my trembling gloved hand. I tried flexing my fingers, and after giving it all I had, I managed to jerk it. Fighting the paralyzing numbness, I eventually managed to prop myself up on my elbows. My head was throbbing and I dizzily looked up at the portal. My mouth went dry.

No longer was I staring at a long metal tunnel, but a window of swirling, glowing colors of emerald and violet. It bathed the whole room in a rainbow of supernatural light. I thought I was going to pass out when a loud siren filled the air and a red light started flashing. Big, heavy metal doors slid shut and locked the ghost portal. Not a moment passed before the red siren shut off and the room was plunged into silence. It would have been completely dark too, but there was a faint, soft, vibrant light.

And it was coming from me!

I doubled over and spilled the contents of my stomach. There was a burning, vile taste assaulting the inside of my mouth. When I saw that my puke was thick and glowing a sickly green, I shook and trembled. I wiped the slimy substance off with the back of my hand and cautiously tried to stand up.

With legs that felt like liquid jelly, I weakly stumbled and fell several times before making it to the stairs. I crawled up the stairs, guided by the luminous light emitting from my shaking form. By the time I made it into the living room, most of the pain had faded away and I had more control over my body. Outside the windows, the sky had darkened and the city's street lights had already come on. I collapsed on the couch and fumbled with the house phone as a tickling sensation tingled throughout my hands. Not knowing what to do, I began to dial my sister's cell phone number. But before I could finish dialing the number, I the phone fell through my hands and fell to the floor.

 _The phone fell through my hands._

Holding down the burning bile from coming out of my mouth, I swallowed thickly and stared at my now transparent hands. After a moment, the ticklish feeling went away, and my hands materialized and solidified in the blink of an eye. I slowly stood up. As calmly as I could, I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I just stared. I couldn't scream, I couldn't cry, I couldn't panic. I could only stare.

The otherworldly boy in the mirror _couldn't_ be me. It wasn't possible! My reflection's hair color was the purest snow white I'd ever seen. My once-pale skin was now a proud brown tan. The hazmat suit I was wearing had somehow reversed its colors, so now it was black with bleach white gloves and boots. But the most terrifying change I noticed was my eyes. My eyes were no longer blue. The iris of my eyes brightly radiated and glowed, the emerald colors dancing with ghostly movements. My eyes were wide as saucers and filled with terror.

That _couldn't_ be me. But it _was_.

I leaned heavily on the bathroom counter as another dizzy spell washed over me. I gasped when a chilled tingle ran up my spine and a pair of brilliant silvery-blue rings formed around my middle. In one quick movement, they split apart and vanished.

I had completely changed again. Now, as I anxiously observed the mirror, I was perplexed to see that I was back to normal. I had raven hair, baby-blue eyes, pale skin, and was completely hazmat free. I wore my NASA T-shirt and my regular jeans. And as a bonus, I was no longer a human nightlight. I eyeballed my reflection, wishing it would tell me what was happening.

From downstairs I heard the front door shut, and the muffled voices of my parents. I took a shallow breath. Everything was going to be ok now, they would know what to do.

I turned towards the door to leave as a ticklish feeling spread in my legs. I gasped in fright when I sank down into the ground. Looking down with horror, I barely repressed a scream at seeing I had sunk into the floor from the waist down. Frantically, I tried to push myself out of the floor, my legs kicking around in panic. Unfortunately, the ticklish tingle traveled up my waist and through my whole being. I shut my eyes tight as I fell through the floor. Blurs of colors flew past me as my limbs flailed, my hands gripping air in a useless attempt to stop my fall. Time seemed to slow as I cringed into myself, anticipating to crash. But it never came.

My eyes flew open and I gaped. While I had completely phased through the bathroom floor, I hadn't crashed like I expected to. I was floating, suspended in the air. Amazed, I gradually uncurled from the fetal position I had been in. My trepidation was replaced with a jubilant excitement that sent butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I felt lighter than air! It was like gravity had completely shut itself off! I didn't even try to hold back my euphoric laughter. This was so cool! It was like being an astronaut!

It ended too quickly. Without warning, gravity spoiled my fun and I fell onto the tiled kitchen floor. I had only been suspended about three feet in the air, so it didn't hurt too much. The weightless sensation was gone, and it left me feeling strangely heavy. Shaking from the buzz of excitement, I got to my feet and walked into the living room to search for my parents. They weren't there and I walked over to the door leading to the basement. I could hear my parents talking to one another, and they sounded delighted about something. I was about to descend the stairs, but I hesitated.

Before now, the basement had always just been my parents' makeshift lab, filled with crazy and interesting devices. I'd never had a problem with going inside and exploring the kooky inventions mom and dad would create. But now, as I stood in the doorway, an uneasy feeling wiggled its way inside me and twisted my stomach into knots. Ignoring the unsettling awareness that there was something to mom and dad's ghost obsessions, I descended the stairs and walked to the back of the lab. I stopped in my tracks.

My parents were _kissing._

Normally I would yell, "Gross," and run away, but I was too shocked to say anything. It's been nearly a whole year since mom and dad have shown any affection towards each other, much less making out. Mom was the one who noticed me, and she quickly turned towards me with the biggest smile I've ever seen on her.

I nervously stepped forward, "Mom? Dad? I need to tell you something-"

"Danny!" She rushed towards me and wrapped her arms tightly around my form. "It works! Sweetie, it really works!"

"You mean the portal?" I hesitantly inquired.

"You bet!" Dad beamed as he proceeded to enthusiastically explain that when he and mom came home, they discovered the emergency door was closed. When they had opened it, they were ecstatic to see that their machine had successfully created a door into the Ghost Zone. They had quickly closed the heavy metal doors on it, intending to reopen them when they were properly prepared and equipped with the necessary tools.

I stared at mom and dad when they lovingly glanced at each other. That was something else they haven't done in a long time.

"Oh, sweetie," Mom then turned her attention to me, remembering I had tried to tell them something. "Was there something you needed to tell us?"

Mom and dad happily gave me their full attention, something I rarely ever had. I cast a glance at the sealed metal doors of the portal, then back at their overjoyed expressions. There was a sparkle in their eyes. A sparkle I didn't want to dim. I gave them my answer in a quiet voice.

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

Downward Spiral by SupremeDramaOverlord

 **Chapter 2 - Mercenary Ghost Vultures Want to Murder My Dad. Sure, Why Not?**

My parents were going to kill whatever was left of me.

I was racing through the night sky at a speed over 90 miles an hour, high above the buildings of the city of Amity Park. It was _way_ past my curfew, and mom and dad were not going to be happy.

Clutched in my gloved, glowing hands was the Fenton thermos. A prison for ghosts. It was a metal contraption in the shape of a soup canister. Mom and dad invented it to trap ghosts. However, they didn't have a clue where it went. I've recently been "borrowing" it.

Nearly two weeks have gone by since the accident, and mom and dad have spent all their time studying the Ghost Portal. At least once a day they open the portal, and when that happens, a handful of ghosts pop out and wreak havoc upon the city. Being professional ghost hunters and loaded down with ecto-weapons, I had stood by to let them do their jobs and take care of it. But boy, do they suck at it! Every time they manage to injure a specter, they somehow slip up and it gets away. Almost a week ago I had decided to take matters into my own hands. Beside my parents getting beaten and bruised, innocent people were getting hurt. Thanks to my powers, I was the only one capable of stopping the chaotic ghosts. When I capture them with the thermos, I use a machine built into the portal to inject them back into the Ghost Zone. But most of them keep coming back, just to pick a fight with me! Apparently they think I'm challenging them or something because I put an end to their "fun". Well, except Skulker. That weirdo just wanted to skin me.

Over the last few days, I've had to sneak out of class to to make sure some ghoul doesn't destroy the school, I've needed to keep ghosts from hurting innocent, random people when I should be doing chores, and sometimes they'll pop up in the middle of the night when I should be using that time to sleep! This has caused me to be sleep deprived. But I've never regretted any of it. Since the moment I turned on the portal, my parents have seemed to get past their differences and have called off the divorce.

I have been converted into a strong believer of all things supernatural. Using my very limited free time, I've been reading through some of the books my parents had on all things paranormal. Most of it was crap…. I no longer read those books.

I slowed down when I spotted my house. It was not easily missed. My house was a small brick building with a giant metal chamber on the roof, which often had tourists gawking. My parents dubbed it the family Ops center, the emergency fallout shelter in case of the ghost-apocalypse. Oh, did I forget to mention the fifteen-foot-tall sign flashing _**Fenton Works**_?

Landing in an alley next to my house, I made sure I was alone before transforming into my human half. It was pretty simple once I learned how to get the hang of it. All I had to do was focus and when a chilled tingle traveled up my spine, silvery-blue rings would appear around my middle and split apart, changing my ghostly appearance into a normal, scrappy- looking teenager. I checked my reflection in a window. Wait a minute…

I squinted as I watched a purple bruise bloom with a vengeance across my jaw. My grip tightened around the thermos in anger. Crap! I must have gotten it when I was fighting that stupid ghost! I did _not_ need my family seeing this and jump to the conclusion that I get into fights. Well, fights that don't involve the supernatural.

Unfortunately, it wasn't uncommon for me to get tossed around and beat up before I manage to capture the chaotic ghost. However, it was worse when my parents intervened. Over the course of the past few days, most of the locals had recognized my ghost ego as the one stopping all the rampaging spectors. The people in Amity Park even nick-named me, Phantom. But not my parents. They called my ghost half lovely things like, ecto-scum, ghostfreak, and a few other degrading names. Whenever I was busy trying to take out a ghost, they'd try to shoot me out of the sky! Sometimes I recieved more bruises from them than the actual specters I fought!

After shoving the thermos into my backpack, I quietly tiptoed up the stairs and paused by the front door. Carefully pressing my ear against the door, I listened intently for any sounds. I heard absolutely nothing. Excellent!

Slowly turning the doorknob, I gently pushed the door open. I cringed when it made a small ' _creak'._ I let out a breath of relief when I discovered the entryway dark and empty. Turning to the door, I closed it with a soft ' _click'._ Then as quietly as I could, I tiptoed into the living room, making my way to the stairs.

"Where have you _been_?!"

A startled yelp escaped my mouth as I nearly jumped out of my skin. The lights turned on and I reluctantly turned around. My mom stood beside the lightswitch with her hands on her hips and a disapproving scowl covering her face. Dad stood next to her, his arms folded across his chest and I knew I was busted.

So much for inconspicuous.

"It's half past ten!" Mom scolded, "This is the third time this week you've missed curfew, young man."

I bowed my head in artificial guilt and shame in an attempt to conceal my bruised up jaw while I fished around for a believable lie. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't paying attention to the time."

"You have a curfew for a reason, Danny." Mom shook her index finger at me, "Your teachers are complaining that you've been sleeping during class."

"And you've been putting off your chores." Dad frowned at me, "This has to stop."

Great, now I really _was_ starting to feel guilty. "Mom, dad, I really am sorry! I've just been having a hard time lately. You two don't know how hard it is being a kid today!"

Mom folded her arms across her chest, "Oh, come on, Danny. That's the oldest excuse in the book! There's nothing you're going through we haven't experienced already."

I begged to differ.

Holding back a disbelieving groan, I was about to argue when my sister Jazz came down the stairs. She had her latest psychology book tucked under her arm and I knew she had heard everything and was probably going to make my situation worse somehow.

"The reason that Danny doesn't believe you can relate to him is because you never take the time to tell him about your childhood."

I did _not_ need my nosy sister getting into this, "Jazz-"

"About your first date?"

"Jazz-"

"Where you went to college?"

"Jazz!"

Too late. The damage had been done. Pondering expressions covered my parents faces, and I knew I probably wouldn't like the outcome.

"You know, Jazz," My dad's lips curved into a huge grin, "That's a great idea!"

My sister was slightly surprised, "It is?"

My mom was slightly confused, "What is?"

My dad, slightly dramatically, pulled out a card from his pocket, "This is!" It was an invitation to a college reunion for the University of Wisconsin. Dad affectionately wrapped an arm around mom. "You both can come with me and your mom to our college reunion this weekend!"

I shared a disbelieving look with Jazz. "We…can?" I hesitantly asked.

My dad beamed, "Absolutely! My old friend Vladdy is hosting it. It'll be a huge shindig! We can take the Fenton RV so that the whole family can go together. Not to mention, we might even run across a few ghosts on the way!"

My sister made a scrutinizing face when dad mentioned his eccentric hobby. Even though some of my ghost fights have made the local news, she still didn't believe in the paranormal.

Anyway, despite the protests my sister and I made, nothing could dissuade our parents' decision to go on what would most likely be a tedious and boring trip.

* * *

With a chilled gasp, I sat straight up in bed. A puff of my breath was visible like I had been out in the snow. It was my ghost sense. It was how I knew a ghost was nearby, which meant I had a town to protect.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and kicked the blanket off. Glancing at my digital clock, I loudly groaned at the time. This better be good if I had to get up at two freaking AM in the morning.

It took a little longer to focus on transforming into my ghost half when I was barely awake, and I was still learning how to get a handle on these powers. But once the silvery-blue rings passed over me and changed me to my alter ego, I flew through the ceiling and up high into the sky to scan my surroundings. It didn't take long to find the spectral beings.

About two blocks away were three ghostly vultures. Their feathers were glowing a sickly neon-green color, and their eyes were bright red and pupil-less. They were all hovering about the city's buildings, unsurely looking around, as if lost.

Cautiously, I flew over to them. There were a few rare occasions when I ran into a ghost that didn't want any trouble, and I'd normally convince them to leave Amity Park in peace. Yeah, that only happened rarely.

As I got closer, I could hear them bickering to each other in thick Russian accents. I also noticed that all three of them wore fezzes. When I approached, they all curved their beaks into nasty sneers. I no longer felt the need to be polite.

"You guys look lost. Any chance of staying that way?"

One of them scowled, "Mind your own business, Fancy-Pants ghost boy!"

Before I could retort, another vulture groaned with obvious annoyance. He glared at the one who first spoke to me, "My v'ings are sore. V'eve been flying in circles for hours! V' could have been half v'ay to Florida by now." He pointed a talon at me, "Ask him for directions."

The first vulture's spectral feathers ruffled with wounded pride. "I don't need to ask for directions! I know exactly v'ere v' are."

The third ghostly bird finally spoke up, frustration filling his voice. "That's rich. You so do not. Ask him!"

Their voices sounded cranky, and they all pronounced their w's the same as their v's. It would have been quite comical and I might've laughed, but all I wanted to do was go back to bed. They continued to squabble, and getting frustrated with being ignored, I interrupted with exasperation. "Ask me what?"

They stopped arguing. When two of the vultures gave a pointed glare to the first one, he heaved a deep sigh before addressing me. "V' are on a search-and-destroy mission." He held up his claw. A photo was clutched in his talons. "Can you help us locate and peck to death this guy here?"

My eyes widened when I got a good look at the face on the picture. I gasped, "Dad!"

The second vulture beamed, "Ah-ha! See? I told you he v'ould know v'ere he is."

Without another moment of hesitation, I sent a blast of green ecto-energy at the ghosts. They easily dodged my attack, and their beaks twisted into sinister grins.

"Ha!" The first vulture smirked, razor-sharp talons quivering in anticipation. "Nice try, kid. Get 'em boys!"

I settled into a fighting stance as I threw blast after blast at them. Expertly, the three ghosts swerved out of the way of my ecto-blasts. They cackled horribly, and I growled at the unnatural speeds they flew in. I noticed with alarm that they were all flying in a circle around me, their super speeds making them little than more sadistic green blurs.

I cried out in pain when one of them separated from the circle and sliced a talon across my arm. Something sticky dripped down my arm. Grinding my teeth, I shot an ecto-blast at him, and I just managed to get a hit on his right side.

The vulture cried out in pain and the hit sent him tumbling through the air. One of his companions faltered at the sight, and I took advantage of the distraction. Grabbing him by the legs, I swung him around and around while he screamed at the top of his lungs. Concentrating on my best aim, I launched him at the last vulture, and the impact sent them crashing into a brick building.

Refusing to give them time to recover, I let the familiar ghostly power charge through my arms as ecto-energy spilled from my palms. I balled my fists and punched them as hard as I could. The air was filled with panicked squawking.

After I gave each of them a swift beating, I hung back and let them frantically fly away from me. Deciding that their mission wasn't worth the trouble anymore, the three of them flew as fast as they could out of the city, leaving a trail of dematerializing feathers behind them. To make sure they'd know better than to come back, I fired ecto-blasts at their tails.

"Stay out of Amity Park, bozos!" I yelled. "And don't go messing any windshields on your way out of town!"

Gripping my stinging arm, I winced at the long gash. The sleeve below my wrist was torn, and green and red blood oozed from the wound. This was the first time I've seen my blood since the accident, and I wasn't really surprised by the inhuman change to it. I had already guessed that there was ectoplasm running through my veins. I stared in sick fascination. Ectoplasm and human blood were like oil mixed with water.

I looked away from my injury and turned towards the direction of home. But before I flew off, I paused when I spotted the picture of dad resting on the sidewalk. Carefully holding my arm close to my chest, I snatched the photo off the ground. It was torn at two sides, like it was once part of a bigger picture. It to be a few years old, too, considering my dad looked much younger than he is today. He had to be in his early twenties when this photo was taken.

When I phased through my window, I placed the picture on my nightstand before quietly floating into the bathroom. I securely locked the door and transformed back into my human half, but cringed when the rings pasted over my injured arm. It was now throbbing, and I hissed through my teeth.

I pulled out the first-aid kit from the bathroom cabinet, and then I turned the sink on. Rinsing off the blood and ectoplasm, I carefully dabbed the wound with a towel. As I wrapped a bandage around the cut, I hoped I wasn't going to get infected or something. I had little to no experience with medical equipment except for band-aids. I didn't need to make this a regular thing.

After I took care of my arm, I cleaned my blood off the bathroom floor and sink. It'd be hard to explain to my family how ectoplasm and human blood got all over the place. When I was done, I used my ghost powers to quietly put the towels in the bottom of the washer so no one would see them. Then, feeling exhausted, I skipped walking up the stairs altogether and just phased through the floor of my room. I collapsed on my bed.

Turning my head to face my alarm clock, I let out a pathetic groan when I saw the time was now 3:40. I shut my heavy eyes. I vaguely wondered how I was going to explain the bandage on my arm to my family. Maybe I'll tell them a psycho with a blender attacked me. Eh, I'll think of something tomorrow.

* * *

Special thanks to my editor, Mollie Nail.


	3. Chapter 3

Downward Spiral by SupremeDramaOverlord

 **Chapter 3 - I Get My Butt Handed to Me by a Dracula Wanna-Be**

"How does this happen?" Jazz moaned miserably from her seat next to me. " _You_ goof up and I have to listen to dad ramble about ghosts."

I sent her a light glare. " _I_ goof up? _You're_ the one who got us into this."

Just a few hours ago we started the long and overbearing road trip to Wisconsin while riding inside the death trap on wheels. The RV (mom and dad like to call it the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle) was completely loaded down with ecto-weapons in every nook and cranny, all accessible within the push of a button - and there are a _lot_ of buttons in the RV.

At first, I had been reluctant to travel in a gigantic anti-ghost machine that was capable of hurting my ghost half. But nothing had happened. I became bored within the first thirty minutes on the road, and I just focused on tuning out my parents non-stop ramblings about ghosts.

On the bright side, I didn't have to come up with some crazy make believe story about a psycho armed with a blender. When I woke up this morning and unwrapped the bandages, I was astonished to find nothing but a faint scar. It was incredible! I didn't know how it was possible, but I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

I pointed accusingly at Jazz, "It's your fault we're in the RV instead of at home."

"It's called the _Fenton Family Assault Vehicle,_ kids." Dad glanced at us from the rearview mirror. His chest puffed up with pride, "Every button in this baby is a ghost's worst nightmare."

I groaned as I tried not to give into the temptation of banging my head against my seat. "I need some air." I turned to the multiple buttons under the window.

Jazz whirled her head around to stare at me, "Don't touch anything!"

But her warning came a second too late.

I had pressed a button.

The RV vibrated and gave a mighty shake, my window rolled down and a laser popped out of the side of the vehicle. It shot a beam straight into the sky while something green and gooey squirted out and onto Jazz's face.

I stared blankly at Jazz while she glowered at me.

"I'll get you for this." Jazz promised before she unzipped her suitcase, searching for a towel.

Mom turned around from the passenger seat. She gave the both of us a stern expression. "Remember to behave yourselves. We're almost there and I expect you both to be on your best behavior for Vlad."

Jazz paused as she wiped the gunk off her face. "Wait, Vlad? As in Vlad _Masters_? The guy who was named Affluence Magazine's Billionaire of the Year?"

"That's the guy!" Dad smiled at us in the rearview mirror. "In college we were the best of friends, roommates, and lab partners. We did everything together until…." His smile faded. When he didn't continue, my curiosity piqued.

I leaned forward in my seat, "Until what, dad?"

I watched my parents share a significant look.

"Well," Mom hesitated as she finished for dad, "There was a lab accident that injured Vlad, and he ended up being hospitalized for nearly four years. I think he blamed your dad for what happened."

"It devastated him and ruined his social life." In almost a depressed tone, dad trailed off before smiling again. "But I think that after all these years, he's finally forgiven me for what happened."

My parents went right back to discussing ghosts and left no room for questions about the previous discussion. I tuned them out and I didn't have to wait long until we reached Vlad Masters' house. Well, I don't think 'house' is the appropriate term. It was a huge, lavish mansion that was fashioned to give the appearance of a small castle.

Once dad parked the RV, the four of us walked up the marble stairs. We didn't need to knock when we reached the door. It was wide open with a man whom I assumed to be Vlad Masters standing in the opening, waiting for us. He certainly looked like a billionaire. He stood straight and tall, wearing a crisp black suit that was probably worth more than my house, and his grey hair was tied neatly in the back. He smiled widely at the sight of my parents.

"Jack and Maddie Fenton!" Vlad Masters' tone was smooth and welcoming. He turned his attention to my sister and me. "And these must be your lovely children. Please, come in, come in."

"Vladdie! Man, it's good to see you!" My dad greeted in his usual booming voice as Vlad lead us into a sitting room.

Vlad cringed. Whether from dad's volume or the nickname or both, I didn't know. "Yes, it's… good to see you as well."

I looked around the green and gold-decorated surroundings and noted with amusement that this guy was obviously a Packers fanatic. He had football helmets, jerseys, cheese heads - you name it.

Mom smiled as she gestured towards Jazz. "Vlad, this is our daughter Jasmine. She'll be starting college in a couple of months."

Jazz straighten her posture and shook Vlad's hand, "Nice to meet you, sir."

"And this is Danny." My dad introduced me, "He's a freshman."

Being a shy teenager, I didn't really like social situations. But I politely smiled and accepted the outstretched hand, "Uh, hi, Mr. Masters."

This was the first time I got close enough to make eye contact. I didn't like it. Vlad's smile was stiff and didn't quite reach his icy-blue eyes. They were hooded and shadowed with a distant, withdrawn gaze. When he shook my hand, it was quick and brief, but his grip was firm and almost crushing. A coldness spread through me that had nothing to do with my ghost sense.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Daniel." Vlad's voice was light and friendly, but I frowned and took a step back.

"Um," I mumbled, "Actually it's just Danny."

Ignoring me, Vlad turned to my parents. "Oh, it's been so long since we've seen each other! Why don't you all stay here for the reunion as my guests, hmm?"

"That sounds great, Vlad." My mom contemplated, "But won't you be busy with organizing the reunion?"

"Everything has already been arranged," Vlad put an arm around my dad's shoulders. "That's the whole reason I'm throwing this reunion. I want to reconnect with my two oldest and dearest friends! I insist you all stay."

Dad pondered the offer for a moment, "I don't know. I mean we do have a pretty cool RV."

Jazz loudly coughed into the back of her hand, "Let's stay here."

 _"Smooth,"_ I whispered to her sarcastically.

"You know, Jack," Vlad smirked slyly. "The Dairy King used to live in this mansion. His ghost might even haunt these very halls."

Hook, line, and sinker.

"I'll get the bags!" Dad yelled with excitement as he rushed outside. Mom sighed with amusement as she followed behind him.

My attention was drawn to Vlad as I watched his eyes narrow at my parents' retreating forms. I knew it wasn't my imagination when I saw his lips barely repress into a sneer. His fists clenched, turning white. Then he realized I was watching. Instantly his repugnant demeanor melted away to a welcoming smile and his features relaxed… But now it all seemed fake, like plastic, and only out for display.

I didn't smile back.

"Why don't you two go and explore the place, while I catch up with your parents, hmm?" I almost missed the edge in his voice that I felt was subtly directed towards me. "Just stay out of my room and private study. They are the only two locked rooms in my mansion, so they'll be easy enough to identify." He then swiftly turned and left the room to join my mom and dad.

I waited until I could be positive that the billionaire was out of earshot before I turned to my sister. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Mr. Masters!" I stared at her disbelievingly. "You didn't see him glare holes into mom and dad's backs?" I gestured towards the door. "You didn't see any that?"

Jazz shrugged indifferently, "No. You're probably just seeing things. Aren't they all supposed to be best friends?"

"Well, I guess. But didn't something seem… odd?"

An eye roll was my answer. When my anxious expression didn't waver, Jazz impatiently sighed. "You are so paranoid. Look, Mr. Masters is obviously still friends with mom and dad. He wouldn't have invited us all to stay if he wasn't. Just relax and be grateful that we aren't spending the night in the cramped-up RV."

I glanced out one of the front windows to see my parents and Vlad unloading the RV. Someone must have made a joke because they were all laughing in a way only the best of friends could.

Jazz was right. I was just being paranoid. Heh, I guess fighting ghosts every day for the past week does things to a person.

* * *

"Oh, great. A working vacation."

It was the middle of the night and my ghost sense woke me up. A ghost was in the mansion, and it was probably best if I check it out.

Reluctantly, I pushed off the thick comforter and morphed into my ghost half. I went intangible and invisible as I flew into the hallway where I thought I had sensed the ghost. I gasped at what I saw.

My dad was stumbling around half asleep, probably in search of a bathroom. But he wasn't alone. The three vultures from before were behind him, slowly floating towards him, deadly talons at the ready. I barely made it in time before the murderous birds could claw into him. Phasing my dad through the floor took a bit more focus since I had never tried to turn someone else intangible too. But I managed to safely land him in a downstairs bathroom in one piece. I looked him over. Dad was on the verge of sleep, he didn't even notice that a ghost had pulled him through the floor.

Positive that my dad wasn't hurt, I went back to the hallway where the vultures were waiting. They were looking around in confusion, baffled as to where their prey had gone.

"Hey, birdbrains." I regained visibility while punching my fist into my palm. "Remember me?"

Their surprise turned to vicious scowls.

"You're dead meat, ghost brat!" One of them sneered.

I let a cocky smirk slide onto my face as I settled into a battle stance. "Bring it on!"

I let energy charge through my body as the vultures menacingly approached me. But then unexpectedly, frightened expressions of terror flooded their faces before they took off in different directions.

I blinked.

I dropped my stance in bafflement as I muttered to myself, "Okay, well that was almost _too_ easy…"

"Ah, bright boy."

On instinct, I spun around to come face-to-face with a ghost I'd never met before. This new guy towered over me with his arms confidently folded across his chest while sporting a condescending grin. His skin tone was a pale blue, his short, black hair was slicked back and the sides curved up like horns. But what _really_ my attention was his pupilless eyes. They glowed a deep blood red, which was an eerie sight in the darkened corridor. I was immediately reminded of a vampire. Heck, he even dressed like Dracula, but with a white and red color scheme.

"Oh, whatever." I tensed up, ready to start swinging my fists at the dork, "I was aiming at the birds, but you'll do."

His brow raised in amusement.

I went with a move that almost always guarantees a knuckle sandwich for my opponents. Shifting my weight, I swung back and threw all my weight into what would have been a powerful hit. Keyword, _would._ Without moving from his position, the vampire wanna-be grabbed my fist in midair. While I was I still surprised, the apparition flung me into the wall. Hard.

I groaned as I slid down to the floor. Pain throbbed in my backside as I blinked away the stars that were dancing in my vision. Okay, no fooling around with this guy.

Launching into a new attack, I leaped off the ground and threw myself at the ghost. I swung an echo-charged fist at him, but he easily dodged and wrapped his gloved fist around my throat and slammed me into the ground.

I made a choking sound from the impact as his fingers gripped my throat. Instantly, I released all the energy coursing through my hands and held them up in front of me. My attacker was blasted off me, and I took in a deep breath.

I jumped to my feet. Ignoring the soreness throbbing in my neck, I let echo-energy glow threateningly from my hands. "What do you want?"

"I wanted my vultures to bring the big idiot to me, but you'll do!" He taunted with a smirk, his fangs glistening. That's right, this guy had actual _fangs!_ "The name is Phantom, correct?"

I tried not to let him know how unnerved I was, "You know me?"

"Of, course I know you!" Without turning away from me, the supernatural entity floated backward and phased through the wall. Curiosity overriding my anxiety, I followed.

Emerging into the darkened lounge room, I quickly locked my attention onto the ghost.

"You're the ghost who uses his powers to 'protect' humans. How quaint." He sneered mockingly. "What's the matter? Aren't you going to shove me into your ridiculous thermos?"

I'm not gonna lie, it was alarming how much this guy knew about me. And the fact that I haven't even landed a punch yet wasn't too comforting either. Not to mention I left my freaking thermos at home! I couldn't run away, he might hurt someone. I knew it was a long shot, but maybe I could reason with him. "I don't want to fight you."

"No. No, you don't." His facial features hardened, making him appear even more sinister. His hands glowed with fiery pink ecto-energy, and I yelped as I barely dodged a powerful blast. I spared a glance behind me to see a small area of the wall was scorched.

Without hesitating any longer, I jumped into the air and fired ecto-blasts at the ghost. "Get away!"

Leisurely, my opponent flicked his wrist and a shield formed from his ecto-energy appeared in front of him. The shield easy deflected my blasts. I maneuvered behind while assaulting him as hard as I could with echo-energy, but he moved his shield around almost lazily. I didn't land one hit. Realizing it was pointless, I ceased fire and stared at him, dismayed.

The specter smirked nastily. "You are such an amateur. Tell me, can you do this yet?"

Before my eyes, he had somehow duplicated himself into three other identical copies.

"No, I can't!" I backed away as terror gripped me. "How are you doing all this?"

"Years of practice." His hands began to spark and explode with energy. I felt cold sweat drip down my back at the predatory gleam in his eyes. "Which you, unfortunately, have no time for."

The next few minutes were a blur as I got beat up and tossed around like a football. Though I knew my life probably depended on it, I fought with everything I had. But it wasn't enough. The last thing I remembered was having my butt handed to me on a silver platter before my head was struck on a table and my world went black.

* * *

Vlad's POV ~

I showed no sympathy to the intruder who dared to trespass into my own home. Although I did have to wonder what Phantom, the ghost of Amity Park, was doing in my mansion. No matter. I would make him regret it dearly.

Mercilessly, I gripped Phantom by the arm and sent bolts of electricity coursing through his body. I showed no emotion as he screamed from the pain before I sent him hurtling across the room. He cried out as the back of his head collided with the table, then fell limply to the floor and fainted.

I found this odd. Through all my years of research, I have never come across a ghost with the ability to sleep or pass out.

Deciding it wasn't of any importance, I let my fists glow and sparkle with energy as I prepared to deliver the final blow. I fully intended to use him as an example to show other ghosts the price of trespassing on my territory!

But I froze at the last second when a pair of brilliant silvery-blue rings appeared around Phantom's middle. They split apart and my jaw dropped as the energy dispersed in my hands. It wasn't possible! Passed out before me was none other than Jack and Maddie's son, Daniel!

Feeling lightheaded, I planted my feet firmly on the ground. Slowly approaching the boy, I stared with wide eyes as if he would disappear like a dream. It was obvious what he was, but I could hardly believe it. It was too good to be true.

I let a small smile slide across my face as my mind raced.

Placing my arms under his knees and lower back, I carefully picked him up off the floor. I was slightly surprised by how light he was. Daniel couldn't have weighed one hundred pounds soaking wet.

I phased through the walls to the guest bedroom the boy was staying in, and delicately laid him on the bed. I winced before draping the comforter on top of his bruised form. At least the wounds were already gradually healing. One of the upsides of being a halfa was the astonishing healing capabilities.

I tried to wrap my mind around the idea that this innocent child was a halfa. This was amazing! After twenty bitter years, there was finally someone else of my kind. I wasn't alone anymore. I let that sink in.

 _I wasn't alone anymore!_

How did this happen? Somehow his DNA must have been blasted by huge amounts of power-concentrated ecto-energy.

My fists clenched. Oh, there was no doubt in my mind that this was all Jack and Maddie's fault. Those two idiots were careless with one of their inventions, and Daniel paid the price for it. Did his parents even know?

I shook my head. Oh no, those two were definitely in the dark. If I had to guess, the poor boy was probably too terrified to tell his _ghost hunting_ parents what he was.

I tensed when Daniel started tossing and turning. Willing myself to become invisible, I watched as he bolted upright in bed. His tired eyes looked around wildly before panic melded to confusion. After a few he moments, his exhaustion got the better of him and he settled back down under the blankets and fell asleep almost instantly. He had probably assumed our fight was nothing more than a dream.

I silently left the room and headed towards my private study. I had some thinking to do and plans to scheme.

This child changes everything.

* * *

 **Special thanks to my good friend, Mollie Nail for editing this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Downward Spiral by SupremeDramaOverlord

 **Chapter 4 - A Broken Picture Paints a Thousand Words**

Danny's POV ~

It took every last drop of self-control I owned to drag myself out of bed. Not only was this the most comfortable piece of furniture I've slept on in a long time, but I was still sleep deprived from the past week of endless ghost fighting. It didn't help that nearly every muscle in my body felt cramped and sore. I probably slept in a funny angle again.

With a regretful groan, I pushed aside the warmth the blankets promised and stepped onto the icy floor of the bathroom to get ready. My family and I were supposed to have breakfast downstairs with Vlad this morning. I cringed at my reflection. I looked like crap.

Dark bags were visible underneath my bloodshot eyes, visibly showing my sleep deprivation. I frowned when I realized I was getting alarmingly thinner since I hardly had any time to eat. When I wasn't fighting ghosts I was hopelessly struggling with my homework (Which was a losing battle).

I squinted. Was that a bruise? Leaning forward towards the mirror, I poked the tender purple lump on my left temple. When the heck did I get that? It was the size of a large marble and ignoring the hard sore feeling, I poked at it a few more times. I shrugged.

Oh, well. It wasn't as if this hasn't happened before. Over the past week, I'd find random bruises on my body and have no idea which ghost fight gave me them. I got better things to worry about than the results of a few skirmishes.

Once I changed into a pair of jeans and a clean T-shirt, I brushed my teeth and ran a comb (pointlessly) through my messy tangle of raven hair. I checked my reflection. My appearance somewhat improved, but I was still a far cry from looking impressive. Realizing that this was as good as it was going to get, I emerged from the guest bedroom and made my way through the maze of hallways and down a flight of stairs to the dining the room. It wasn't too difficult to find, I just had to follow the aroma of bacon and the sound of my dad's loud enthusiastic voice. Vlad was seated at the head of the table, my parents sat on one side together while Jazz sat on the other side with her head immersed in one of her psychology books. I was about to enter the room when I faltered. I realized what my dad was talking about.

"And then when we came home, it was working! Just like that!"

"Really?" Vlad inquired with interest lining his voice. "How interesting."

Trying to block out the traumatizing memory, I quietly took the only available seat which was between Vlad and Jazz. My sister, who was desperately pretending to be adopted, only briefly nodded to me when I sat beside her. I was surprised when Vlad beamed at me, and I shyly smiled politely in return.

"Good morning, Daniel." Vlad interrupted my dad when he paused to take a breath from rambling about the ghost portal. "I hope you slept well?"

"Uh, yeah, I did." I nodded awkwardly as I piled food onto my plate, "I slept great. Thanks, Mr. Masters."

"No need for formality, dear boy." He ruffled my already messy hair, "Please, call me Vlad."

I slowly put my fork down and glanced at Vlad. Something was different. Unlike yesterday, his eyes regarded me with an affectionate gleam, and the smile stretching from his lips wasn't artificial. Still, there was something off with this sudden mood change, and I wished he would stop smiling at me like that.

"Uh… Ok, Vlad." I forced myself to grin politely while I wished Jazz would trade seats. "But my name is Danny, not Daniel."

"So, V-man!" My dad cheerfully boomed from his seat, "What'd ya say you and I hunt down that Dairy King ghost like the good old days, huh?"

Vlad cringed from the volume of my dad's voice. "Actually, Jack, I have important business that has come up and it will require my attention."

Dad's posture deflated with disappointment, "Aw, that's a shame."

"How long will you be busy?" My mom inquired.

"Most likely the whole day. It must be done before the reunion tonight." Vlad abruptly turned his attention back to me. "So, Daniel, what do you enjoy doing in your free time?"

What was with the guy? He seemed much more friendly than he did yesterday. Although I don't really talk much to other people unless it was my friends, I didn't really want to be rude to my parents' college friend. The guy was probably just tired of the topic of ghosts and wanted to change the subject.

I swallowed a bite full of pancakes before answering a bit awkwardly, "Well, um, I really like astronomy. I'd kinda like to be an astronaut someday." Although thanks to my ghost half, that dream was now down the drain. There was no way I'd be able to pass blood tests without exposing myself. Not to mention the downward spiral my grades were going in.

Now that the topic of discussion was driven away from anything paranormal, Jazz had pleasantly put down her book to join in on the conversation. "Danny is terrific with astronomy! You can point at any random star and he can tell you the name and what constellation it's a part of."

I nervously glanced around the room as I failed to hold back an embarrassed blush at my sister's praise. As flattering as it was, I didn't really like being in the spotlight. "Jazz-"

"In fact," she sent mom and dad a pointed look, "We're hoping we can sign Danny up for space camp in a few weeks."

I sank back into my seat with disappointment. For three years, I've been asking mom and dad to send me to space camp. Even Jazz has been trying to convince them to let me go, saying it would be good for my 'psych' or whatever. But my parents couldn't afford to send me to camp _and_ buy equipment for their inventions. Recently, however, Jazz got them to agree to it if I did well in my first year of high school. Ever since then I had worked hard to get great grades, but they started to go down thanks to fighting all the ghosts in Amity Park. I could kiss space camp goodbye.

Getting bored by the subject, Dad began to tell Vlad about a new invention that he and mom were working on. Vlad seemed slightly annoyed, Jazz dived back into the safety of her book while excusing herself from the table, and after taking the final bite of my breakfast I hurried after her.

Instead of heading back to the guest room, I headed outside where the RV was parked. It was locked and after making sure no one was looking, I phased inside.

Last night I had a horrible nightmare. If it was real, I'd be dead by now. But the vultures from a few nights ago were definitely real, and they had been after dad. I've been thinking that they might come back, and they might bring reinforcements. I had to be ready.

I opened a latch on the floor where a compartment containing some of my parents' ghost weapons was located. I admit those things still made me nervous to be around, but I was still learning how to control my ghost powers, and because of that I've had a lot of close calls in ghost fights. My parents' ecto-weapons were extremely dangerous. These would definitely give me an advantage.

The weapon compartment was almost empty since mom and dad took most of the ecto-weapons inside to look for the alleged, 'Dairy King ghost'. Thankfully there were still some good weapons left.

I strapped the Fenton wrist ray on my right wrist. Its appearance looked like something out of a happy meal, but it was capable of shooting powerful anti-ghost beams. And I know first hand, since mom did manage to hit my shoulder with it a few nights ago. It packed a powerful sting.

Next I pulled out the Fenton grappler. Smaller than a pistol, the device shoots out a ghost-proof net and ensnares ghosts. Dad almost got me with that one. I placed it in my back pocket.

The last two things I grabbed was their newer inventions, the Fenton anti-ghost sprayer, and the Fenton ghost taser. My mom told me that the Fenton anti-ghost sprayer was like pepper spray, but instead of peppers they used ground up blood blossoms. According to my dad, blood blossoms had anti-supernatural properties. I didn't know if they actually did or not, but I guess I would find out if anything tries to attack my family again. As for the Fenton ghost taser (which looked like a normal taser), mom designed it specifically to send 10 thousand volts of anti-ghost bolts into a specter's body. That would certainly hurt. A lot.

After I crammed the two weapons in my front pockets, I transformed into my ghost half, turned myself invisible and intangible and flew back into the guest bedroom. I didn't really want to risk the chance of mom or dad catching me making off with their weapons.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I spent most of it holed up in the guest bedroom, trying to catch up on the homework I had brought with me. But when it was almost time for the reunion, I regrettably changed into a black suit my mom made me bring. You know, the kind you would normally wear to a funeral.

I went downstairs and poked my head into Vlad's screening room where a few of the guests attending the reunion were watching a documentary about the Packers. I spotted the back of my sister's long carrot-red hair in the back row. I quietly walked over.

"Jazz," I whispered so I wouldn't disturb anyone, "Aren't you coming to the reunion?"

"What?" Jazz stared at me as if I lost my mind. "And watch a bunch of old fossils pogo to new wave music? Pass." She turned back to the screen, "By the way, did you know the Packers won the very first Super Bowl?"

I shrugged, "Whatever."

Heading into the ballroom where the main party was, I walked over to where my parents stood.

My dad brightened and waved to someone from across the room, "HEY! HARRY!"

An Asian woman was sipping some punch with her back turned towards us, but at the sound of my dad's boisterous voice, her drink sprayed out of her mouth. Reluctantly, she turned around and walked over to us.

"Jack. Maddie." The woman visibly cringed and her voice was lined with sarcasm. "How nice."

"Danny, meet Harriet Chin." Dad introduced. "She's a big-shot reporter for the _Milwaukee Journal,_ but back in our college days, she was just Harry. Ha! Harry Chin! Get it?"

Mom apologetically smiled at her friend, "I'm really sorry, Harriet."

"Sweetie, you married him. You should be."

A new song played and dad excitingly took mom by the hand, "Hey, my song! Come on, let's pogo!"

Mom didn't have time to protest as dad dragged her onto the dance floor, and they then began to excessively pogo.

I deadpanned. "Okay, I'm officially mortified."

Harriet folded her arms as she watched the spectacle, "What took so long?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but an icy sensation chilled up my spine and a wisp of blue mist puffed out of my mouth. I gasp as my eyes widened. I looked at Harriet. Thankfully she didn't notice, and after excusing myself, I rushed out of the ballroom and into the hallway. There was a ghost around, and I was beginning to wonder if Vlad wasn't joking about the Dairy King.

Ducking into a cleaning closet, I called forth the supernatural rings. Now in my ghostly persona, I turned intangible and invisible and flew into the main entryway where I had felt the paranormal presence. I floated above the last of the guests who were trickling through the front doors. My eyes narrowed.

The vultures were waiting.

All three of them were invisible and because I was invisible too, I could see them. It was a nice little perk that came in handy during ghost fights. When they noticed me, their beaks split into sinister smiles and then they flew through the ceiling. I followed.

Now floating above Vlad's mansion and away from private eyes, we all dropped invisibility.

"Ready for a rematch, Fancy-Pants ghost boy?" One of the old codgers sneered in a sick sort of way.

"That depends," I quipped as I sported a cocky smirk, "Are you ready to lose?"

"In your dreams, kid!"

I ducked as one of them dived over my head. One by one they would come at me, dodging my ecto-blasts and pushing me around when they got the chance. They had formed a circle around me, and while my attention was focused on aiming a blast at one, another would ram into me.

Reaching into my back pocket, I pulled out the Fenton grappler. Just as one of the vultures dived towards me, I aimed and fired. A green ghost-proof net shot out and trapped the vulture. He fell to the ground screaming profanities in Russian.

"Ha!" I smirked at the other two, "Take that, bird-brains!"

Unfortunately, this only angered them. Quicker than I could blink, one of them zoomed by me while slicing a talon across my back. Crying out in pain, I could feel a warm and sticky liquid ooze down my back. I faltered in the air and I briefly squeezed my eyes shut.

"V'hat are you doing?" One of the vultures had swooped down and torn the net off his comrade while scolding my attacker. "You _v'ant_ to make the boss angry? V' v'eren't supposed to hurt the brat!"

"Wait, what?" I stared at them incredulously. "You're working for someone?"

The vulture who was now freed from the net slapped the one who spoke upside the head. "Shut yer beak, feather-head!"

My hands glowed with power as I charged them up for an attack, "Who are you working for?!"

Ignoring my question, all three began to circle me with supernatural speed. Remembering what happened last time, I tried to get out of the ring they formed around me. But they were too fast and I was getting tossed around like a ball. I wasn't able to get a clear shot, leaving my ecto-blasts sailing through the air past the intended targets. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the small cylinder container of Fenton anti-ghost spray. Aiming in my attackers' general direction, I pressed the top and a crimson-and-black mist sprayed out. The result was instant.

Because of the circular pattern they flew in, the wind they created spread the spray to all three of them, and the air was filled with screams of agony. I watched in sick fascination as they withered and twisted in misery. An eerie red vapor was forming around their bodies and their shrieks only increased.

"V'HAT DID YOU DO TO US?!" One of them screeched.

"I don't - I don't know!" I stuttered. I was starting to panic. Even though they were my enemies, I never intended to do _this_ to them! Their faces were twisted in torment, and they wretched and contorted in the air.

Some of the powder began to float towards me, causing my head to spin and my insides to twist with the urge to puke. I hurriedly backed away, putting some distance between me and the vapor.

"This isn't v'orth my pay grade." A vulture groaned as he violently jerked around while flying away. "Plasmius can deal with the brat himself!"

The other two didn't hesitate to follow their friend's retreating form. As I watched them turn invisible and listened to their beating wings fade away, a sense of confusion consumed me.

Someone named Plasmius hired them to attack my dad, and for tonight, me. Except they were told not to hurt me. But why? What was their goal if it wasn't to hurt me? Why come after me at all? It took me a moment, but it soon dawned upon me. A cold stone dropped into the pit of my stomach as my blood ran cold.

I was never the target.

They were just a distraction!

Frightened screams filled the night air, and I looked down to the sight of people rushing out of the front doors of the mansion. As my mind raced with horrible images, I turned intangible and rushed back inside and into the ballroom. Or at least, what was left of it.

The place was a disaster zone! Tables were overturned, food was splattered across the walls and floors, and people were flocking to the exits to get away from… Dad?

My jaw dropped as I watched the man who raised me go on an out-of-control rampage! Screaming like a maniac, he threw chairs, tables, and even poor Harriet Chin. I was mortified to see mom sprawled on top of a broken table on the other side of the room, evidence that dad must have thrown her too. What was _wrong_ with him?

Willing myself invisible, I floated closer to him and froze. The irises of his eyes were tinged with red. I knew what that meant.

Last week I had to fight a ghost that was terrorizing the school. He would 'overshadow' people, taking complete control over their bodies. I managed to catch him by figuring out who he was possessing. Whenever he overshadowed someone, their eyes would have red-tinted irises.

Someone was possessing dad.

"If you live to tell the tale," My dad's voice yelled with morbid laughter as he punched some poor guy in the face, "Remember that big, fat Jack Fenton did this to you!"

Determination set in as I turned intangible and flew straight into dad, "Guess again!" I collided with the ghost, and gripping him tightly, I phased us through the wall and tumbling into Vlad's library. Instantly, I jumped into the air, settling into a fighting stance. I was temporarily shocked when I got a good look at my opponent. It was the very same specter that I had pegged off as a horrible nightmare. "You!"

The apparition appeared surprised at being unexpectedly tacked, surveying his surroundings in brief confusion before he spotted me.

I charged up my hands with ecto-energy and held myself in the most threatening posture I could manage. "You're Plasmius, aren't you? What do you want from my dad? Why are you trying to hurt him?"

He smirked and glanced at the wall where people were screaming from the other side in a panic. "My goal was to ruin Jack and Maddie's reputations and then destroy them. And judging by the sounds from the ballroom, I'd say I humiliated them with excellence."

I furiously fired ecto-blasts at the ghost, "Stay away from them!"

With a condescending grin, the ghost named Plasmius expertly deflected my blasts. Seemingly satisfied with the chaos he created, he disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

I stared around disbelievingly, having never encountered a ghost doing that before. Landing safely on the floor, I morphed back into my human form. I was exhausted and my back was stinging from where the vulture clawed me.

I sprinted for the ballroom. When I got there everyone had cleared out except dad, mom, Harriet, and a hand full of people who were picking themselves off the floor. I ran up to my parents.

"Mom! Dad!" I ran to them and embraced them both. "Are you guys okay?" Mom was favoring her left leg and dad wore an expression of mortification.

"Yes, sweetie," Mom smiled weakly, "A ghost possessed your father, but it seems to have left."

"As if!"

We turned around to see Harriet Chin stomping over to us, expressing a murderous scowl. Vlad had just entered the room looking affronted as he joined us.

"Jack Fenton!" Harriet shook with rage as a purple bruise formed across her forehead. "When I write about this, your reputation will be flushed down the drain! I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Masters sued you!"

"I have half a mind too," Vlad's lip curled as he glared daggers at my parents, "You've physically harmed and terrorized my guests and destroyed my ballroom."

I worriedly watched the adults. Things weren't looking good for my family. I desperately wanted to tell Harriet and Vlad what _really_ happened. That it wasn't my dad's fault, that an evil ghost was the one to blame. But who was going to believe any of this?

"However," Vlad spared a glance at my anxious expression, and I was surprised to see his features soften ever so slightly before facing my parents and hardening again. "I am willing to look the other way - just this once. I think Miss Chin's article will give you enough grief."

He sharply turned on his heel and walked away to check on the injured guests. Harriet stormed away while writing furiously on a notebook.

"Danny," Mom softly spoke as she leaned heavily on dad, "Go find your sister and meet us outside at the RV with your bags. I think we should go."

I nodded remorsefully, ashamed that I didn't get here in time. I carefully stepped over broken glass as I made my way to the exit, aware of the dirty glares people were giving my parents. Jazz was standing in the doorway, and judging by her expression, she had heard every word of the previous conversation.

"I'm guessing we won't be invited back." She quietly murmured as we walked together down the hall. We silently separated and entered our rooms to grab our luggage.

Before leaving the guest bedroom, I grabbed some jeans and a T-shirt and locked the bathroom door. Knowing it wasn't going to be a pretty sight, I took off the suit jacket and shirt and turned to the mirror. I hissed at the long ugly cut slashed down my back. Green ectoplasm and dark red blood covered the cut area. Some of it had trickled and oozed down my back, but had quickly dried. Grabbing a towel, I got it wet and tried my best to clean the blood off, but it proved to be challenging considering it was on my back. I tried to be quick about it and ignored the sting when I touched it. When I finished, I checked the mirror and was astonished to see ectoplasm steadily covering the wound before hardening into an unearthly emerald scab. That was new. Amazed, I poked it, and instead of feeling a burning sting, there was only a stiff, soreness.

Remembering that my family was probably waiting for me, I threw on my T-shirt and jeans and stuffed my suit in my duffle bag. Leaving the guest bedroom, I trudged down the hall dragging my bag behind me. If I had just been smarter, if I had just been stronger, I wouldn't have failed my family. If I didn't get there sooner, that ghost would have wasted my parents.

Before I reached the stairs, a familiar, uncomfortable icy sensation spread up my spine as a blue mist poured from my mouth.

I dropped my bag.

Aggressive and violent thoughts and ideas raced through my mind as I transformed. I willed myself invisible and intangible and sped off through the halls, determined to quickly get to the spot where I sensed the ghostly presence. I didn't care if it was those stupid vultures _or_ that jerk Plasmius. I was going to make sure Harriet or Vlad see them and hopefully get them to believe my parents.

I briefly paused in front of the locked doors to Vlad's private study before charging in, knowing that was where I sensed a ghost. When I phased inside, I growled hatefully as my eyes burned with energy. The room was empty. No one was here!

On the floor rested a single, glowing green feather, the ghostly object slowly fading away. Those freaking vultures were right here and I missed them!

Infuriated, I turned to leave when something caught my eye. On the floor was a small broken picture frame with shards of glass scattered around it. With a sinking feeling, I landed on the ground and morphed back to my human form - too exhausted from the night's events to hold onto my ghost half.

I bent over and carefully removed the photo from the remains of the broken frame. There were three people in the picture. One of them looked like a much younger Vlad, but the other two were hard to make out. The second looked like a woman, but her face had been scratched out with a sharp object, and the head of the third person was torn out.

Wait a minute….

From my pocket, I pulled out the photo of dad that the vultures had dropped.

It was a perfect fit.


	5. Chapter 5

Downward Spiral by SupremeDramaOverlord

 **Chapter 5 - My Parents' Only Friend is a Complete Psychopath. Go Figure**

Danny's POV ~  
 **  
**"Oh, no," my hands shook as I stared at the evidence in my hands. "No way."

I spun on my heel and ran for the door, intending to phase through it. But before I could go intangible, the door opened and I barreled right into Vlad. The impact sent me stumbling backward, whereas Vlad barely moved.

"Daniel," He blinked in surprise before his eyes narrowed on the damaged pictures clutched in my hands. Vlad sent a calculating gaze over my anxious and disbelieving expression before looking up and down the hallway. Satisfied that no one was watching, he quickly shut the door and locked it. "We need to talk."

"You bet we do!" I scowled and pointed accusingly at my parents' 'friend'. "This was all you! You sent those ghosts after my mom and dad! Those vultures, that jerk Plasmius - all of them!"

Despite being caught red-handed, the man looked completely at ease and even had the nerve to smirk with amusement. "You're only partly right, son. But I must admit, I'm impressed you've put together as much as you did."

"Why did you hire those ghosts to hurt my parents?" I glared with hostility. "I thought you were their friend!"

Vlad's smirk quickly twisted into a hateful sneer. "I had thought that too, many years ago. But Jack and Maddie betrayed me."

"Yeah, right!" I stared at him incredulously. "You're a liar! My parents would never betray anyone."

"Oh, really?" Vlad raised a skeptical brow. He briskly held his hands behind his back and straightened to his full height. "Tell me, did your _precious_ parents tell you about the accident that ruined my life?"

I narrowed my eyes, unsure about where this was going. "They mentioned something about a lab accident back when you were all in college. They didn't say what happened, just that you blamed my dad for it."

Vlad snarled, "Of course they didn't." He snatched the photos from me and I backed away as he strode over to the empty fireplace. "I was helping your idiotic parents build their first ghost portal. At the time I thought anything supernatural was utter rubbish, I was only helping them because they were my friends." I watched him stare bitterly at the torn photos he held tightly in his hands, "I was examining the portal when that fat oaf turned it on! My face was blasted with countless amounts of power-concentrated ecto-energy. I was hospitalized with a terrible case of ecto-acne that ruined my life. To make matters worse, Jack and Maddie never visited me in the hospital once! Not once could they be bothered to so much as _look_ at me! They betrayed me!" Viciously, Vlad crumpled the photos and threw them into the empty fireplace.

I didn't know what to say. Mom and dad would never do that to someone they considered a friend. There must have been some sort of misunderstanding, whatever happened all those years ago. "I'm not saying I believe you," I folded my arms and scowled, "But none of this explains how you've gotten ghosts to do your dirty work. Why are you even telling me any of this?"

Vlad turned his head towards me, a smirk once more gracing his features. "Surely you can figure it out by now? Think, boy! Haven't you experienced a terrible lab accident yourself recently?" There was a short pregnant pause as I stared at him wide-eyed, the pieces slowly coming together. Vlad's lips curled into a cunning smirk, "I'm not the only one with ectoplasm running through my veins."

I stumbled back in shock, "You're a-"

My sentence was cut short as fiery red energy engulfed his right palm. "I'm a halfa, just like you." Vlad nodded once as he played around with the ghostly fire. "We are the only two half-ghosts in the entire world." He tossed the ball of fire into the fireplace where it ignited and engulfed the damage photos, and it continued to burn without wood.

" _You're_ Plasmius!" I growled as raw energy pulsed behind my eyes. "You're the one who's been trying to hurt me and my family!"

"Actually, I have no intention of hurting _you_." Vlad's tone was surprisingly patient and demeanor was calm despite my hostility. "Jack and Maddie on the other hand, are a different story. I hold no quarrels with your sister and I couldn't care less about her. I was indifferent to you as well until," his breath hitched, "Until I realized you are like me… When I realized I was no longer alone."

I saw a glimmer of hope shine in his steely eyes. I silently stared, not sure what to say. Vlad could see my conflicting emotions and eagerly took advantage of it.

"Listen to me, Daniel," I could hear a hint of desperation in his voice, "I have _twenty years_ worth of experience! I have gained money and power by learning how to use those powers for personal gain. I know how frightening it can be when these powers get out of control. I know how alone you feel! I am the only one who truly understands what you are going through! Let me train you. I could teach you everything I know!"

I eyed him warily, "You'd… You'd really help me?" My aggressive tone was replaced with uncertainty.

"Yes, Daniel!" Vlad beamed, thrilled with the prospect of winning me over. "There is so much I could show you! I can teach you how to acquire complete control over your ghost powers. You'd never have to feel scared or alone again."

I nearly smiled, the offer sounding fantastic. But what he said next returned my aggressiveness tenfold.

"All you would have to do is renounce your insufficient parents."

My eyes widened, "What? No!" I jumped back, once more provoked. "I'd never do that!"

Vlad frowned, but continued in a somewhat softer tone, "I am not trying to sound cruel, but do you honestly think they'd accept you if they knew the truth? They are ghost _hunters,_ Daniel. They would never love you if they knew."

I was temporarily stunned into silence. What he said was like a punch to the stomach. The possibility that mom and dad wouldn't love me anymore never once crossed my mind. But that would never happen… Right? I was their _son._ Would they really hate me if they knew?

My eyebrows creased as I failed to hold back a frown, my insecurity physically showing. A small smile spread across Vlad's face at seeing the influence his words had. "Forget about them, Daniel. They can never _hope_ to understand you like I do! I will be a better father than Jack could ever be! Think of what I could teach you, I could give you anything you want - just join me! Don't you want that?"

I was ashamed to admit it, but I did turn the offer around in my mind. Truth is, I _did_ want it. The prospect of having someone who's got it all figured out and showing me how to handle these powers sounded like a dream come true. After nearly two weeks of desperately trying to learn to control these terrifying powers, there was finally someone who knew what I was going through. Someone finally understood what was happening to me, and he was willing to help me survive this. I wanted to accept the offer so much!

But I couldn't.

No - I _wouldn't._

My parents might not be perfect, but they loved me! If they knew the truth, their feelings towards me would never change. I was their son. And with or without ghost powers, that would never change!

It was a tempting offer, but the price was too high. Despite how wonderful it felt to know that there was at least one person in the world who knew what I was going through, he wanted my parents dead. He wanted me to disown them, to betray them. There was no way I would ever do that to them.

With resolve, I looked at a patiently waiting Vlad dead in the eye and spoke with confidence, "You're wrong. My parents love me and that will never change. And you're going to stay away from me and my whole family or I'll go outside right now and expose us _both_ to everyone! My parents will accept and protect me no matter what happens. But I doubt things will go well for you if the world knows all about your powers."

With a calculating gaze, Vlad studied me, trying to find any traces of a bluff. When he found none, he smiled in a creepily unnerving way. There was a heavy disappointment in his hardened eyes.

"Resorting to blackmail, Daniel?" He asked in a carefree manner. "Seems as if I am teaching you something after all. Very well, I'll leave you and your family in peace… for now. Eventually, you will come to see things my way, I assure you. But for now I believe your family is waiting for you outside?"

Several tense seconds went by but they felt like hours. I gave him direct eye contact, face set into a resentful scowl to mask my anxiety. Neither one of us willing to break the stare-off first. As I glared with every ounce of viciousness I could muster, Vlad remained annoyingly unreadable.

A pompous smirk slid across his face, amused by my stubbornness before unlocking the door and stepping aside to see me out.

"You are one seriously _crazed-up_ fruitloop," I disgruntledly muttered as I stiffly walked past him.

I didn't dare look behind me when he chuckled at my retreating form. "I shall see you _very_ soon, Little Badger."

I resisted the urged to dignify the bizarre nickname with a response. What a creep.

After grabbing my bag where I left it, I quickly went outside where my family was waiting for me. The wheels in my head were spinning non-stop.

"Hey, are you ok?" Jazz gave me a concerned glance as we climbed into the back seat of the RV. "Is something wrong? You look tense."

"I'm fine." I lied.

After she gave me a look that told me she wasn't buying it, we both sat in the car in silence. While every now and again she would try to strike up a conversation, I refused to say much. I had some heavy thinking to do.

There was one other being in the entire world who was half-ghost. He could have helped me, he could have trained me.

I could have accepted his offer.

I shook my head. While I hated to admit it, it was hard to say no. He's lived with these powers for twenty years, and he had complete control over them. There was so much he could have taught me. But it wasn't worth it. The guy hurt my parents. What else would he have done to them if I hadn't gotten there when I did?  
My previous fight with Vlad made me realize just how inexperienced I truly was. That wasn't the first close call I've had since getting into ghost fights. I've had more than I cared to count. What if I lost another fight? I needed help. I needed to tell someone.

There was no way I could tell my parents, not after they'd finally stopped fighting and canceled the divorce. Not to mention the little part of me that feared how'd they react if they knew. Would they be angry? Disappointed in me?

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jazz giving me concerned glances.

Maybe I could tell her. I mean, yeah, she was nosy and got on my nerves frequently, but she was definitely someone I knew I could trust with my secret. She cared a lot about me and to top it off, she was practically a genius. She'd know what to do.

With my mind made up, I decided that once we got home I'd confide in Jazz. She's my sister. I could count on her.

* * *

"Uh… Ta-da?" I weakly smiled as I floated a few feet off the ground in my ghost form. After the long ride home, I told Jazz that I needed to speak to her privately. Once she had seated herself comfortably on the edge of my bed, I confessed everything. The portal accident, the late nights fighting ghosts, and the discovery of Vlad's powers and his notorious intentions towards our family. Through it all, she had stayed unusually silent before asking if I was feeling well. Anticipating her reaction, I had changed into Phantom.

I was waiting for her response, but my sister sat frozen, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Several times her mouth opened and closed like a fish, trying to find the right words.

"Jazz?" I timidly floated back to give her some space. "You ok?"

After gawking for another few moments, Jazz took a shallow breath. "Ghosts are real?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"And you're half-ghost?" Her voice pitched high at the 'G' word.

"Yes."

"You've got ghost powers?"

"Yes."

"So mom and dad aren't crazy?"

"Well," I shrugged, "They were right about the existence of ghosts if that's what you mean."

"Oh, Danny," Realization flashed over her astounded expression before she surprised me by launching off my bed and wrapping me in a tight hug. "I'm _so_ sorry, Danny!"

Baffled, I slowly returned the hug, "Sorry? For what?"

"I'm your sister." Jazz rested her chin on top of my head. "I should have realized something was wrong. I should've-"

She broke off and quickly held me at arm's length, "Are you hurt?! Do you have an injury?!"

"Jazz, I'm fine," She didn't need to know about my cuts and bruises. Changing the subject, I stared up at her hopefully, "So, you don't think I'm some kind of a freak? You still love me?"

Jazz gaped at me in shock, "Danny, of course I still love you! Nothing in this world could ever make me stop loving my little brother, and never think for one second that you're a freak! Why would you ever think that?"

"Thanks, Jazz." I couldn't stop a huge grin from spreading across my face. It felt liberating to have finally shared my secret. "Just, promise me you won't tell anyone. Especially mom and dad."

My sister patted my back reassuringly, "My lips are sealed."

* * *

Vlad's POV ~

It was well past midnight, but I had far too much to do. Right now the mechanical box I was tinkering on in my lab was more important than sleep. On the worktable next to me was a white towel with dried red and green blood stains. I had managed to get a sample of Daniel's DNA from it.

I'll admit, the previous events of the night did not go how I had planned. Originally I planned to kill Jack and Maddie during the reunion, but those idiot vultures failed to keep Daniel occupied. True, I could have still gone through with it, but committing murder in front of the boy would most certainly not win him over. You could catch more flies with honey than you could with vinegar, after all.

While I had successfully demolished Jack and Maddie's reputations, I was not done with them yet. Not in a long shot. However, the stakes had been raised. Those two cretins were no longer my top priority. Of course, I would eventually extract complete revenge, but I now would obtain so much more.

Finished with the changes I made to the machine, I moved to the other table in the lab. This next project would take me a little longer to work on, but the end result would be well worth it. With a faint smirk, I fingered the thin technological bracelet. By the end of the week, I'd have everything ready.

While I had failed to sway Daniel to my way of thinking, I was not about to give up and move on. Oh, no, not a chance. I shall simply have to use a more _forceful_ approach in persuading him.

The way I saw it, I was more deserving to have Daniel as my son than those two imbeciles. They ruined my life! They started their own happy family while I was forced to suffer in near isolation. It was pure karma that Daniel had become the only other halfa in existence. It was their own pathetic carelessness that turned the boy into what he was now. I was more fit to raise Daniel - not them! He was destined to be _my_ son, not theirs!

Daniel was rightfully mine.

And I will not hesitate to annihilate anyone who gets in my way.

* * *

 **Special thanks to Mollie Nail, for all her wonderful help.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Downward Spiral by SupremeDramaOverlord

 **Chapter 6 - My Unpleasant Experience with Evil Plot Airlines**

Danny's POV ~

I didn't realize it yet, but the following week was going to be absolutely, positively, undeniably nothing short of terrorizing. Considering that fighting the paranormal was a normality in my life, that's really saying something.

The day when things began to take a turn for the worse was just like any normal day for me. Instead of spending my Saturday playing video games or hanging out with friends, I was desperately trying to keep ghosts from destroying the town and prevent them from killing half of me in the process. Welcome to my life, folks!

A green glowing bullet barely grazed the skin on my right ear. I dove to the left a fired a powerful ecto-blast. Skulker (one of my most frequent and annoying enemies) received the hit directly to the face! With a cringe-worthy crash, the ghost created a small crater in the sidewalk as a string of colorful curses spewed from his mouth. Refusing to give my opponent a chance to recover, I charged sparking ecto-energy in my fists and let it quickly expand to a massive size. I released it and watched in satisfaction as Skulker was forced further into the concrete. When the glowing green energy and dust cleared away, I shot my rival a cocky smirk. I felt pretty proud of the number I did on him. His once impressive armor sported dents, scratches, and scuff marks. The unearthly flames sprouting from the top of his metal skull flickered in anger.

Energy fueled from hate, Skulker sprang from the destroyed sidewalk with an enraged scowl. "I am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter and I will hang your pelt on my wall, Whelp!"

I casually folded my arms across my chest. "Yeah, sure, you will. First of all, you always say that yet fail every time. Second of all…" My face twisted with disgust, "Eww."

He pressed a button on the arm of his suit and a massive missile launcher sprouted from his back with. I eyed the frightfully sharp pointy darts that were aimed straight at me. "That's new," I gulped, confidence wavering.

Skulker grinned evilly and spoke in a sadistic voice, "I had a few upgrades. Time to test them out!"

I yelped as I dodged the many bullets that were shot towards me. There was a loud BOOM when they collided with the brick building behind me. Luckily I didn't have to worry about any innocent bystanders getting caught in the cross fire of the fight. The moment the deadly wraith showed up, people were trampling over one another to wisely evacuate the area.

As I got ready to fire more ecto-blasts, Jazz surprised Skulker by jumping out from behind a parked car and aimed the Fenton Bazooka right at him! Before Skulker knew what was happening, he was engulfed in a fiery explosion, sending metal flying everywhere! Bits and pieces of his metal suit were scattered all over the street.

As I flew down to my sister, my two friends Sam and Tucker came running down the street. After I had told Jazz my secret, I felt confident enough to tell them as well. They took it pretty well and ever since then, the three of them had been helping me with protecting the town from ghosts. The four of us gathered around a tiny green blob that laid sprawled out on the pavement.

I leaned over the defeated ghost with my hands on my knees. "Not so big and tough without your suit. So much for being the 'Ghost Zone's greatest hunter', huh, Skulker?" I asked with a taunting grin.

Hardly able to manage the feat, Skulker weakly raised a shaky fist at me, "This isn't over, Whelp! I shall be avenged!"

Rolling my eyes, I quipped, "Not likely. But I'll give you a gold star for trying."

A bright beam of blue light shone on Skulker and sucked him into the Fenton thermos by Sam. The goth shook the high-tech cylinder with a vindictive purple lip grin.

Since three o'clock in the morning, I've been flying all over Amity Park, decking it out with countless ghosts. It was seven in the morning and though I tried to hide it, I was hanging at the end of my rope. Somehow the ghost portal's doors had been opened and dozens of ghosts burst out of it. I woke up when a few of them tried to attack me in my sleep. I caught them using the thermos. With the aid of my ghost sense, I was able to track them down. Catching them, however, was a different story. I thought about turning to my sister and my friends for help, but I didn't want them to get hurt. They didn't have powers like I did, they'd be extremely vulnerable to attacks.

Thankfully, most of the ghosts that had invaded the city weren't difficult to overcome. But there was the occasional specter that had me focusing all my energy to win the fight. Around six o'clock, Jazz called me on my cell phone and demanded to know where I was. After I made a jab at her for waking up early on a Saturday, I tiredly explained the situation. Outraged that I hadn't woke her or my friends for back-up, she grabbed as many of mom and dad's ecto- weapons as she could carry and rushed to my aid. Gathering up a much eager Sam and Tucker, things were surprisingly easy with the four of us working together. Yeah, there were a few close calls, but no one really got hurt aside from the occasional scratch or bruise.

After scanning the street to make sure we were alone, I transformed back into my human counterpart. Exhaustion rolled over me in waves. I felt dead on my feet (pun intended- sue me!).

"Finally!" I yawned as I stretched my arms towards the sky. "Skulker was the last one!"

Tucker took the thermos from Sam and twirled it around, "Perimeter Secure."

Sam raised an annoyed eyebrow, "'Perimeter Secure'? What are you, a Navy Seal?"

"Doesn't matter," I smiled tiredly with relief. "We are officially done catching ghosts for the rest of the day!"

"Good." Jazz gave a firm nod and stared at me sternly. "Now it's back home so you can get some much needed sleep."

"Sleep?" I playfully grinned as I stifled another yawn. "LOL, what's that?"

Jazz glared, still upset that I didn't go to her for help in the first place. "Something that you are lacking that I'm going to make sure you get!"

"She does have point, Danny." Sam eyed me over. "No offense, but you look like crap."

"Gee, thank you so much. I'm flattered, really." I sarcastically quipped as I extended a hand to Tucker for the thermos. Jazz folded her arms with authority as she sent me another glare."Alright, alright! I'll get some sleep right after I put these ghosts back in the Ghost Zone."

Tucker spun the thermos around one last time before he made to hand it to me. Unfortunately, he clumsily dropped it. The four of us watched in horrified disbelief as all the ghosts we worked so hard to capture came flooding out in a flash of light. The air was filled with wicked cackling as the spectators taunting laughter filled streets long after they all made hasty retreats.

We all just stood there in despairing silence.

Then Sam slapped Tucker upside the head.

* * *

It was past noon by the time Jazz and I were dragging our feet through the front door. Sam and Tucker had left for their own homes. Jazz trailed behind me, shuffling through the mail. Staggering around like a drunkard, I stumbled towards the stairs with the thermos held loosely in my hand. I'd release them into the Ghost Zone later - after a much needed nap. I would have just flown through the ceiling, but I didn't have the strength to access my powers.

"I'm so sick of ghosts," I groaned.

"Hey, hold on," Jazz placed a hand on my shoulder, delaying my mission for sleep. "There's a letter for you."

"Huh?"

Jazz handed me an envelope and sure enough, it was addressed to me. Curiously, I opened it. It took me a full minute to get my blurry vision to focus on the lettering. Jazz patiently waited as I read through the letter, then I had to reread it a few more times to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Jazz!" I couldn't stop the huge grin from spreading across my face even if I tried. "I won a free trip to space camp!"

"No way!" Incredulous, Jazz took the letter and read to read it for herself. "It's located in Alabama and they're even sending you in a private jet!"

Regaining some energy from excitement, I hurried over to the basement door before yelling in the doorway, "Mooooo- _oooooooo_ m, I won a free trip to space camp!"

The sounds of clicks and clangs of my parents' tinkering away on their inventions reached my ears. "That's nice, dear."

"Can I go? I'd have to leave next weekend and I'll be gone for about a week."

There was a brief pause of silence as she thought it over before calling up the stairs, "I suppose so. Your father and I will make you some weapons for you to take with you."

"Uh," I instinctively cringed, "That - That's alright, I doubt I'll need any."

Dad got involved in the conversation. "No son of mine is going anywhere without a way to protect himself from ectoplasmic scum!" His loud voice firmly boomed from down the stairs.

Realizing they wouldn't let up, I walked back over to Jazz, still grinning widely. I was brimming with excitement. "This is so cool!"

For some reason, my sister was eyeing the letter critically, scanning the words up and down. "I don't remember you entering anything that would get into an all-paid trip to a space camp."

I shrugged, "So?"

With a skeptical brow raised, Jazz hummed thoughtfully as she read it through again. "It's from a company called, DALV. Are they legitimate?"

I moaned as I glared at my sister, "Come on, Jazz! For once in my life since the accident, something good has _finally_ happened to me. Why are you trying to ruin this?"

"It's a bit out of the ordinary, don't you think?"

"Jazz," I deadpanned, "I have ghost powers. I fight ghosts. My standards for 'out of the ordinary' are extremely high at this point in my life."

"Touche, but doesn't this seem just a _little_ bit strange to you?" Jazz unsurely questioned before hesitating at my pathetically exhausted face. "On second thought, maybe you _should_ take some time away from ghosts."

"Oh, no," I moaned, crestfallen. "I can't go! Who'll stop the ghosts from terrorizing the town?"

With assertion, Jazz placed her hands sternly on her hips. "Danny, Sam, Tucker, and I are perfectly capable of handling any ghost problem while you're gone. Besides, I think you really need some time away. You look like you just got run over by a bus! You're wearing band-aids like a bad fashion statement, you're obviously sleep- deprived, and, wait… When was the last time you ate anything?"

"Uh," My eyes screwed up as I tried to remember, "I don't know. I think maybe yesterday afternoon?"

Her eyes widened before she marched me into the kitchen by my arm. "That's it, mister! First, you're going to eat something, then, you're going to bed, and _then_ you're going to pack your bags for space camp."

Jazz left no room for argument as she rifled through the fridge. A frown settled across her lips. "Mom forgot to buy groceries… again."

Not a surprise. For the past two years, mom would forget to go grocery shopping all the time. It was even worse when mom and dad almost got the divorce. Once Jazz and I realized this would be a regular occurrence, we went out to buy food ourselves with money our parents gave us. But because we've both been busy with keeping the town safe from ghosts, neither one of us remembered.

Jazz opened the lid on the milk carton and smelled it. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. I didn't have the strength to keep my heavy eyelids open and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep where I stood.

"Danny? Hey!" I lightly glared at Jazz as she gently shook me awake. "I'm going out to get us lunch. I want you to go upstairs and get some sleep till I get back." She gave me a soft smile, "I'll pick up some fettuccine alfredo, your favorite."

I gave her an exhausted but grateful grin, "Thanks, Jazz. You're the best."

As I turned around to head for my room, she asked, "Do you need me to help you up the stairs?"

"Tch," I dismissively waved a hand, "I don't need someone to-oomf!"

I nearly fell over when I walked face-first into the wall. Noticing that I was going to drop and sleep on the floor, Jazz helped me up the stairs, much to my embarrassment. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I know what you're probably thinking. Pathetic, but not terrifying, right? Well just sit tight, cause I'm getting there. I guess after everything that's happened to me, I should have exercised a bit more caution. But after all my misfortune, I finally had something to look forward to. Besides, the next week was normal enough. I mean, sure, ghost attacks were a bit more frequent, but I had other things to worry about besides persistent specters. Like my struggle to keep up my grades for instance and avoiding the school bullies. Ever since Harriet published her article on my parents, the kids at school have been giving me a lot of grief for it. The bullies at school have always harassed me for my parents' strange career choice, but now everyone thinks they're even bigger crackpots than they originally thought. Not to mention the damage it had on mom and dad's already struggling business. I was really looking forward to getting a break from my hectic life.

Needless to say, I was brimming with excitement as I sat in a private jet fantasizing about space camp. I smiled as I waved through the window at Jazz, Sam, and Tucker. Mom and dad were busy working on a new invention, so my sister drove me to the airport after breakfast. My friends tagged along to see me off and assure me that they could handle any and all ghost attacks on the city. Right before I boarded the jet, my ghost sense went off and I was hesitant to leave them to hunt ghosts by themselves. I couldn't pinpoint the exact location, but I could tell the ghost was really close by. Jazz however, wasn't having any of it. With a strict gleam in her eyes, Jazz had pushed me towards the jet, insisting that the three of them could handle it.

I took out my iPod from my duffle bag, which regrettably stored a few ecto-weapons my parents made me bring. No matter how much Jazz and I tried to convince them that the camp probably wouldn't let me bring the weapons in, they insisted relentlessly that I take them anyway. Dad even gave me one of his newest inventions, the specter deflector. It was a metallic belt with a lock on the buckle. It's designed to electrocute any ghostly entity that comes in contact with the wearer. Mom and dad locked it around my waist, and I managed to swipe the key before leaving. The moment I was out of their sight, I took it off. Besides infecting me with a mild tickling sensation, the belt didn't really hurt me in my human form. But I really didn't want to know what it'd do to my ghost half.

My eyes grew heavy as I watched the scenery leisurely go by. I leaned back into the chair as I slowly dozed off. I don't know how long I was asleep before I jerked awake. Taking off my headphones, I put them back in my bag before checking my watch for the time. I frowned. I was asleep for nearly three hours. Wasn't this only supposed to be a two-hour flight? I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and straightened in my seat.

Still groggy from sleep, it was hard to focus when the intercom came on. "Attention passenger, this is your captain speaking." The pilot casually announced, "We're about to descend in a few moments, so please buckle up."

There must have been a surveillance camera somewhere, because the moment I fastened my seat belt, the pilot exclaimed, "Excellent! Now if you look out the window on your left you'll see the cold, bleak Colorado Rockies."

Any drowsiness left in my senses was instantly snuffed out. "The Rockies?" I snapped my head towards the window, and sure enough, I was gawking down at jagged, snow-tipped mountains. "This is nowhere near Alabama! What gives?"

"And now if I can direct your attention to the air vents," The pilot's voice sounded _way_ too cheerful to be friendly, "You'll see sleeping gas designed to knock you out cold."

"What?!" My stomach twisted as I watched in rapidly growing dread as a pale blue fog speedily flowed out from the vents positioned directly over my head. The fog was quickly filling the compartment. Instantly I tried to unfasten the seatbelt, but it was locked shut! Then I began to really panic when I couldn't phase through the belt _or_ my seat. It was all freaking ghost proof!

I thought of calling my sister, but my cell phone was in my duffle bag and I couldn't reach it with the seat belt on! Violently, I jerked around for freedom as the pilot cackled with sick humor. "You're not getting out of that seat, kid! Enjoy your last minute of consciousness!" In a falsely kind voice, he mocked, "Thank you for choosing to fly air Evil Plot."

Now I've been in some pretty sticky situations and I've had my fair share of close calls, but this was surprisingly the most terrifying situation I've ever been in… So far.

I felt completely and utterly helpless. I didn't like it. In every fight, in every battle, I've always had the option to kick and punch my way out. But not this time. For once in my entire life, there was absolutely nothing I could do. My heart was leaping in my throat and I felt myself beginning to hyperventilate as the fog closed in around me. Even though I knew it was useless, I pulled the collar of my shirt over my nose as a last ditch effort. Dizziness clouded my head, my vision blurred, and the sweet smelling gas filled my nostrils as I felt myself slipping away into the consuming darkness.

" _So much for space camp,"_ I thought bitterly.

* * *

 **Special thanks to Mollie Nail for helping me edit! And thanks guys, for all the lovely reviews, favs, and follows!**


	7. Chapter 7

Downward Spiral by SupremeDramaOverlord

 **Chapter 7 - Can't We Just Talk This Through? NO!**

Danny's POV ~

Soft sunlight was gradually urging me to open my eyes. But I was a stubborn child. Nothing on this green earth could convince me to abandon this wonderful blissful sleep. Good gosh, I haven't been this comfy in a long time. Refusing to wake up, I rolled over and pulled the thick comforter over my head.

Hold the phone…

Keeping my eyes glued shut, my lips ever so slightly frowned in thought. My blanket wasn't this thick or soft, and it doesn't have the same scent. Now that I think about it, wasn't my mattress harder than this? I felt like I was floating on a freaking cloud. That wasn't normal.

Come to think of it, I couldn't hear anything familiar either. Usually, I'd wake up to the sounds of muffled clicks and clangs of my parents working on their inventions with the constant noises of the city outside my window. But not now. It would have been peacefully quiet if not for the strangeness of the situation. To me, the silence was eerily ominous.

And then it dawned on me. This. Is not. _My_ bed!

My eyes shot open as I flung the blankets off and sprang to my feet. Ignoring the dizzy feeling in my head from springing up so suddenly, I stared around in horror. It was most definitely _not_ my bed and I was undeniably _not_ in my room.

I was in a luxurious bedroom that was far bigger than my own with rich dark wood walls and floors. The four-poster bed I was previously sleeping on was huge, the blankets and sheets a tangled mess from my hasty departure. Looking around, I noticed that all my surroundings were fancy, the desk, the dresser, and the bookshelf - practically everything. Three doors were stationed around the room, one of which had to lead me out of here. I was about to try one before hesitating.

Apprehensively, I eyed the expensive environment with a sickening feeling worming its way into my gut. Remembering the ghost-proof seatbelt on the plane made me reach an obvious conclusion. My kidnapper knew my secret. Besides my sister and my two friends, there was only one other person who knew about my ghost-half and had the money and resources to pull this off.

" _Vlad,"_ I growled as my eyes pulsed with ghostly energy, the name leaving a bitter taste in my mouth. That seriously _crazed-up_ fruitloop was behind this! My fists and teeth clenched in unison. He kidnapped me. Vlad actually freaking _kidnapped_ me! That creep!

Deciding that I didn't want to risk running into him, I figured I should go ghost and fly out through the window. I took one step before pausing to look down at my sock covered feet.

My shoes were gone.

Great. Besides kidnapping and attempted murder, we can add grand theft converse to the long list of Vlad's crimes. Frustrated and deeply annoyed, I scanned the room hoping that they were just lying around somewhere. Guess what I found? Yup, you guessed it. Zero, zilch, nada, no dice. No shoes, no duffle-bag, no phone, and no weapons. Across the room two of the three doors were stationed closer together. Thinking one of them might be a closet, I opened one in the hopes my shoes or duffle bag would be in there.

Well, there were shoes in there and clothes, but none of them were mine. They did look like they could all be my size though. Dumbfounded, I walked into the closet and checked the tags on a few items and instantly became repulsed and a bit horrified to find that everything in the closet _was_ exactly my size. Disturbed on a number of levels, I hurried out of the closet and towards the window. Deciding that I didn't want to know why or how Vlad knew my shoe and clothing size, I made the quick decision to stick it out with my socks. I just wanted to get the heck out of here!

Changing into my alter ego, I phased through the window and flew into the air. Despite how much I wanted to hunt Vlad down and beat him senseless, he was stronger than I was. He had twenty freaking years worth of experience on me! Not only that, but I was disadvantaged by the unfamiliar territory. As much as I hated to admit it, I knew my best bet was to make a run for it and pick a fight on _my_ terms, when I could have some kind of an advantage. Begrudgingly, I sucked up my pride and pursued the wisest course of action. I'd beat him up later.

When I flew outside, I discovered the building was a large, ritzy, ornate chalet built on the side of a massive mountain. Yeesh, can someone say overkill? Examining the surrounding area, my heart sank as I realized that I was probably miles away from any civilization. All around me were towering mountains and thick forests. A soft glow of the morning sun was just visible behind the mountain peaks and a thin mist was gradually rising into fresh, crispy air. I felt like puking. How long was I unconscious?

Finding my way back home might be harder than I thought. I shook my head, not allowing myself to think like that. Determination set in and I speed off in a random direction. Eventually I was bound to stumble across a road I could follow to a town or gas station where I could find a map. With my top speed of 112 miles per hour, I'd be able to make it back to Amity Park on my own. Maybe I could even find someone who'd let me borrow their phone and I could call Jazz.

 _ **SMACK!**_

My mind went blank as I felt like I had collided into a brick wall, having the breath knocked out of me. Slowly, I slid down solid air before falling to the ground on my back. Groaning, I clutched my stomach, trying to get my lungs to work. Sitting up, I stared in confusion and bewilderment at seemingly nothing. Standing on shaky legs, I cautiously walked forward with outstretched arms. My palms met what felt like an invisible wall. Baffled, I pounded my fists against it, and for a split second, a transparent wall shimmered into view.

I knew what it was. My parents invented something just like this. It was a ghost shield. I smirked. Whenever my parents would put up their ghost shield, all I had to do was transform into my human half and I could walk right through it.

Needless to say, I was perplexed when I morphed back into my human half and I still couldn't get through. What the heck? Angrily, I kicked the invisible wall and punched it a few times for good measure.

"Like it?"

Jumping six inches into the air, my heart leaping out of my chest, I whirled around mid-jump to see a smug-looking Vlad standing three feet behind me.

He smirked as he raised an amused eyebrow. "A bit jumpy, aren't we?"

Transforming, I launched into the air to put some much-needed space between us. I screamed at Vlad with all the resentment and disgust I could muster, "You creep! What gives?! Why did you bring me here?! Why can't I get past the ghost shield?! Let me out!"

"Calm down, Daniel," Vlad frowned with disapproval. "Don't be so dramatic. You are making a bigger deal out of this than is necessary."

Gaping at him, I scoffed while making sounds of disbelief. Everything about this guy was completely and utterly insane! "I'm being dramatic? You _abducted_ me! Don't you try to tell me this isn't a big deal, you deranged kidnapper!" Without warning, I threw a furious ecto-blast at him, intending my hit to shove him against the shield. Instead, he caught it in both hands and stumbled back where the shield should have stopped him.

"Wha - How did you-"

A condescending grin slid onto his face as he absorbed my ecto-blast, "This is not a ghost shield. It is a _special_ shield I designed just for you. It's locked onto your ecto-signature, your DNA. You are the only one who can't pass through it."

My jaw dropped as I stared incredulously. "How did you get my DNA?!"

"When you fought my vultures at the reunion, I believe one of them gave you a nasty scratch." The corner of his mouth twitched, and I backed up a bit at the sudden anger flashing in his eyes. For a split second, his icy-blue eyes had flashed blood red. When he spoke, there was a slight edge to his voice, "Despite their inability to follow orders, I was able to take a sample of your blood from a towel you used."

I narrowed my eyes and growled, "What an incredibly well-planned coincidence."

All traces of anger gone, Vlad smirked at me, "That would be an oxymoron, dear boy."

I pointed at him while yelling angrily, " _You're_ an oxymoron!" I held my ground as Vlad causally strolled towards where I hovered in the air, "You can't keep me here! Somehow, someway, I'll find a way past your stupid force-field."

"Highly unlikely." He shrugged his shoulders without a care in the world. "Even if by some miracle you were to get past it, I have other means of detaining you."

Screw standing my ground. I backed away as I nervously stared at him. I was really unnerved by the way his expression shifted into a grim seriousness that I hadn't seen on him before. "Now, if things can go civilly between us, your stay here can be extremely pleasant, Daniel. Though I would prefer to avoid any unnecessary violence, I will not hesitate to stoop to such measures if the situation demands it. But that is entirely up to you. Either way, you are not leaving anytime soon, I can assure you." He smiled in what I assumed was his attempt at being friendly. "What is it going to be, son?"

"Don't call me that!" I screamed as I fired a large blast of ecto-energy at him.

With a lazy wave of his hand, Vlad created an ecto-shield to deflect my attack. He heavily sighed in exasperation. "Violence it is, then."

I watched with wide eyes as a pair of smokey black rings formed around his waist before pulling apart to reveal Vlad's terrifying demon-like half. Icy eyes changing to blood-red, wicked grin growing sharp fangs, his silver hair darkening to black, and skin paling to an unearthly cold blue. Narrowing my eyes, I launched into a series of attacks.

For nearly a whole hour, I threw ecto-blasts with fury at the older hybrid who leisurely avoided them with hardly any effort. Stupid show-off. What was even more infuriating was the fact that he didn't throw a single punch or shoot a single blast! All he did was dodge me. It wasn't until the sweat was pouring down my skin and I was huffing and puffing did I realize my opponent's goal.

Vlad was waiting for me to tire out! Unfortunately, I realized this too late. I felt like all my energy was gone. And judging by Vlad's supercilious fanged smile, he knew his plan was working. I heatedly wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Ready to give up, Daniel?" Vlad sent me another smug, arrogant grin. "There's no shame in surrendering from a futile battle."

"You wish!" I spat while preparing for another attack. I was getting desperate. Putting all my weight into it, I swung my body towards the creep to deliver what would have been a mean knuckle sandwich. Key word here being 'would'. With ease, Vlad caught my fist three inches away from his face and then he twisted my wrist behind my shoulder blades. Before I knew what was happening, Vlad had both my arms pinned behind my back.

"Oww! Let me go!" I tried to phase out of his grip, but sensing what I was doing, Vlad just phased right along with me so that I couldn't escape. I thrashed around like a feral animal. "Let go! Let go of me!"

Vlad's voice was annoyingly calm, "I will in a moment, Daniel." I felt something wrap around my wrist before he surprisingly released his hold on me. I made to fly away, planning to fire ecto-blasts at a distance. But without my consent, a familiar chilling sensation prickled up my spine. Blinding blue rings split apart from my waist and I fell to the ground in my human form.

Borderline panicking, I felt around inside of me for that paranormal energy that allowed me to transform. But I felt nothing. Every time I tried to change into my ghostly counterpart, a numbing sensation emitted from the skin on my right wrist.

Scooting away from Vlad who was hovering over me in the air, I stared down in apprehension at the metallic band wrapped around my wrist. Without success, I tried to tug it off, but it seemed to only get tighter the harder I pulled.

I shakily stood up and bared my teeth at the creep, "What did you do to me, _Vlad?"_ I venomously spat his name out.

"It is a little invention of mine, designed to repress your ghost powers and keep you from transforming. I call it, the Plasmius Maximus." He explained as he morphed back into his 'human' half. He stood straight and tall, smirking down at me with hooded eyes, "It is inconsequential for you to attempt to get it off. The lock on it is fingerprint activated. I am the only one who can remove it."

Despite what he told me, I didn't stop my attempts to pry it off. It wouldn't budge! My sore wrist turned red. I was so frustrated that if Vlad weren't present, I probably would have cried.

Vlad studied me with a calculating gaze before turning towards his cabin, "Come, Daniel, let's go inside and I can explain things over breakfast."

"Not a chance!" I snarled savagely at being ordered around like a dog. "I'm not going anywhere with you! You can't make me!"

He eyed me challengingly while speaking sternly, "Don't be difficult. You are obviously exhausted and you have not eaten since yesterday morning. I advise you to come willingly because I am not above dragging you inside if I must."

I had a feeling that was no empty threat. He probably _would_ drag me if he wanted to. Vlad had a point though, I felt beyond exhausted. My legs were wobbling, my stomach felt like it was trying to eat itself, I was light-headed, and I was visibly shaking from fatigue. To top it off, I didn't even have access to my powers. If I was 'difficult' as Vlad put it, there was no way I could put up a decent fight. Still, if I was going down, I was going down kicking and screaming! I might be stuck here, but I wasn't about to do a single thing he ordered me to do. Let him try it. I'd give him as much grief that was humanly (and ghostly) possible!

Ignoring my exhaustion, I crouched into a fighting stance and held my fists at the ready. "Try it, cheesehead!"

Without batting an eye, Vlad was in front of me in three long strides. I swung my fist towards his face, and just like last time, he caught it with lightning-fast reflexes. But instead of twisting it around my back like I expected, he expertly flipped me upside down and I was hauled over his shoulder like a sweaty, scrawny sack of potatoes before I could even blink. He didn't even need to morph into his ghost half! After getting over my initial shock, I began to struggle by screaming, kicking and punching. But it wasn't much, considering Vlad's tight, unrelenting grip on my ankles. Without a word, he turned around and began to briskly stride towards the cabin, or as I like to call it, prison.

"HEY!" I yelled furiously, my face burning red from both blood circulation and embarrassment. I pounded my balled up fists on his back uselessly, "Put me down, you maniac!"

"Are you going to cooperate?"

"Not on your putrid, filthy, bitter life!"

"Then, no."

Even though it was the most degrading situation I had ever been in, I never once stopped struggling and yelling insults. It really disturbed me how calm and collected Vlad was through all this. No matter what I did, no matter what I said, I couldn't bother him! I couldn't get him angry or get him to lose his cool. At the most, my rebellious actions have only been a minor inconvenience to him. If I didn't know any better, I'd say his mood has been almost… Pleasant. What was even more humiliating was the fact that Vlad beat me without having thrown a single punch!

This was not my day.

* * *

Vlad's POV~

Whether it was out-of-control teenage hormones or a short temper, it was obvious that the screaming adolescent I carried over my shoulder, kicking and spewing insults, was _not_ in a compliant mood. Did I expect some resistance and attitude from the boy after tricking him into coming here? Yes, I did. Did I anticipate a downright aggressively hostile reaction to this extreme extent? No, I did not. However, I had felt positive that if I tired him out and let him get all his anger out, he'd calm down and comply with going back inside while I explained the situation to him…. Plan B then.

Guilt did manage to worm its way into what little I had left of a conscience. I exploited the boy's desire to go to space camp in order to lure him here. But I've learned long ago to use any and all means to achieve my goals. That day before the reunion I had intently listened for whatever information about the younger halfa I could remember. His fascination with space exploration and astronomy came in handy to my advantage.

I did however, have to admire Daniel to quite an unexpected extent. Even though the child desperately tried to hide it, I could see it in his wide eyes that he was terrified of the current circumstances. But instead of cowering like so many ghosts or humans would have in his position, Daniel bravely fought me and buried all his terror under a façade of resentful anger and witty quips. However, I did wish he wasn't afraid of me. Things would have been a lot easier on him.

My grip tightened around his ankles as he feebly tried to squirm loose. The strongest punches he pounded into my back were almost non-existent thanks to my super strength. Though I did wish he would stop struggling for his own sake. It was no effort for me to restrain Daniel, but he was heavily exhorting himself. Between screaming nonsense about 'fruitloops' and 'lonely, bitter, old creepers', the exhausted child would pant heavily and take deep ragged breaths. This couldn't be healthy for him to stressfully prostrate himself like this. At least his squirming and weak protests were gradually relinquishing, finally succumbing to his enervated state.

Though I must admit, I found Daniel's spitfire and determined personality refreshingly delightful. Ever since I mastered control over my powers and worked my way up in the world, ghosts and humans alike have never possessed the courage to stand up to me or argue against me. I couldn't help but admire Daniel for this. His cocky attitude and witty quips were endearing as well. If only the boy wasn't so stubborn! If only he wasn't so loyal to those traitors!

No matter. Even though he didn't see it, Daniel's best interests were to be under _my_ parental care and tutelage. I was far superior to raise the boy than those two imbeciles. And I would prove it.

By any means necessary.

* * *

 **Special thanks to Mollie Nail!**

 ***Drags myself out of bed and grabs coffee. Checks reviews for story and spews coffee everywhere* "Well gosh golly gee whiz and heavens to heckin' Betsy."**

 **ChaoticMinds: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! While it's really fun to read your questions and theories, understand that I just can't confirm nor deny anything. You readers are ninja master minds and if I say too much, I'll just spoil future chapters. Rest asured that all your questions will be covered in the following chapters. However, I will give you this, you guessed correctly on a couple of things - but I won't tell you what they are! Muhahahaha! But seriously, thank you so much for the review, it really made my day! BTW, what's Phantom Planet? I've seen every episode, but I don't recall one named that. *Hates Phantom Planet so much, my brain deleted the memory of that episode* Are you sure that's a real thing? You must be confused.**

 **And a big thanks to everyone else who reviewed, fav, and/or followed my story! And in case you're wondering, yes, I do thrive off cliff hangers and reader anguish. Muhahahahaaaaa!**


	8. Chapter 8

Downward Spiral by SupremeDramaOverlord

 **Chapter 8 - I Need to get a Restraining Order on my Stalker**

Danny's POV~

Think about the last time you've felt immense anger and frustration. Next, remember that painful memory of when you were so humiliated, you wished the ground would swallow you whole. Go on, take your time. Got it? Good. Now roll all those emotions into one and multiply it by ten. Once you do that, you'll have a pretty good idea about how I was feeling as the pompous creep effortlessly carried me inside like a degraded sack of potatoes. As embarrassing as it was, not once did I stop spouting insults and threats at a seemingly indifferent Vlad.

Without using doors like a normal person, Vlad phased us through the walls. I didn't pay much attention to my surrounds as I wriggled around in my captor's grip fruitlessly. But I was caught off guard as I was unexpectedly dropped onto a chair and pushed against the side of a table. A quick glance around told me that I was in a large dining room. With a snobbish posture, Vlad calmly took a seat directly next to me at the head of the table. I scowled. There were only two chairs, and with angry movements, I scooted my chair away from the older hybrid. To my annoyance, this only amused him. I glared at the laughter shining in his eyes. What a jerk.

"Creepy, jerk-face Fruitloop!" I sneered. It irked me to no end that all I've managed to do was entertain my kidnapper.

Vlad grinned facetiously, "Despite your creative insults, I have been called worse."

It then occurred to me that without mom or dad around, no one was there to censor my language. A long list of foul, colorful names popped into my vocabulary. I opened my mouth to let out a few four letter words that I've never spoken before in my life, but before I could test any of them out, my spine tingled with a chill. Instead of profanities, a puff of blue mist poured from my mouth.

Instantly, I straightened in my seat and scanned the room in a frenzy, painfully aware of how vulnerable I was without access to my powers. From across the room, a ghost phased through the door and swiftly glided towards Vlad and I. I stiffened.

Realizing that I was about to bolt out of my chair, Vlad quickly intervened, "There's no need to panic, Daniel. Miss Raglan works as my personal chef."

I eyed the ghost warily. The specter was a squat woman who looked to be in her early fifties. She was wearing a glowing purple dress that looked like something out of an old western movie, and like most ghosts, her skin was a paranormal green color and her eyes were a bright cherry-red. Her flaming red hair was loosely tied into a bun, and I couldn't quite tell if it was on fire or not. She didn't really look aggressive or dangerous, but then again things aren't always what they seem. She gave me a benign smile, which I returned with a distrustful stare. When she came closer, I noticed that she was carrying two plates. Once she placed them directly in front of Vlad and me, she floated away without a word. It was only after she left the room did I reposition my suspicious gaze to Vlad. I remained in my tense position.

"You hired a _ghost_ to cook for you?" My voice was laced with disbelief as I raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"All of my employed staff are ghosts." Vlad explained with a careless wave of his hand. "I find that they are adequately more efficient than humans. They are sufficient, reliable, and they don't ask questions or report my doings to the authorities or public media."

My glare intensified. I wished I had my powers so I could make my eyes glow to appear threatening. "How convenient for you," I muttered disdainfully. "Just how many ghosts are here right now?"

Vlad responded without worry, "That is nothing you need to concern yourself with. Rest assured, they will not bother you." He picked up his fork and took a bite of his food before saying, "You better eat before it gets cold."

I wanted to mention how I wanted a go at the ghost who piloted the jet, but instead I looked down at the plate in front of me with unease. My stomach rumbled, and a pleasant aroma wafted into my nose, causing saliva to gush into my mouth. However, I didn't pick up any utensils. Narrowing my eyes in suspicion, I eyed the deceitfully delicious looking food. I didn't really know what it was, it was some kind of spiffy looking omelet. Steam was drifting off it, and ignoring the tempting fragrance assaulting my nose and my pleading stomach, I leaned away from it while scrunching my face in distrust. I was _not_ going to eat it.

Vlad appeared torn between amusement and exasperation, "Oh honestly, Daniel, I didn't poison your food."

I stubbornly folded my arms across my chest. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" I've already seen how great of an actor he was.

He scoffed, "Do you really think I would go through all the trouble of bringing you here, taking the precautions to make sure you can't leave, just to kill you during breakfast?"

Without wavering my dubious glare, I poked at it with obvious mistrust. "You're the crazy psychopath, not me. I wouldn't put it past you."

Again, Vlad scoffed and he was about to say something when I interrupted, "Why did you bring me here, anyway? Whatever your evil plan is, I'll stop you!"

Vlad laughed and I failed to see what he thought was so funny. " _Evil plan?"_ He chuckled, "Daniel, I am not some silly comic book villain."

"That's debatable, but not the point." I retorted while fixing him with a heated glare, "Why am I here?" I stressed my words angrily.

A sly smirk slowly spread across his face. I was instantly put on the alert. "If you eat your breakfast, I'll humor you and explain my so-called, 'evil plan'. How does that sound?"

Somehow I felt even more degraded than I already was. Did Vlad seriously just bribe me to eat my food like a five-year-old being urged to eat broccoli in exchange for dessert? I felt my face heat up in anger and embarrassment. That really stung my pride. My hands itched to throw my plate at the creep's egotistical face. The only thing restraining me from doing so was my thirst for answers. Besides, I _was_ pretty hungry, and it didn't really make much sense for Vlad to try and poison me after everything he did to bring me here.

Begrudgingly, I made dramatic, pointed movements as I picked up my fork and aggressively bit into the omelet. Taste exploded across my tongue. It took every last ounce of self-control I possesed not to wolf it all down. It wasn't often I got to eat breakfast, I was always rushing out the door so I wouldn't be late for school. When I did have time though, it was normally cereal or a piece of burnt toast. I'd never admit it out loud, but this was probably the best meal I've eaten in awhile.

I ate without speaking a word to Vlad, the silence occupied with the clicks of silverware on the plates. He would occasionally send me pleased glances which I would openly return with loathing glares. It pained me to admit it, but instead of getting on his nerves, Vlad seemed ecstatic with my presence. This infuriated me.

I finished eating first and even though I didn't have long to wait, I glowered impatiently as Vlad finished his food with slow movements. The corners of his lips quirked up teasingly. I refused to dignify his purposely annoying actions with a vocal response.

When at long last he swallowed his last bite, I stared him down coldly, determined to get my answers. "Alright, I did what you asked. Now start talking, cheesehead! Why did you bring me here?"

"I would have thought it'd be obvious."

"Well it's not." I retorted with frustration.

"Has it occurred to you that I might have simply brought you here so I could spend time with you? To get to know you?"

I snorted, "Yeah, sure. I wasn't born yesterday." I refused to believe Vlad dragged me into the middle of nowhere just to get chummy and swap friendship bracelets. I nearly laughed at the ridiculous notion. The idea was borderline insane.

"I am being serious, Daniel. Furthermore, I still want to teach you how to properly use your powers, that was one of the main reasons for bringing you here." His lips curled into a cunning smile, "Ghost fighting has become problematic as of late, am I correct?"

My eyes narrowed, "How'd you know about that?" Now that I think about it, before he hauled me over his shoulder, didn't he say he knew that I didn't eat since yesterday morning? My jaw dropped as I gaped at Vlad, "Have you been spying on me?! You creep!"

Vlad placed a hand over his chest in a mocking manner to fabricate hurt, "Daniel, it is rude to accuse people of spying. Perhaps it never occurred to you that word simply travels fast in the Ghost Zone?"

"You've been stalking me!"

"Stalking is such a strong word," Vlad waved a hand airily. "I prefer the term, 'intense research of an individual'."

I scowled, "You have way too much free time." I sarcastically taunted, "You seriously need a hobby, or at least a girlfriend. Might I suggest internet dating? Or at least a cat?"

Vlad smirked. "How many cats do you think it would take to entertain _me?"  
_  
"Whatever!" I growled, enraged that I failed to rub him the wrong way. "You're still a load of crap! And so is the idea of you teaching me. I don't care what you do to me, I'm never going to disown my family for a few ghost lessons."

A stern expression settled onto Vlad, "I've already told you, Daniel, I have no intention to cause you any harm. And although it is a pleasing thought, I am going to train you regardless whether or not you denounce your bumbling father or treacherous mother. I have complete faith you will do so in your own time."

Ok, I'll admit it. I snapped like a twig. But can you really blame me? There was a lot of stress and frustration building on my shoulders by this point, and hearing Vlad blatantly insult my parents was the last straw! Growling with uncontrollable rage, I sprang from my chair causing it to fall over backwards with a loud bang. I slammed my palms on the table as I shook with anger, "Don't you _dare_ talk about my parents like that! Get this through your head - I don't need or want anything from you! I'm doing just fine on my own and I'd rather go to my dad for advice than you! He's better a better man than you'll ever be!"

A strange mix of terror and satisfaction ignited within me as it seemed that I finally got under Vlad's incredibly thick skin. Not even a second went by when I finished my last sentence did he spring from his seat to tower over me. Jeez, was he always this tall? The guy was nearly two feet taller than me. His eyes radiated with a deadly fire as they shined blood-red. Even though I was overwhelmingly frightened, I at long last figured out how to tick him off. However, I sorely questioned if it was worth it as a pinkish, ghostly aurora surrounded him and the air fizzled and sparked with supernatural energy. The lights on the chandelier flickered as I somehow managed a shaky scowl on my face. I did, however, break eye-contact first.

After what felt like hours when in reality was probably only a couple of minutes, Vlad's eyes changed back to their normal icy-blue. He glared down at me before furiously hissing, "You can pretend all you want, you can deny it all you wish and remain in the delusion that your idiotic parents love you regardless of your ghost half, but that doesn't change the fact that their love is not unconditional! If they were to ever find out they would never accept you! And even now, in their ignorant state of mind, they have proven to be neglectful caretakers. The sooner you realize this, the better off you'll be. As for training you how to use your ghost powers, you desperately need my guidance and you're going to get it whether you want it or not!"

Vlad took a slow, deep breath and then he seemed to calm down significantly. The dangerous sparks in the air died away and the lights ceased flickering.

Perhaps I should have kept my mouth shut, but I was still determined to find someway out of this mess. Feeling some of my bravado return, I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. "You're forgetting about my sister, Jazz." I pulled out my trump card with smug grin, "Jazz is the most overprotective sister in whole world and I was supposed to call her yesterday night! Right now, she's probably up a roof with worry. I'll bet she's already got the police to label me missing."

Any lingering traces of anger vanished from Vlad's expression only to be replaced with his usual arrogant demeanor. I wasn't really sure which mood I preferred him in. "The thing about that is no one will expect you back until the end of the week. If you don't call, your family will probably shrug it off and believe that you're enjoying yourself too much to be bothered to call them. And besides," Vlad smirked rather nastily, "Law enforcement has never been a concern to me before. Why should it now?"

Panic began to twist my stomach into knots and I began to regret ever eating that omelet. I was out of ideas. Vlad had a point, my parents definitely wouldn't be worried about me until the end of the week. And even if my sister did get the police involved, what could they possibly do? Number one, they wouldn't give a crap about some missing C student nobody, and two, why would they ever suspect Vlad Masters billionaire as a culprit? Not to mention the fact that nobody was going to come looking for me in the Rocky Mountains. I was powerless and trapped with an unpredictable kidnapper and potential murderer. Despite how hard I tried to keep it together, I could feel myself slowly start to hyperventilate.

I looked up when Vlad cleared his throat to gain my attention as his facial features softened somewhat. "How about we make a deal, Little Badger?"

Ignoring the painfully humiliating and confusing nickname, I fixed him with a suspicious glare as I shifted my feet. "A deal?" I asked skeptically. What was he playing at?

Pleased that I didn't scream aggressively or throw insults for once, Vlad nodded encouragingly, "Yes, a harmless little deal. If you cooperate during training and give living here a try, I promise to return you back to Amity Park safe and sound by the end of the week."

I opened my mouth to have another rebellious outburst, but then I hesitated and actually gave it some thought. So far, every defiant action, no matter how small, has backfired on me massively. Not to mention, it wasn't the wisest course of action to poke an unstable stalker with a stick - especially when I was so vulnerable. If I was going to escape, I would have to be sneaky about it. I'd have to lure Vlad into a false sense of security and pretend to go along with it. I frowned. That would involve me to actually _listen_ to the creep. I'd have to do what he says.

But even if I didn't find a way to escape, maybe I wouldn't have to. If he was being honest (which was a stretch), he'd just take me home by the end of the week. Still, it couldn't be that easy. There had to be something I wasn't getting.

I glance at Vlad who was waiting patiently for my response. "So," I asked hesitantly, "I stay here for a week, let you train me, and you'll take me home? Just like that?" Vlad nodded, relieved that I was acting 'civilly'. I narrowed my eyes incredulity, "What's the catch? Nothing is that cut and dry when you're involved."

Vlad laughed humorously, "No catch, dear boy. It'll be just like I told you. Get comfortable, let me train you and by the end of the week I'll send you back to Amity Park. Think of it as a vacation."

I fixed him with a hard glare, "Promise?"

Vlad's tone was sincere, "If you cooperate, I promise to send you home by the end of the week."

There were a few minutes of silence while I thought it over. I couldn't really think of any other plan that would get me out of my predicament. If I wanted to escape, it looked like I was going to have to play to Vlad's tune. Not happy in the least, I folded my arms across my chest while mumbling, "Fine. It's deal." An idea occurred to me and I tried to sound as casual as possible, "Can I have my duffle bag back? I'm going to need it if I'm staying for the week."

Vlad laughed heartily, "I'm afraid not, Daniel. Don't worry; you'll have no use for your parents' ecto-weapons during your stay here. Everything you need is already provided."

I withheld a frustrated growl. My jig was up before it even started. Good gosh, I wanted to punch that victorious gleam out of his vainglorious eyes. Vlad reached out to ruffle my hair as I resentfully jerked away, "Don't touch me!"

"Just give this a chance, Daniel." Vlad exasperatedly sighed. "For all you know, you might not even want to leave by the end of the week. You'll find that I am a better father than that fat oaf, Jack."

Heat surged angrily into my cheeks. I hated how he would insult both my parents like it was a second nature. The urge to compare Vlad to my dad was hanging on the edge of my tongue, but the memory of the last time I did that kept me silent. Even though I loathed the conceited creep, I'd be lying if I told myself that I wasn't terrified of the guy. Still, I wasn't going to reply to the jab to my dad.

When all Vlad received was a heated mistrustful glare, he sighed with irritation, "I can see that you are still upset-"

"Understatement of the year."

"Why don't you have some time to yourself?" Vlad suggested while ignoring my comment. "I have a few things I need to check on. While I'm gone, why don't you go upstairs to your room and get cleaned up? It's the first door on the right, everything you need is up there." He swiftly turned and headed out the door before I could voice any smart-aleck remarks.

My blood boiled. What did he mean by _my_ room?! As if this was all just an ordinary day for me! I had half a mind to completely ignore everything he told me, but the other half was regrettably weary of making him mad again. And the thick layer of dried sweat and grit covering my skin wasn't too comfortable either. With a growl that would have sent a lion cowering, I stomped out the dining room doors and up the stairs into the room where Vlad directed me to. I entered the nightmare of a bedroom that I woke up in only hours before and grouchily swung open the walk-in-closet door.

I glanced skeptically around the abundant articles of clothing. While none of it was overly fancy, it was more formal than I was used to. I selected a pair of jeans that looked relatively normal, though they were fitted. Then I picked out a blue oxford shirt. Yup, you heard right. Oxford. There was not _one_ T-shirt in this entire closet. Not one! At least the shoes were relatively normal. In the back of the closet, there was a shelf of high top converse in every color of the rainbow. As I grabbed a pair of black shoes, I decided to rank Vlad above clowns on my creepy meter.

After finding a pair of socks and boxers in the dresser, I entered the last door which to my correct guess was indeed a bathroom. By this point, I wasn't really surprised that it was far more wider and spacious than my _bedroom_ back home in Amity. The extravagant overhead light reflected the glistening counters and tile floor. Tch, Vlad sure did have gaudy style. I shook my head as I closed the door behind me.

Walking over to the closet, I opened the door and was instantly assaulted by an explosion of fragrance. I nearly choked. Glancing around, I noted that labeling the sizable room a 'closet' was a bit of a fib. It was probably the same size as the walk-in-closet. Unsurprisingly, I had my pick of countless selections of extravagant soaps, shampoos, and conditioners. I can promise you that you wouldn't find any of these products in your everyday grocery store. None of the bottles were made from plastic. Instead they were all made of different colored glass with elegant writing on the outside to advertise the names. Heck if I knew what any of them read. Most of them were in written in foreign languages and the ones in english were in indistinguishable cursive. Rolling my eyes, I randomly grabbed what I needed to scrub off the grime and dried sweat. Poking around, I found the softest and biggest towels that I've ever touched in my life.

When I went to look for the shower, I was briefly thrown in for a loop. Instead of a bathtub, there was massive jacuzzi that was deeper than I was tall. On the other side of the room was a curved alcove lit with a soft blue light. Curious, I walked into it while staring in bewilderment at the numerous, flat, silver buttons stationed on the inside wall. Without really thinking, I pushed one.

Big mistake.

I shrieked as freezing water gushed from all around me in powerful jets. They sprayed at me from the left, the right, the front, the ceiling - heck, even the freaking floor spouted a mini geyser! Flailing my arms around wildly, I beat the wall in hopes of turning the crazy thing off. When I managed to shut it off, I was soaking wet in ice-cold water. My shirt was twisted around at an odd angle and my jeans clung to me like a second sticky skin. Not to mention how awful my wet socks felt. I spit out a mouthful of water.

You think that I would have learned by now that I shouldn't press strange buttons.

Shivering, I grumbled under my breath as I toyed around with the controls with a bit more caution. Once I got the jets to flow significantly gentler and the water a pleasantly warm temperature, I discarded my soaked clothes and stepped back into the bizarre shower. By the time I was drying myself off, I smelled strongly of coconut and my mood had improved somewhat. True, I was still angry with Vlad, but it felt nice to be clean again.

After I got dressed, I walked over to a cabinet next to the sink, the mirror fogged up with steam. I wasn't surprised to discover a basket full of dozens of tubes of different kinds of toothpaste. None of which I recognized as anything you could find in a Walmart. The same went with the box of brand new toothbrushes. Electric or otherwise. Not really caring anymore at this point, I randomly selected what I needed and after brushing my teeth, I just left the items on the glossy counter.

I didn't really bother to find a comb. I was content to leave my wet locks clinging to my skull. Normally, I would have just phased the water off, but that was an impossible task thanks to Vlad's stupid accessory. I scowled at my wrist. The black band was plain and felt like simple rubbery material. However, there was no doubt that inside the thick bracelet, there was advanced technology. Even though I knew it was pointless, I tugged. It pulled at my skin as if embedded in it, the area around it growing red from aggravation. Every time I pulled against it, the bracelet would tighten its hold. Holding my irritated wrist, I left the bedroom while slamming the door behind me.

Pausing in the hallway, I listened for any sign of Vlad. Relieved with the silence, I warily walked down the stairs and into the living room. I was about to head over to the front doors, but I had froze where I stood. My jaw went slack as I slowly turned in place, examining my surroundings with disgusted horror.

Vlad had _sick_ décor taste.

Taxidermy of bears, mountain lions, elk, and countless other species of woodland creatures lined the walls and pelts laid draped over the furnisher. I gaped at my surroundings. Some of you might not find that disturbing, but what sent goosebumps crawling over my flesh was the disturbing positions they were in. Faces were frozen and twisted into permanent snarls, the creatures with claws were posed ready for the kill. The dim lighting and the knowledge of who's house I was in deeply unsettled me.

Then I looked down.

With an undignified squawk, I leaped away from the bear rug. The head was stretched wide open to display massively sharp teeth. I felt incredibly grateful that Sam wasn't here to see any of this. The goth ultra-recyclo-vegetarian would have blown her top off.

Giving the room one final mortified stare, I turned towards the exit and hurried outside.

I had to get out here.

* * *

 **Special thanks to Mollie Nail and to all my** **lovely reviewers! The reviews are so sweet, ya'll are making me blush!**

 **Gwntan12: Yup, Danny sure is waist deep in trouble this time! He's gonna have a hard time getting himself out of this one. Thank you for the review!**

 **Guest: Squeee! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much. Thanks a lot for the review!**

 **Olliepops16: *Blushes furiously* Thanks so much for the nice compliments! I'm really happy you enjoy the story so much!**


	9. Chapter 9

Downward Spiral by SupremeDramaOverlord

 **Chapter 9 - The Fruitloop's Evil Loophole**

Vlad's POV~

Quickly departing from the dining room, I hurried at a brisk pace down the hall. Not concerned in the least with leaving Daniel to his own devices, I allowed a proud, victorious smirk to spread across my face. Everything was going exactly as I planned it to. I only needed to ensure the final aspect was in place.

Ever since Daniel rejected my tutelage in loyalty to his moronic parents, I prepared very carefully for this moment. No measure was too extreme or overlooked in order to ensure that the boy wouldn't be capable of leaving the vicinity. From the shield to the Plasmius Maximus, I invented every security development I could conjure from the depths of my mind. Unknown to the young halfa, the bracelet had a tracking device built into it. If he were somehow to escape, I'd simply locate his coordinates and teleport to him.

Daniel would _not_ be leaving.

Not until the end of the week anyway, but that had an unforeseen loophole. Well, unforeseen to Daniel at least. Credit must be given to Daniel to some extent, however. After proposing my little 'deal', the boy was quick to conjure suspicions of hidden aspects involving trickery. In the end, I did succeed in getting him to at least pretend to agree to the current arrangements. The poor boy was a terrible liar.

Despite Daniel's obvious distrust and hostility towards me, I felt happier than I had ever been in twenty years, _long years_ , of being alone. Daniel may not be pleased with me now, but I was positive that I could change that. Once the week was over, he'd come to realize that it was in his best interests to stay under my guidance. I'd make sure of it. Life here was going to be peaceful for Daniel without having to worry about ghosts attacking him at random or having to be constantly on edge with his parents' dangerous weapons that would unintentionally harm him. Making sure he didn't skip meals was going to be a priority too. Those two imbeciles never cared to take the time to make sure Daniel was eating properly or notice how thin and scrappy it was causing him to be. For goodness' sakes! They didn't even notice that he was sometimes quite literally covered in bruises! Too engrossed in tinkering with their inventions, they'd never showed the slightest concern in either of their two children. I smirked. Soon their pathetic parenting skills wouldn't matter anymore.

I phased through the locked door to my study. It was smaller than the one back in Wisconsin, but it suited my purposes well enough. This was not a room Daniel would be permitted in. Striding over to the elegant fireplace in the back of the room, I phased through it and into the dark passageway. Eyes glowing brightly, I used my powers to see in the dark as I descended down a short flight of stairs. The passageway opened into an impressive and spacious underground lab. Work tables were covered in various assortments of tools, blueprints, weapons, and inventions. But unlike the chaotic conditions I knew Jack and Maddie kept their lab, my laboratory held an organized quality about it.

Without hesitation, I swiftly strode over to the far side of the room. The wall was covered in screens and once I reached the control panel, I switched them on. The surveillance footage showed multiple images of the Fenton household inside and out, which was now a complete war zone. Furniture had been tossed around, items were strewn about, slimy ectoplasm covered the walls and ceiling, and mutilated and disfigured ghostly animals were set on a rampage throughout the house. One screen revealed Jack charging through the hall in an attempt to attack a couple of murderous ghost hawks. He aimed a bazooka at them but tripped at the last minute.

My lips quirked into a smile as the spectral birds charged down, ready to tear the buffon to pieces. Needless to say, I was massively disappointed when Maddie jumped out in front of Jack with her machete swinging. In swift ninja-like movements, the woman sliced her weapon cleanly through them, effectively destroying them.

Feeling the beginnings of aggressive infuriation, I scooped up a communication device of my own design and spoke into it with irritation lining my voice. "Care to explain to me why the Fentons are still alive, Skulker?"

I glared at a screen showing the outside of the house. Floating above the roof, Skulker was directing more ghostly animals to attack. Thanks to my resources and technology, I managed to create an upgraded and more efficient version of his metallic suit. It was much better than the one Daniel destroyed. In exchange for the hunter's services of course, which were proving to be depressingly inefficient.

"The Whelp's family is surprisingly elusive!" Skulker's disgruntled voice growled out of the intercom. "This might take some time, so stick it!"

"Tread carefully when speaking to me, Skulker," I spoke calmly, yet no one could deny the malice behind my words, "I want all three of the Fenton's dead before the end of the week. Destroy them or I'll come down there and do it myself. And believe me, you _don't_ want things to come to that."

I watched the screen in satisfaction when Skulker visibly shuddered in unease, dreading to invoke my wrath a second time. I hung up before turning away from the surveillance scenes and leaving to search for Daniel. If I had too, I would go to Amity Park and finish those pests myself! I'd simply create a duplicate to stay here in Daniel's sights and he'd be none the wiser. Yes, the child would surely have his suspicions but he would have no solid evidence once my scheme was carried out. Not to mention, he would soon depend on me after everything I plotted came to pass.

Like so many times before now, I could see it all unfolding in my mind's eye. When the week came to a close and I sent the Little Badger back to that miserable town, he would be shocked and devastated to discover that a freak ghost incident took the lives of his family. Obviously, I would be there to pick up the pieces and after I adopt him as my own, Daniel would quickly learn that I'm the only one he would ever need ever again.

The ends would justify the means.

But Daniel was no fool. Oh, I had no doubt in my mind that he would suspect my hand in his family's deaths, but those conjectures wouldn't wait long to fade away. The undying need for the comfort and support that I would give him would be too strong for the boy to resist. In due time, Daniel was going to view me as the perfect father he never had in Jack. I'd make sure of it. There wasn't a doubt that Daniel's life would be better, happier, and safer with him as my son. It would take him time understand this, but eventually, he'd forget about his old family and accept me as his new one. Daniel was at a very impressionable age, after all.

Following Daniel's unique ecto-signature, I stepped outside and immediately spotted him. The boy was carefully feeling along the transparent wall surrounding the house. Slightly impressed that he thought to test my shield for weak spots, I stood back to watch while he still thought himself to be alone. Though he wouldn't find any, I found it somewhat amusing to watch Daniel carefully studying the shield for any faults. Frustration was evident in his body language after a few moments of failing to find a defective aspect to the barrier. Angrily, he pounded on it with fists before sending it a swift kick. He yelped.

I had to stifle a chuckle as Daniel fumed at the invisible shield. As he grumbled under his breath, I was pleased to note that he followed my instructions to clean himself up. His baggy torn clothing was replaced with something much more fitting.

The corners of my mouth tilted up as Daniel stood straight and tall while resentfully looking the transparent shield up and down as if silently sizing it up. I had to keep myself from laughing at the boy's antics. The young halfa released a furious huff and turned away from the cause of his stress. I was about to make myself known when his eyes lit up like he had an epiphany. Intrigued, I kept hidden to see what would play out. I watched him scan the ground around him before he rushed over to something in the grass. I already knew what he intended to do with that rock before he used it. Raising it high in the air, he brought it down with force against the bracelet.

Just like the shield, I had spent countless hours in creating the bracelet to perfection. Nothing in heaven or earth could damage it. It was no surprise when I heard an irritated growl. It _did_ surprise me when the boy aggressively smashed the rock repeatedly against the band around his wrist. The bracelet was without blemish, but his wrist was another story. Scratches were littering the skin quickly around his wrist and I rushed forward. "Daniel!"

I grabbed his raised fist before he could strike another blow. The boy gasped in surprise before dropping the stone in shock. He tensed and tried to pull away but I held fast and grabbed his other arm below the elbow.

"What do you think you are doing?!" The cuts weren't too terrible, but they were not pleasing to look at. "How could you be so ridiculous to do this to yourself?!" Still holding both of his arms, I shifted my incredulous stare to Daniel for some absurd childish excuse. I faltered.

The boy had frozen on the spot and his eyes were the size of saucers. Daniel didn't even try to glare; his face was too shocked with terror to attempt anything but fright. His arms slightly shook under my hold. I then realized what had him under such a state of terror. I mentally slapped myself for my carelessness. Hurriedly, I willed my burning eyes to cool back to their human blue indigo color and my fangs to vanish from view. It was an unintentional ghostly aptitude.

As I relaxed my grip, I was relieved to see some of Daniel's bravo return with a glare and the usual insults.

"What's the matter, fruit- fruitloop?" I heard the faint crack in his voice that he desperately tried to cover it up with a cough. "Scared I'll break your precious bracelet and beat you up?" He scowled and attempted to jerk out of my grip, "Let go!"

He struggled, unable to wrench out of my grip. I critically stared down at his scratched wrist. The cuts weren't too deep. It would not take long for them to heal over. Thanks to the fascinating healing abilities that came with being a halfa, I estimated there wouldn't even be a single scar in a mere two hours.

Switching my stare to Daniel, I spoke sternly, "The bracelet is designed out of indestructible materials. I strongly advise you to _never_ try this again." When he didn't have a rebellious quip, I released my grip and he hurriedly backed away to put some space between us. My frown deepened. The fact that he willingly hurt himself in an attempt to get the bracelet off deeply concerned me. If this happens again I would need to take necessary action to ensure his safety. Satisfied that I got my point across, I gestured towards his wrist, "Due to your ghostly platelets, the scratches should be gone soon."

Daniel raised a confused eyebrow at me before skeptically glancing down at his wrist, "What do you mean by that?"

I let a smug smirk slide on my face, "You mean you don't know about our supernatural healing capabilities?"

"I do too know!" Daniel exclaimed with burning cheeks. His face scrunched up in embarrassment and it was at this time I wished I had a camera with me.

I smiled with amusement, "Dear boy, you are a horrible liar. Your absence of knowledge concerning your ghost half is precisely why you need my guidance." Appearing insulted, Daniel's jaw dropped. He opened his mouth to retaliate but I quickly cut him off, "Speaking of guidance, we should probably get started with training."

Leaving no room for argument, I swiftly turned on my heel and strode away at a brisk pace. I only had to wait a minute for the sound of a reluctant teenager's footsteps to be heard following behind me. Glancing over my shoulder, I was met with a loathing glower. Daniel was cautiously keeping a good distance between us with an annoyed scowl covering his face.

Knowing it would only rile the child, I teasingly smirked, "You should smile more, Little Badger." My lips quirked into a wide grin when his face scrunched up in obvious distaste for the pet name. "You wouldn't want your face to stick like that."

It was adorable the way Daniel simmered in both embarrassment and anger. His face turned nine different shades of red. But my brow rose curiously when Daniel slowly sported a crafty smirk of his own.

"You mean like your face?" He asked sarcastically. "On the bright side, you won't need a mask when Halloween comes around."

"Ah, there's that teen wit again." I playfully responded, finding Daniel's banter entertaining. He did, however, seem peeved that his comment didn't provoke me as he intended.

"Whatever," Daniel huffed as he folded his arms across his chest. "Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see." I replied simply while smirking at the boy's defiant glare. Even though Daniel followed me without saying a single word, I could feel the daggers he was drilling into my back with his eyes.

We walked along a stone path towards the back of the house that lead up to a large domed building. I opened the double doors but paused when Daniel didn't follow. He stood a few yards away, anxiety etched on his nervous face.

"I suppose we don't have to begin training today if you're too scared... " I drawled out slyly, the unspoken challenge hanging tauntingly in the air.

Keeping the satisfied smile at bay proved to be difficult for me as I watched the boy bristle indignantly. "I am _not_ scared! It takes a lot to scare me, a lot more than you've got!" And with that proclamation, the young halfa stormed past me and stomped through the doorway. However, he did hesitate once I closed the door and became engulfed in shadows.

I formed a ghostly flame in my palm, its radiant glow guiding me to where I knew the light switch was located. Flipping the lights on, I watched Daniel's distrustful glare melt away into amazement. Different varieties of training equipment of several shapes and sizes were stationed all over the spacious room. None of it resembled anything a normal gym would have.

Pleased with Daniel's reaction, I gestured around us, "Everything you see here I invented myself. Most of the machines were created a few years ago, the rest I recently built specifically for your training."

Remembering his current situation, the endearing awed face on Daniel instantly turned sour. He stared threateningly into my eyes. Unexpectedly, his own eyes brilliantly flashed an otherworldly green.

Daniel's hands reached up to his shocked face having felt the spectral energy rush through him. "Wh- What happened?" He examined his bracelet, "I thought this thing blocked my ghost half?"

"Ah, yes it does. However," I drawled the word out as the boy shot me an accusing glare. "When you're inside _here,_ the bracelet automatically shuts itself off."

"Oh?" Daniel folded his arms across his chest. "That's convenient. How'd you get that to work?"

I waved his question away while striding over to a special shooting range, "Unimportant for you to know. Let's start here."

Interested, the child walked over as I explained for him to shoot an ecto-blast at the box-like metallic target twenty yards away. By hitting the box with an ecto-blast, the monitor above it would read the temperature of his spectral energy. From there I would estimate his power level and determine how to properly train him. After I finished explaining, I was instantly suspicious of the fraudulent expression blooming across his face.

Instead of morphing into his ghost half and doing what I instructed him, Daniel leisurely leaned on one side while holding his hands behind him. "Gee, I don't know, Plasmius." His eyes hooded, "That kind of information is, how should I put it? _Unimportant for you to know._ " He shrugged uncaringly as my eyebrows rose incredulously, "Besides, I'm not really feeling up to it. I think it might be catching a bug from traveling or being kidnapped. Take your pick."

Ah, I see what this is. The stubborn little badger still wanted to be difficult with me. I suppose I should have seen this coming. I wasn't surprised. Nothing was ever simple when Daniel was involved. I loved it.

Burying my devious smirk, I pretended to ponder this. "Hmmm, perhaps you have a point, Daniel."

He blinked, "I do?"

Slowly nodding as if turning the notion around in my head, I casually wandered towards the doors, "It was foolish of me to ask so much of you."

"What do mean by that?" The child demanded sounding offended.

I melded my face into one of understanding, "It was utter rubbish of me to expect you to do something way beyond your capabilities, dear boy." I spoke craftily. "The next time you are incapable of performing a basic task, just say so."

I turned my back to Daniel and headed for the exit. I didn't glance behind me as he growled in wounded pride before a sound resembling an atomic bomb exploded. I turned around with satisfaction. The target was scorched and blackened from the hybrid's blast and traces of smoke still singed off it. I stared at the monitor.

It read, -254.67 F.

Needless to say, I was surprised. Daniel had unknowingly proved to be a high-level ghost.

"Hmm," I hummed, not letting on how impressed I was. "You have an ice core. Interesting."

"Right, an ice core." Daniel shuffled around awkwardly, "What is that exactly?"

I smirked amusingly as the boy avoided my gaze, feeling embarrassed with having asked me a question. Personally, I didn't expect him to really know much since no one had been there to teach him. Until today, of course.

I smiled reassuringly, not wanting him to feel conflicted with asking me important questions. "Every ghost has a 'core'," I patiently explained. "It's what gives ghosts energy and sustains them."

"So," Daniel frowned with uncertainty, "A core is like a heart?"

"In a way, yes." I nodded with approval. "There are two different cores, hot or cold cores. Depending on the level of power, each core produces a different variety of abilities."

"Really?" Curiosity replaced resentment, "Like what?"

Pleased, I grinned, "Most ghosts are only capable of minor things like overshadowing, ectoplasmic rays, flight, intangibility, and invisibility. But powerful cores can allow the user to produce fire, channel electricity, or even perform cryokinesis."

The boy's expression went blank at the last word of my sentence. I elaborated, "Cryokinesis is ice manipulation." Understanding then dawned on Daniel's face.

Daniel's face scrunched up in confusion. "But if my blast was so cold, how could it have scorched the target?"

I held out my hand and allowed a small ball of ecto-energy to flare in my palm, "Each ghost has a unique temperature to their ghostly energy. Surrounding that energy, ectoplasm of high, burning temperatures holds it intact. Despite whether or not your core is cold."

The hybrid tilted his head thoughtfully, "You can create fire. Does that mean you have a hot core?"

Impressed by his sharp mind, I smiled, "I have a _fire_ core. Common cores are referred to as hot or cold cores."

"Didn't you tell me I had an ice core?" Daniel excitingly stared at me, "Does that mean I got ice powers?"

I became delighted that the boy's infuriation with me was unconsciously being replaced with an ecstatic marvel to learn. "In time you will. Your ice core must first take time to mature. Until then there are countless skills you should master first." I transformed into my ghost half, "Let's begin."

* * *

 **!THE ABSOLUTE TRUTH BEHIND THE LONG UPDATE!**

 **I swear to the gods of ice cream that I was hard at work, endlessly typing away this chapter for your reading pleasure when the unexpected happened! Out of nowhere, Fright Knight showed up and legit tried to slice my freaking head off. Apparently, asking him if he helped Monty Python find the holy grail was** _ **not**_ **something he found amusing. Thankfully, my friend Mollie distracted him by throwing pumpkins and Halloween decorations at his face. We barely escaped with our lives! Unfortunately, my poor laptop was badly damaged in the skirmish. May my sweet baby rest in pieces. I soon realized that I needed a new laptop. Then I realized I needed money in order to acquire one. So after coming up with a detailed and difficult heist, Mollie and I managed to steal Ember's guitar and sell it on the black market to Chip Skylark (What a weirdo). With that money, we bought me a new laptop to replace my old one. But before I could get back to working on this chapter, that stupid Box Ghost snitched on us and Ember came after our blood. After three accounts of arson, seventeen murder attempts, ten restraining orders, and smuggling chocolate pudding cups out of Australia (long story), Mollie and I got out of that huge mess with our lives intact. After all that happened, I at long last had time to finish this chapter. But that's not where the chaos stops! That jerk, Technus decided to have a good time by screwing around with my wifi. So, yeah, that's also a thing I had to deal with. And that is the absolute truth of why this update took so long. Scouts honor! (Tch, like I'm a scout)**

 **Anyways,**

 **Anon: Dude, you read this all at once? Dang! I hope you weren't reading this at some ungodly hour of the night. But I am super happy that you are enjoying my story! :)**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who fav/ followed/ and reviewed this story! I enjoy reading reviews from you guys** _ **so**_ **much! And of course, a huge thanks to Mollie Nail for helping me escape homicidal ghosts, participating in questionable crime, and helping me edit my story. You are a true friend.**

 **Kudos to whoever can spot the Jackie Chan Adventures reference.**


	10. Chapter 10

Downward Spiral by SupremeDramaOverlord

 **Chapter 10 - I Cheese Off the Cheesehead**

Danny's POV~

Silence had never been louder.

It was almost midnight and I lay under the blankets of my - ahem- _the_ bed, pretending to be asleep. I was still wearing my converse and day clothes, eagerly waiting for the right moment. Fighting off the urge to shut my eyes tight and wish that I was anywhere else, I stared at the curtains on the window. There was no way I would be falling asleep. Not if I wanted to escape. I hadn't moved or made a sound since nine-thirty, when the creep had the nerve to give me a bedtime. It had made my blood boil, the way he spoke as if he were my father. Well news flash, I was _not_ his son and I never will be! After a lot of yelling on my part and threats to duct tape me to the mattress on his, I had given him a look that would have churned milk into butter before stomping up into _the_ bedroom.

I was wide awake and my thoughts kept drifting to my family and friends. No doubt mom and dad were creating new weapons that would most likely hurt my ghost half. Sam and Tucker had probably spent the day hanging out and keeping the town safe from ghosts with Jazz. Was she even worried? It had stung a little this morning when Vlad told me no one would miss me until the end of the week. Was it true?

I tried to keep my line of vision focused on the window. It was embarrassing to admit it, but the bedroom was eerie and intimidating in the dark. The full moon behind the curtains faintly casted shadows, obscuring the unfamiliar environment in a threatening appearance. I began to feel homesick for my _real_ bedroom back home in Amity Park. When I was five and terrified of the dark, Jazz had bought glow-in-the-dark stars that she put on my ceiling. It had made me feel safe. Even when I got older and over my childish fears, I still kept the stars on my ceiling. My chest began to ache and my throat tightened up.

Not wanting to linger on these thoughts any longer, I pondered on the day's events. The training I did with Vlad wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. Everything I learned today was new and astonishing, and he knew it too. I discovered more about my ghostly half in one day than I had in the past confusing months of guesswork. What's more, Vlad had told me this was all nothing! That I had just barely grazed the surface!

Guilt plagued me when I realized and couldn't deny without lying that training had been fun. No, it was more than fun. It was addictive! After so many long weeks of struggling to get a grip on these unpredictable powers there was finally someone there to show me how to tame them and gain control. Someone who's experienced all these terrifying changes and who knew exactly what I was going through! During training he was able to make complete sense of everything that had been so unexplainable. Not only that but to my surprise he never poked fun at me or humiliate me whenever I couldn't grasp the hang of something. He was patient and carefully helped me until I managed to accomplish the goal.

Yeah the guy was a total nutcase, but that was alarmingly easy to forget, especially when I got carried away in training. It wasn't until dinner when I remembered my situation and how well an actor Vlad was. We were eating my favorite food, fettuccine alfredo. I had narrowed my eyes and demanded to know how he knew this is my favorite.

"Is it?" He had worn a face of false innocence, "I'll be sure to remember that."

That guy was a creep.

Internally, I sighed. If Vlad hadn't tried to kill my parents or kidnap me, we might've been friends. It wasn't fair! Why did the only other person like me in the whole world have to be a deranged homicidal fruitloop?

I glanced at the digital clock on the night stand which read 12:47. Stealthily, I slid out of the bed. I was crouched on the floor, quietly listening for indications that Vlad was still awake. The hardwood floor was chilled under my palms, making me glad that I kept my shoes on. Carefully, I crept towards the door and paused. Leaning my ear against it, I was satisfied when I heard nothing. I knew for a fact that Vlad had gone to sleep not long after he thought I did. Still, I didn't want to take any chances.

My course of action was pretty simple, considering that I put it together in just a few short hours. Besides the bracelet blocking any access to my powers, the only obstacle keeping me here was that stupid shield surrounding the house. To get out I needed to get past it. Back home my parents had invented a sort of box-shaped projector that could emit a force field that ghosts couldn't pass through, but humans can. Vlad _had_ to have something like that around here somewhere. I needed to find it and get the heck out of here!

I took the cold metal doorknob in my hand and after a brief pause, I slowly attempted to turn it. My heart sank down to the floor boards.

He locked it! Vlad freaking locked me in!

Withholding an aggravated moan, I leaned my head back against the door and I hatefully scrutinized the oversized bedroom. Now what? My jailbreak idea was shot down before it even got started. I needed to come up with a new plan. There was no way I was getting back into bed and wait for morning to come. I don't think I could sleep even if I tried to anyway, not with the only other resident in the building being a screwed-up nutjob.

I glanced at the window.

Quietly, I made my way to the elegant window and pushed aside the curtains. Biting my lip, I gingerly placed my hands on the latch. It was cool under my touch from the cold air outside. If Vlad had locked the door, would he have considered locking the window too?

Without any resistance, the window slid open smoothly without making any noise.

My heart raced. I hardly dared to believe it! I happily welcomed the chilly night breeze when it gently blew back my hair. The sound of crickets busily chirping drifted into my ears. Mission Jailbreak was back in business! But my excitement soon melded into devastation. I was a good three stories above the ground. No wonder Vlad hadn't bothered to lock the window. There was no way I was going to jump from forty freaking feet in the air!

Turning away from the window, I sunk to the floor and stared helplessly around the bedroom. I wished Jazz was here. No, I take that back. I didn't want her to have to be here, I wished _I_ wasn't here. If only I could talk to her, though. She'd know what to do. Jazz always had a plan, no matter how bad the situation was. Unfortunately for me, there wasn't a single phone in this house of horrors. Vlad had made sure of that.

I released a frustrated sigh before standing up with renewed determination. I may not be as smart as my sister, but I was no quitter. One way or another, I was getting out of here!

I scanned my surroundings for some kind of idea. My gaze lingered on the bed sheets. An idea popped into my mind. A crazy idea, but it was the _only_ idea I had.

Half an hour later, I tossed a rope made out of a shredded bedsheet tied together out the window. Leaning over the edge of the window, I was satisfied to note that the end of the rope was just five feet above the ground. I could easily jump from there. After making sure the end was securely tied to one of the bedposts, I took a deep breath before climbing over the windowsill. I gripped my makeshift rope with tight, shaky fingers and slowly scaled down the building with nothing but the light of the moon to guide me.

About halfway down, I lost my footing and I gasped as my feet slipped. I nearly lost my grip on the rope and I clumsily slipped a few feet. I regained my hold and refused to look down. I wasn't scared of heights, but I had no desire to see how far I might've fallen.

My arms were beginning to get sore. Tightening my grip and descending a bit more carefully, I continued to make my way down. When I reached the end, I took a deep breath before dropping to the ground. As I fell, I tucked my feet and rolled.

I laid completely still on the ground, listening for any indications that Vlad was gonna come out and catch me at any moment. When I didn't hear anything, I breathed a soft sigh of relief.

The guy could be really terrifying when he wanted to be. When he caught me trying to smash the bracelet with a rock earlier, I thought the maniac was going to straight-up murder me! I mean jeez Louise, Vlad was basically a demon from hell trapped in a forty-something-year-old man's body.

As adrenaline and frosty winds caused me to shake slightly, I stood up and silently began to walk around to the front of the house. My breath came out in soft puffs, thankfully the normal kind. As I walked, I heard the sound of running water. Glancing to my right, I noticed a small river a few yards away. I paused.

I walked over and stood at the bank, watching the rushing water flow down the mountain… and under the shield.

I stared wide-eyed as a new plan slowly took form in my mind. Back home whenever my parents put up the shield, they had to type in a perimeter into the projector. It didn't go under the ground unless they typed in the right coordinates. If Vlad's shield was anything like theirs, then maybe I had a chance to escape by going _under_ it.

I warily turned and eyed the chalet behind me. All the windows were dark and I saw nothing to indicate that the dangerous owner was awake. I was pretty sure that if Vlad were to catch me escaping, he'd be furious. It was bad enough that I was the center of his attention, I didn't want to be the center of his fury.

Looking back at the river, I decided that it was a chance I would just have to take. No matter what the consequences were. I didn't want to be here any longer than I had to, and there was no guarantee that Vlad would honor his word and let me go at the end of the week. I trusted that snake about as far as I could throw him.

Stepping into the water, I had to hold back a gasp at the intensity of the frigid, freezing waters that came up just below my waist. I had to plant my feet and lean back some to keep the current from toppling me over. The rocks covering the bottom of the river were slippery and I almost fell over a few times. Teeth chattering, I waded towards the edge of the shield and lightly patted it. It shimmered into visibility and I could barely tell in the darkness that it ended about two feet under the water. That didn't leave me a lot of room to squeeze under the shield.

Knowing exactly what I had to do, I braced myself, closed my eyes tight and took a deep breath before plunging into the icy river. The temperature of the water was so intense that it stung and sent a shock throughout my body. Gripping the bottom of the shield, I wiggled my torso underneath it. I was halfway through when I felt a sharp tug on my shirt.

My heart thundered in my chest when I realized it got caught on something. I furiously kicked and squirmed and my lungs tightened. Panicking, I frantically tugged and pulled as hard as I could on the end of my shirt. I felt my lungs threatening to burst! As I twisted around, I felt the hard edge of a rock cut into my side.

With a jerk, I felt my shirt tear free from the hold and I jumped up taking deep heaves of air. Coughing and spitting out mouthfuls of water, I stumbled towards the bank. I sank to the ground and trembled violently as the frozen water dripped down from every part of my body. I felt like a human icecube! I pushed back my drenched black locks and looked down at my side. I hissed as I pulled back the ripped edge of my shirt. There was a narrow cut that ran along my waist. Green and red blood was gradually oozing from the shallow wound. I tore off the stained piece of fabric from the side of my shirt and pressed it against my injury. Like most of my body, I was numb to most of the pain due to my unexpected dip in the icy river. But a huge grin widened over my face as I realized something.

I got out.

 _I got out!  
_  
With a nervous but giddy chuckle, I rose to my feet and set off into the dense forest, making sure to follow the river. Maybe it would lead me to a town or a populated lake. It was a good thing I didn't have to be as quiet in the woods since my shoes made a _squishy_ sound every step of the way. The trees were tall and thick, and it was a lot darker since the trees were blocking out the moon. Somewhere an owl hooted forebodingly into the night, sending goosebumps up my already soaked and shaking spine. I knew it was dangerous, but I felt a whole lot safer roughing it out in the woods if my only other option was being under Vlad's mercy. Even if it took me a few days to find a road or a town, there was no way Vlad would be able to find me. The woods stretched out in every which way and he wouldn't know in which direction to search for me. Hopefully I could eventually get my hands on a phone from someone and call Jazz.  
 **  
**I had been walking for about fifteen minutes when I paused. It was quiet… way too quiet. It was like someone flipped a switch and the whole world went silent. The air was so void of any sounds that it was to the point where it felt unnatural. The loud chirping of the crickets had ceased, there wasn't any sounds of nocturnal wildlife that you'd expect in the middle of the woods, and even the leaves in the trees stopped rustling in the wind. The only sound was the almost inaudible murmuring of the gentle flow of the river.

It wasn't right.

As a sinking feeling wormed its way into my gut, I noticed a faint green glow steadily getting brighter from a few yards away. Thinking fast, I ducked behind a bush and ignoring the thorns digging into my arms and face, I got on my stomach and crawled until I was completely underneath it. Having nothing to do with the freezing water still dripping off me, a chilling sensation shot up my spine. I couldn't hold back a gasp as a huge puff of blue air poured from my mouth. I held my breath and clenched my teeth shut to keep them from chattering.

As the glow got closer, I could feel the ground beneath me slightly tremble in a pattern. Almost as if something massive was stomping as it walked. I nearly gagged when a putrid odor polluted the air. My nose wrinkled in disgust. It smelled like decay.

 **THUD!  
**

Horrified, I stared wide-eyed at the glowing, colossal hairy leg that stood in front of the bush I was hiding under, just two feet away from my face. It was so close I could count all five of the long, black, sharp and pointy claws on the bottom of the foot. My mouth felt incredibly dry. Tentatively, my stare traveled upwards. My jaw dropped as I could feel the blood flush from my numb face.

What. Was. _THAT?!_

Towering above my hiding place was a massive grizzly bear standing on its haunches. Or at least, I think it _was_ a bear at one time. The matted and grotesque fur glowed a sickly green color, leaving me to guess that the foul stench was coming from the creature. Its face was just as bad if not worse as the pelt. A nauseating black goop oozed from the dull red eyes, one ear was ripped horribly while the second was gone completely, and unnatural deadly black teeth poked out from the jaws covered in what I hoped was red colored saliva. Trying my best to control my shivering, I held as still as I could while the monstrosity sniffed the air loudly.

Ignoring the metallic taste in my mouth, I bit hard on my tongue.

A moment later, the corpse-like _thing_ slammed its front legs down on the ground and if I didn't have my teeth clamped over my tongue, I would have shrieked. As it hobbled away and its glow grew dimmer the farther it got, I released a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

That was way too close for comfort. What the heck was that thing?

Even though I could no longer see the creature's glow, I stayed hidden under the thorn bush without moving a muscle. All around me crickets resumed chirping, the wind rustled the leaves overhead and somewhere in the distance a howl of a wolf could be heard. Great. First mutant ghost bears, now wolves. What's next, murderous chipmunks?

After waiting for a few more minutes, I grunted as I crawled out from under the bush, the thorns pulling harshly and tearing at my skin and the fabric of my clothes. When I fully emerged from my hiding place, I stood up and shivered violently. The wind biting onto my icy wet skin numbed every inch of me to the point that it was unbearable.

Well, there was absolutely no chance of me going back. Nothing was worth that. So sucking it up, I cautiously continued my way through the woods, following the downward slope of the river. I kept a few yards away from the water, just keeping it in sight. I didn't want to have any more encounters with any dangerous animals - normal or otherwise.

After that odd and terrifying encounter, the woods seemed much more sinister. Every shadow looked like a blood-thirsty monster, ready to pounce at any moment and the wind rustling the leaves seemed to my ears like a ghastly creature hissing and whispering threats. I wrapped my arms around myself and focused on the path ahead.

It wasn't long until the trees opened up into a wide clearing. I felt renewed hope rise in my chest. A town! In the moonlight I could make out the silhouettes of about a dozen buildings, many of which had lights in the windows. I could hear a loud noise of a group of people laughing and conversing. My lips stretched into a wide smile. I could finally get help! I could find someone to let me borrow a phone and call Jazz! I'm getting out of here!

I had only taken three steps when an unnatural puff of blue air poured from my mouth. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled like I was being watched and my heart dropped when I noticed the ghosts on the other side of the clearing. There was two of them, both on horses and I could tell they were all ghosts because it isn't normal to resemble giant glowsticks. They caught sight of me and instantly they headed right for me, there horses galloping like lightning across the field.

Crap.

I booked it and sprinted downhill towards the town. One glance at the other side told me that the ghosts were in hot pursuit. Fortunately, the town was closer on my side than theirs. As I got closer I noticed that all the buildings were modeled to look like something out of an old-western movie. I refused to slow my pace as I scanned the area for the most populated location. There was a second story building with lights streaming from the windows and I could tell that the overlapping sounds of voices were coming from inside. I jumped over a wooden sidewalk and all but hurled myself through double wooden doors.

...And instantly regretted my decision.

The moment I had slammed my body through the doors, everyone in the vacancy were stunned into silence and stared slack-jawed at me. I guess it wouldn't have been so bad except for one thing.

They were all _ghosts_.

There was at least a dozen of them scattered around in what appeared to be a saloon. Some were seated in chairs or bar stools, others were playing poker, but now all of them were gaping at me with startled expressions.

"Uh…" I panted as I eyed them all in horror, "S- Sorry, wrong - wrong room." Regaining my breath, I slowly backed away as they all continued to gape at me. "Don't mind me. I'll… I'll just be leaving now."

"I don't think so!"

I yelped when a hand landed heavily on my shoulder and gripped me tightly. I whirled my head around to find the two ghosts from earlier standing directly behind me, blocking the exit. One thing I noticed instantly was that they were dressed like cowboys. The one who was gripping my shoulder was lanky and blue-skinned. The second was a bit shorter with Hispanic features. His mouth was a thin line with a striking moustache above it. They both looked to be around in their late thirties.

The first one pushed me into the room and forced me into a chair as the rest of the ghosts crowded around me. "Well, well, well," He spoke with a thick southern accent. "If it ain't Plasmius' little brat."

My fear was instantly replaced with indignation, "What did you just call me?!" I didn't really care that he called me brat, what irked me was being referred to as _Plasmius'_ brat.

"Shut yer mouth, vermit!" A short and stout old spook spat at me. I almost laughed at how comical he looked. He was barely three feet tall with a scraggly purple beard so long that it touched the ground. His bushy eyebrows were just as scraggly and they completely covered his eyes. A miner's helmet sat over his head while he held a pickaxe slung over his shoulder. "Yer' not even sp'osed ter be out here!"

"Let me go!" I ordered defiantly to the small crowd of ghosts. I tried standing up but I was instantly shoved back by the ghost who had put me there to begin with.

"I don't think so, ya lil' hoodlum." He growled as his greyish-green eyes narrowed dangerously. "Plasmius wanted us to stop you if you were to ever try and make a run for it."

"So," To my left stood a beautiful lady who was leisurely smoking a cigarette. Her waist looked like it was gonna snap under the pressure of her corset. But her laid-back demeanor told me she was used to it, "Who's gonna tell Plasmius that his kid turned and hauled butt?"

I noticed how they all shared nervous looks with each other. I opened my mouth to voice my annoyance at being referred to as 'Vlad's kid', when a voice that somehow naturally demanded respect calmly uttered, "Excuse me,"

I watched in surprise as the apparitions nearly trampled over themselves to give a short, squat ghost a wide berth as she made her way towards me. I instantly recognized her as the specter that Vlad hired as a cook, Miss Raglan. Once she was in front of me, she gasped at my appearance. I eyed her and leaned warily away.

"Oh! You poor _dear!_ You're soaking wet and shaking like a leaf!" She spoke with an Irish accent as she pointed her finger and a blast of ecto-energy shot across the room and sent blanket speedily floated towards us. I jumped as she placed a knobby hand gently on my shoulder, but I didn't protest as she phrased the water off and draped the thick blanket over me. I clenched the wooly fabric around me, still feeling numb but at least I was now dry.

"Here," I wasn't sure what to say as she placed a tray of cookies on the table in front of me. A heavenly aroma drifted off them. "Would you like some cookies?" She beamed at me with a wide, motherly smile, "They're freshly baked!"

I blinked once, then twice before setting my features into a scowl. I didn't know what her game was, but there was no way I was going to trust that those sweets weren't poison-free. I opened my mouth to tell her exactly what she could do with those cookies before the miner interrupted.

"Cookies?!" He waved his pickaxe angrily, "That varmint don't need no cookies! Besides, why don't you ever make _us_ any?"

The ghosts around him subtlety inched away and it wasn't long before I learned why. Almost as if someone flipped a switch, the kind, affectionate, motherly appearance of Miss Raglan was replaced with something from a nightmare. In an instant she seemed to grow ten sizes taller as her hair burst into violent and uncontrollable flames just like her eyes!

"YOU'RE DEAD AND HE'S ALIVE!" Miss Raglan screech in an ear-shattering volume, "HE NEEDS THE CALORIES AND YOU DON'T!"

The miner shrank away with a fear of dying a second time evident in his eyes. Miss Raglan whirled back to me and I shrieked. She looked just like she did before her supernatural meltdown. She shrank back to her earlier size, her flaming hair cooled down, and giving me a wide, cheerful smile she kindly asked in a voice that was sweet as honey, "Care for some milk, dear?"

Deciding that being the target of this particular ghost's aggression would be an extremely undesirable position, I quickly grabbed a cookie and shook my head, too stunned to say a word. I hesitantly nibbled on the soft sugar cookie. I had to hand it to her, it actually tasted pretty good. She gave me a pleased expression before her features hardened as she turned back to the miner ghost. I didn't blame him when he flinched.

"Now Douglas, since you're so adamant to run your mouth, why don't _you_ be the one to inform Plasmius of the recent events?" Her tone made it clear that it wasn't a suggestion.

Judging by the way Douglas' green skin paled, the idea of interacting with Vlad was not an appealing one. As he stuttered and protested like a cornered animal to Miss Raglan, it became apparent that she was something of a respected leader amongst them. The other ghosts watched but didn't dare say a word in order to avoid becoming involved. From the way they all shuffled around restlessly and shared nervous glances with each other, I came to the quick conclusion that they were all scared of angering Vlad. Not that I could blame them.

But maybe I could use it to my advantage…

"You know," I drawled as I took a small bite out of the cookie in my hand as all eyes swiveled towards me. I tried to sound as innocent as I could, "I wouldn't want any of you guys to get in trouble or anything because of me. How about I just leave and then none of you would have to wake up Vlad in the middle of the night? He can get _really_ angry, you know? I think we'd all be better off if I didn't see you and you didn't see me. Wadda ya say?" I knew my answer when I received glares and pitying looks.

"I'm sorry dear, but our employer gave us orders and must follow them." Miss Raglan spoke somberly with remorse, "I really am sorry." And I had a feeling that she was.

I couldn't stop my posture from deflating. "But I don't get it," I looked around the room full of ghosts, "If you're all so scared of Vlad, why do any of you work for him?"

A few seemed to be offended that I blatantly called them out on their fear of Vlad while a few avoided any and all eye contact with me. The lanky cowboy that had pushed me into the room earlier gave me one heck of a dirty glare, "That ain't none o' your business!"

"It is when you're helping him keeping me captive!" I snarkily retorted. "Vlad's evil and cruel. Why do any of you even want to work for him?"

"Look, kid," The ghost smoking a cigar stepped forward with a hand on her hip, "We don't really have much of a choice."

"Vlad threatens you?"

Her eyes widened, "Goodness, no! He does the exact opposite." At my confused expression, she went on, "Look around ya, kid. Tell me what ya see, go on now."

Still confused, I eyed my surroundings. The room looked like a Saloon from the 1800's, but relatively new. The old-timey chandeliers hanging from the ceiling were in pristine condition, the tables, chairs and bar were clean and smooth surfaced with the exception of a few ghostly glowing drinks and a couple of poker games.

"Well," I began uncertainly, not entirely sure where this was going, "I see… cards and uh, nothing much-"

She frowned, "It's nothing much to _you,_ but to us this is our home. It's all we got." Her impatient tone lowered and turned melancholy, "When times are tough, ya gotta do what ya gotta do to survive."

"But you're all ghosts." I gave her a puzzled frown, "None of you can die, right?"

At once many of the ghosts laughed without humor. It was terrible to hear. Their laughter was hollow, devoid of any happiness. I don't think I've ever heard anything like it and I wished at once that they would stop. Miss Raglan and a few others didn't seem to like the sound either.

"Kid," The woman tossed her cigar expertly into beer mug filled with purple glowing liquid. "Do ya have any clue about what happens when ya die?"

The question caught me off guard. Despite having obsessed ghost hunting parents, I never really gave the question much thought. Hesitantly, I shook my head.

Her eyes hooded, "Well, ya got two options." She held up a finger, "If you're one of the lucky ones, you move on to whatever heaven or hell there is. Or if ya end up like one of us," She grinned bitterly and I unconsciously clenched the blanket tighter, "Your unfinished business holds ya down and ya end up in purgatory. I think you humans call it the Ghost Zone?" She didn't wait for an answer, "Whatever name ya want to call it, it ain't a fun place. A few decades ago, it was almost tolerable. But not now. Oh, no, not now."

I noticed many of the ghosts shift around uncomfortably, a few even glancing around the corners of the room as if expecting for something to jump out and attack them. The woman noticed this too and seemed to have a small guilty pleasure in it.

She smiled somewhat nastily, "Ya ain't never been in the Ghost Zone, have ya, kid?" When I didn't say anything, her lips curled wider. "I've heard about you capturing ghosts around your town and stick'n em back in the Zone. I'll bet ya think you're a real hero. But has it ever crossed your mind," Her eyes flashed wickedly, "Maybe those ghosts that escaped into your world were _running_ from something?"

There was a ringing silence which was interrupted by Miss Raglan, "Alright, Jane, that's enough." She shooed her away while addressing me, "The point is, as long as we scare away trespassers and keep the grounds and house clean, we have a safe and secure place to haunt for as long as we wish. And as long as we follow Plasmius' orders to the letter, it will stay that way."

"I should hope so."

At once, everyone turned sharply to see none other than Plasmius standing in the doorway. His arms were folded across his chest, his eyes burned brightly and for extra effect, he floated a few inches off the ground. Many of the ghosts gasped and _all_ of them vanished and fled the Saloon.

I felt my heart sink down to the floor boards as all the blood drained from my face. Vlad stared dead at me with a scowling glower and at that moment I wished the earth would just swallow me whole.

I had officially cheesed off the Cheesehead.

* * *

 **Here is yet another chapter for your reading pleasure! I hope you liked my ghost OCs. My family had taken me on a week-long vacation to the Colorado Rockies back in August. I got to visit some cool ghost towns which inspired my OCs and the town they inhabit. Let me know what you think about them and which one is your favorite in the reviews!**

 **As always special thanks to Mollie Nail! And thank you to everyone who's fav/followed/ and reviewed. Your encouragement is deeply appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

Downward Spiral by SupremeDramaOverlord

 **Chapter 11 - Some People Just Need a High-Five... In the Face... With a Brick.**

Vlad's POV~

It was past three in the morning, but I felt completely well rested and refreshed. Normally I woke up on my own around four or five AM, but I was excited to begin the first full day of spending time with Daniel. It was a wonderfully peculiar feeling, having someone to be in company with.

I had just finished getting ready for what promised to be a very interesting day as I stepped into the hallway and made my way downstairs. I didn't plan on waking the Little Badger up until six, so I had some time on my hands. He was terribly sleep deprived and I wasn't going to deny him the rest he so sorely needed. I decided on going to my lab to check on Skulker's progress with the Fentons. As I turned into another hallway I strolled past a window and halted in my tracks.

Incredulously, I stared at the rope, or more accurately, pieces of torn bed sheets tied into a rope. My eyes traveled upwards where Daniel's room was located. In the blink of an eye, I teleported overhead and into the child's empty bedroom. Marching over to the opened window, I stared down in disbelief at Daniel's makeshift rope.

In retrospect, I supposed it was foolish of me to expect that Daniel would give up on his ridiculous notions of running away. If there was one thing I learned about the boy it was that he was rebellious and stubborn to no ends. Nonetheless, I was taken by surprise when I came to check on him and discovered he had got out of his bedroom. I must confess that I was mildly impressed by how he had done it. I wasn't too concerned with finding him. After all, he may very well have found a way to get out of his bedroom but he had no chance of getting past my shield. However, I became extremely concerned when I found no sign of him, and when I couldn't sense his ecto-signature, I began to worry.

Transforming into my ghost half, I teleported into my lab and switched on the tracking device. I was equal parts relieved and irritated to find that Daniel was in the ghost town. Relieved that he was no doubt safe with my employees and irritated that he made it that far out on his own. How on earth had a mere _child of fourteen_ find a way past my shield? Despite my aggravation, I felt what could only be described as fatherly pride towards Daniel at his cunning runaway attempt. I had greatly underestimated the boy; a mistake that I will not make a second time. I turned off the shield's generator before teleporting directly above the ghost town.

Sensing his ecto-signature in the saloon, I phased through the double doors and didn't waste time in making myself known. As I predicted, all my employed specters promptly vacated the premises and I glared unamused at Daniel, who wore an expression of horror at being exposed without anywhere to run or hide.

What a mess my Little Badger got himself in! It was nothing short of pitiful. Underneath the blanket that was draped over his shoulders, I saw that he was still wearing his clothes from earlier and they were torn and ripped in several places. Thorns and briers stuck out of his hair and clung to parts of his jeans and shirt while smeared dirt and mud covered every area of his skin. My brow rose quizzically at the sizable puddle of water underneath his seat. He shook and trembled from the bitter cold and his lips could only be described as blue. His hands were nearly the same bluish tint as he clutched a half-eaten cookie. His fatigued and weary baby-blue eyes glared weakly at me. His appearance was downright pathetic. However, he managed to hold himself in a tense and alert position, ready to bolt out of his seat in case I was going to randomly attack him. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sighed with irritation. I had better get him back inside before he gets sick with hypothermia.

"Well?" I snapped impatiently as I glared at the boy, "Are you going to come willingly or must I drag you back myself?"

With a huff, Daniel tossed what was left of his baked good away as he muttered something about 'salty, old men'. He tightened his grip on the blanket around his scrawny, shaky form and hesitantly came forward. Knowing that he wouldn't be stupid enough to try and outrun me in his weakened and powerless state, I turned sharply and floated leisurely towards the chalet but one glance behind had me halting in midair. Daniel trailed after me, stumbling and nearly tripping on the rocky and uneven ground. I frowned as I noticed his slight limp.

"Hey!" Daniel exclaimed indignantly as I scooped him up in my arms, one under his legs and the other supporting his back. "Put me down!"

"I don't think so," I responded curtly. I flew above the trees, hoping to discourage his wild and frantic thrashing. It seemed to have an effect to some extent. He nervously glanced down at our high altitude and ceased his struggles for the most part. He squirmed uncomfortably in my grip and I could barely detect an embarrassed red hue on his pale cheeks.

"I can walk just fine on my own!" He crossed his arms and glared defiantly.

"I'm sure you can." I smirked, "However, at the pace you were going we would have been out here for the rest of the night."

Daniel scowled. Without any energy to think of a witty comeback, the child quietly simmered in animosity. Knowing it was immature and that it would only vex the teen, I sent him a smug look which he returned with a cantankerous glower.

As I flew at a leisurely pace, I ignored the dirty looks Daniel sent my way and pondered how he had gotten through my shield in the first place. Thinking back on the puddle of water underneath his chair back at the saloon, I quickly connected the dots.

"Daniel!" I gaped at him in disbelief, "Did you go under the shield by _diving into the river?!_ "

Hearing the sharp and dangerous edge in my voice, the boy averted my piercing gaze and answered very quietly and unconvincingly, "... Noooooooooooo."

That senseless child! He could have seriously injured himself! It wouldn't surprise me if he came down with something. If I wasn't using both my hands to carry him, I would have slapped a hand to my forehead. Instead, I favored to bore my penetrating stare into his, my eyes flaring threateningly. Daniel shifted in my hold apprehensively.

When we neared the house, Daniel began to renew his struggles.

"Hey! Stop!" He attempted to writhe and twist unsuccessfully in my strong grip. "I can't get through the shield, remember?"

"I turned it off temporarily," I warned him irritably. "I will be turning it back on and resetting the coordinates, so don't get any ideas."

He remained silent as I phased us into his bedroom. When I landed on the ground I allowed Daniel to hurriedly and eagerly wriggle out of my grip. As he stumbled away from me, I strode over to the bedpost and untied his makeshift rope in one swift motion. I watched in moderate gratification as the weight from outside pulled the rope through the open window, efficiently cutting off his escape route. I turned back to the boy who was by no surprise glaring daggers into me.

Narrowing my eyes dangerously, I spoke sternly, "Consider this your first and only warning, Daniel. Any more preposterous attempts on running away will result in dire consequences. Am I understood?"

Daniel's answer came in a murderous scowl. At my disapproving gaze, he looked away while grumbling something unintelligible. Deciding that was efficient enough for now, I strolled towards the door while talking over my shoulder, "Once you clean yourself up, I expect you to meet me downstairs in the dining room." Without waiting for any response, I phased through the door, unlocking it on the other side. While he occupied himself with getting ready, I would busy myself with putting the shield back up and creating a lock to put on his window.

Danny's POV~

It was official. The escape plan had gone up in smoke. It all burnt to a crisp the moment Vlad found me in the ghost town. I guess escaping without having access to my powers was a bit of a stretch anyway. There probably wasn't anyone for miles around. And now I know there's not just wild animals in the forest, but ghosts and some kind of weirdly mutated bear apparition! Just what exactly is running around these woods? Knowing my luck, there was probably more of those supernatural animals roaming around here! No matter how unsafe I've felt ever since I got here, this place was now even more terrorizing. Who knew what other monsters were lurking around?

I stepped out of the shower feeling pleasantly warm but exceedingly anxious. My chances of escaping were now slim to none. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that Vlad would be carefully monitoring me, upping his security and keeping a closer watch on his prisoner. Of course he promised to take me home by the end of the week, but what was the word of a manipulative creep to me? Vlad was a liar, a kidnapper, and a would-be murder! I didn't trust him. Would he really let me go? Just like that? Not likely.

My eyes narrowed and my face twisted into a scowl as I dried myself off. He was too villainous to let me go with no strings attached. I just needed to figure out what his game was. What is was he wanted from me - I still didn't believe that crap about wanting to spend time with me. And more importantly, I needed to escape and get back home.

Home.

My chest tightened at the thought. I never thought it'd be possible, but I longed for the familiar explosions of my parents' eccentric inventions from down in the basement. I craved to hear my mom and dad ramble on and on about ghost hunting. I ached to feel my sister's protective arms around me. I wanted to hear her lecture me about fighting ghosts in the middle of a school night. I missed Sam telling me about her latest horror novel, and Tucker playing video games with me. Did any of them miss me? Did they believe I was somewhere in Alabama, having the greatest time of my life in space camp?

A lump formed in my throat and I shook away the thoughts of my loved ones. I was miserable enough without thinking about home. I needed to focus on getting out of here and back to Amity Park. There was no time for tears.

After tugging on a fresh pair of pants, I paused before putting on a shirt. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, I carefully and curiously examined the thin line that ran just above my waist on my right side. Though the bleeding had stopped a long time ago, the gash was covered in a thin, sticky layer of green and red blood. Tentatively, I gently touched the bruised area and I held back a hiss at the sore pain. Deciding to leave it alone, I shoved on the clean shirt and shoes before exiting the bathroom. My side ached with every step.

I glanced over at the window only to scowl with annoyance. The window was closed with a complicated and heavy looking lock keeping it shut. Stupid psycho. A fresh wave of resentment washed over me. There's one less exit route for my escape plans.

Before I left the room, I looked over at the clock on the nightstand. It was five in the morning and knowing Vlad, I wasn't going to have much time alone and away from the creep. I groaned when I realized that this was undoubtedly going to be a _long_ day.

Tired and irritated from the failed jailbreak, I dragged my feet down the stairs while my side protested by pulsing with sore pain. When I entered the empty dining room I didn't bother to cover my annoyance at Vlad who was sitting at the table, patiently reading a book. When I noticed the title, my blood boiled and if I hadn't been completely drained of energy I would have voiced my anger.

Vlad set aside _Parenting Teens for Dummies_ and grinned widely at me as he gestured towards the only other chair, which was conveniently right next to his.

I felt my left eye twitch. It was way too early for this.

Walking over to the empty seat, I grabbed the back of it, planning to drag it to the other end of the table. But I was dumbstruck when it didn't budge.

Propping an elbow on the table, Vlad rested his chin on the back of his hand as he smirked haughtily, "It's bolted to the floor."

Feeling my face heat up with anger, I clenched my fists as I thought about saying something that I wouldn't have _dared_ say in front of mom. But Miss Raglan floated through kitchen doors carrying two trays while wearing a radiant smile. It quickly vanished when she faltered at the heated atmosphere I broadcasted. Without saying a word, she quickly set the trays on the placement settings before wisely hurrying out of the room.

"Really, Daniel, don't be perverse." Vlad waved a hand airily, his snobbish smirk revealing his amusement, "Sit down and eat your breakfast."

I was beginning to forget what it was like to _not_ be angry or annoyed all the time. There was nothing in the world I'd rather do than punch that jerk's arrogant face in. But I was exhausted from running around the woods instead of sleeping and knowing my limitations, I gathered as much dignity as I could and slid into the seat. I held back a hiss as my side protested, but I couldn't stop my face from twisting in discomfort.

"Daniel," I looked over at Vlad who was studying me with a critical eye. "Are you injured?"

I looked away, finding the wall extremely interesting as I hoped to sound convincing. "Tch, no." If Vlad had flipped his lid over a few scratches on my wrist, I didn't want to see his reaction to the nine inch cut along my side. From my peripheral vision, I saw a deep frown appearing on his face. He wasn't buying it.

"Do not lie to me, Daniel." His voice was low and I had the urge to jump out of my seat and make another run for it. "If you are hurt, you had better tell me."

"Like you care!" I snapped bitterly. "I'm fine, so just shove off!"

Without warning, Vlad had jumped out of his seat and grabbed my arm, preventing me from standing up. "Where are you wounded?" He asked harshly.

I tried to pull away as I grabbed the hand holding onto me, "Let go of me, you lunatic!"

His iron grip tightened painfully and his eyes started to glow dangerously, "Daniel-"

"It's just a small graze, okay?!" I caved, hating how terrified he made me. I hid my fear under an enraged snarl. I wished I had my powers so that I could make my eyes glow, at least then I could have been a little bit intimidating.

Satisfied by my confession, he let go but remained towering over me. I slid out on the other side of the chair to stand up, as a way to feel less vulnerable. Vlad made a continuing gesture with his hand, "Let's see it then."

"What?!" I glared crossly, "Why?!"

Folding his arms across his chest, he gave me a strict look, "I need to determine the damage you have brought upon yourself and treat it accordingly."

I stood there glaring at him, wishing he would just spontaneously combust into a billion pieces. While I didn't want to show him my injury, I also didn't want him to go nuts like he did when I tried to break the bracelet with a rock. Reluctantly, I lifted the bottom of my shirt high enough so that the gash on my right side was visible.

The older hybrid's eyebrows creased in thought before disappearing in a cloud of pink dust. I blinked in confusion but I didn't have long to wonder where he teleported too because he appeared in the same place not thirty seconds later. However, Vlad was holding something he didn't have before.

"Here," He shoved a small metal canister into my hands. "Apply generous amounts of this onto your wound."

Curious, I opened the lid to find some kind of blue cream. A _glowing_ blue cream.

"Uhh... No." I closed it and placed it on the table, pushing it away from me. "Nuh, uh. Nope. Not happening. No way, no how."

Appearing somewhat entertained by my reaction, a smile tugged at the corners of Vlad's lips, "And why not? Because it glows? It is just a special medical ointment, Daniel."

"Ointments aren't supposed to glow. I've never seen stuff like that in a local pharmacy."

"Well of course not!" Vlad's already perfect posture straightened in unbridled pride, "I invented it myself. I have spent many years developing remedies, tonics, and medicines to aid my ghost half."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't really give a crap about what Vlad's invented, not even if he discovered the cure for cancer. Whatever he's selling, I'm not buying. "I don't care. I'm not using it."

"Oh, come now, Daniel," Vlad sent me a smirk as he picked up the canister, "You wouldn't want your wound to get infected do you?"

"Don't care." I folded my arms across my chest while stubbornly facing the other way, "Believe me, I've had worse than this before. I'll be fine."

"Really, now?" Vlad raised an eyebrow, "By any chance, are you scared to try it?"

My head whiplashed towards Vlad,"What?!" I scoffed, "Tch, _no_!"

"You don't sound convincing."

I felt my blood boil. "Well, I'm _not_! Got it?"

He put up his hands in mock surrender, "Relax, dear boy. I merely want you to understand that there is no shame in admitting your fear." **  
**  
In an abrupted motion, I swiped the canister from Vlad's with a scowl, "Watch me, Cheesehead!"

I whipped the top off, ready to slather some on me before I paused. True, I didn't want Vlad to think I was a fearful, helpless, little kid, but I wasn't too fond of the idea of applying glowing goo onto my wound. Hesitantly, I glanced out of the corner of my eye. Vlad was sending me a condescending grin, daring me to back out.

I set my features into a spiteful glower before I slathered the cold gunk over my cut. My side tingled and then to my pleasant surprise, the soreness was instantly gone. Besides feeling slightly stiff, all the pain was gone. I couldn't hide my shock.

"There, see?" Vlad smirked pompously, "Doesn't that feel _so_ much better?"

Without saying a word, I slapped the lid back in place before I all but hurled the canister at the older halfa who easily caught it with one hand behind his back.

* * *

 **Special thanks to Mollie Nail.  
I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas!**


	12. Chapter 12

Downward Spiral by SupremeDramaOverlord

 **Chapter 12 - I'm Reduced to Using a Butter Knife for a Weapon**

Danny's POV~

While helping me with an English assignment a few weeks ago, Jazz had told me that there are approximately 171,476 words in the English language. However, not a single one of them could describe how utterly exhausted I was. Both physically and mentally. I think Jazz would call my current state a high-level burnout. _Yeesh,_ psychologist.

Sprawled across an overly fancy couch, my eyes drilled holes into the ceiling while I silently cursed the day Vlad was ever born. I was alone in what was undoubtedly a miniature library. It was here where I chose to brood and think over my situation. Much to my relief, Vlad was amusing himself elsewhere, giving me some much needed space away from him. Being around him all the time was downright _suffocating._

Directly after breakfast, Vlad had taken me back to that weird dome for more ghost training. Granted it wasn't as enjoyable as last time, what with me being drained of energy and all, not to mention I was still irritated that my escape plan had failed. Though I was physically out of it, I was _not_ about to admit it to Vlad. This wasn't the first time I had to go without a night of sleep and luckily I had shaken off some of my grogginess after breakfast.

I spent most of the day in some sort of simulation course. It was this huge weird maze underneath the dome. Vlad and I went inside a small room that was lined with monitors and hundreds of buttons. He called it the control room. In the middle of the floor there was a heavy trap door. That was the entrance to simulation maze. I was skeptical when had Vlad told me it was also the exit. Apparently, the maze consisted of moving walls and corridors that I had to navigate correctly in order to get back out.

It was not easy.

Throughout the maze there were several sections that would close off. In order to open them back up, I'd have to shoot at specific targets (some were even moving!) However, some of the doors led to a dead end. It wouldn't have been too time consuming if I didn't have to constantly dodge attacks. Built into the walls were thousands of little missiles. I wasn't sure what they were, I had never seen anything like them. I had to really focus if I didn't want one to touch me. They were the size of a tennis ball and they sparked brightly like a firecracker. I got hit by six of them but fortunately for me, they didn't really hurt that bad. It felt almost like getting shocked by static. Regardless, it definitely kept me on my toes. In the control room, Vlad was able to monitor everything and through hidden speakers he would occasionally correct my fighting stances or tell me a better way to direct my ecto-energy.

Besides feeling like a guinea pig, it was actually pretty fun. I also learned some new useful techniques that I wouldn't soon forget. The maze had taken me nearly the whole day to complete and it required all my energy. Or at least, what little I had. I had a feeling that Vlad was just waiting for me to ask for a break or something. Tch, like I'd give him the satisfaction. Maybe I was just being paranoid, but I had a feeling that creep was just trying to keep me awake and exhausted so I'd be too tired to try anything tonight.

After dinner I was relieved when Vlad went off to do… whatever he does, and gave me some breathing room. I chose to spend my time by exploring the place. Of course, I wasn't surprised when I didn't find any phones. There wasn't even a landline. I did find some transportation, but that wasn't going to do me any good without finding that shield projector and shutting it off.

Out of ideas and energy, I choose to retreat into the library and collapse onto the sofa. This was the only room I found that didn't give me that 'impending doom' vibe. The bedroom Vlad assigned me was definitely not a place I felt comfortable in for many reasons. For one thing everything inside the closet was a horrible reminder about how Vlad had been stalking and spying on me. If I spared one glance at the elegant windows with their heavy locks, it felt like I was being mocked. That monster was purposely taunting me. He was hanging my freedom on a string, pulling it out of my reach when I tried to grab at it. It almost sounds stupid but the thing I hated most about the bedroom was the door. More specifically, the one-way lock _on_ the door. If I went in, I felt as though I might never come back out. It made me feel like a bird locked in a gilded cage.

I couldn't stand being in there.

So since the library was the least terrifying place in the mansion, I decided to hide out there. Similar to the rest of the house, the library was exquisitely decorated. Much to my relief, it was completely taxidermy-free. In the corner was a spiral staircase that lead to a second floor platform. One wall was a giant glass window which displayed a gorgeous view of the sun setting over the forest and the chandelier filled the room with light. It was easy to fall into the illusion of safety here. It was a good spot to plan out my next escape attempt. Plus the smell of books reminded me of my sister back home.

The obvious thing I needed to do was to locate the shield's projector and find a way to get this stupid bracelet off of me. I've searched every room in the house except for two. Vlad's room and a locked room in first floor hallway. I had a good feeling that whatever I needed to find was behind the mystery door. But how was I going to get in there? And more importantly, how was I going to get out of my - sorry, I meant _the_ bedroom.

Before retreating into the library, I had given the lock on the window and door in the bedroom a careful look. The lock on the window was so complicated and advance, I had a sneaking suspicion that it was one of Vlad's inventions. My chances of getting past it weren't great. On the other hand, I felt sure I could find a way to get past the door. It was just like any other other lock. I knew how to get past those.

A couple of years back, I got locked out of my house. Mom and dad were off investigating an old apartment hoping to find ghosts and Jazz was on a weeklong school trip to the Smithsonian. Tucker had offered that I hang out at his place but Sam had shown us a cool trick instead. By sliding her school ID in between the lock and the door frame, she was able to jimmy the lock open. When we asked her how she learned how to do that, she shrugged. Sometimes it's better not to know with her.

Anyway, I could do the same thing if I only had a card or something just as thin. If only I still had my suitcase! Too bad I didn't have the slightest clue about what Vlad did with it. I'd just have to make do with something else. I would need to find something that's relatively thin and hard to break.

It took only a few minutes for the idea to hit me. Excited, I slid off the couch and hurried over to the door of the library. After checking to make sure the coast was clear, I hurried off towards the dining room. I couldn't hold back a grin when I saw the place settings on the table. Walking over to one, I reached out for a butter knife.

"Daniel?"

My skin nearly peeled off as I whirled around and expected the worst. I almost laughed in relief. It was just Miss Raglan. True I disliked ghosts, but between choosing her or Vlad, she'd be the winner every time. I offered up a sheepish smile.

"Uh, hi." I awkwardly fidgeted with the bottom of my shirt. "What are you doing here?"

She gave me an odd look as she set aside a broom she'd been holding. "I came to clean the floors. Might I ask what _you're_ doing here? Is there something you need?"

"Oh, uh," thinking fast, I grabbed the empty cup behind me on the table, "Thirsty. I was thirsty."

Suspicion completely gone, she beamed and turned towards the kitchen doors, gesturing for me to follow, "Well, let me help you. Follow me into the kitchen, Daniel." Her voice carried an almost motherly tone.

Quick as lightning, I swiped a butter knife while her back was turned and stuffed into my back pocket. "Actually," I hurried after her, "I'd prefer it if you called me Danny. That's my actual name."

She turned her face to me is surprise. "Oh! My apologies. I could have sworn that Plasmius told me your name was Daniel."

I sighed in frustration,"Yeah, he does that."

She game me a confused look but didn't say anything more on the matter. We entered the kitchen and I wasn't surprised that Vlad's kitchen was bigger than my living room.

"Now, what would you like, dear?"

I blinked at the question, "Oh, um, water's fine."

She took my glass and after she filled it with a water pitcher, I couldn't hold back a question. "How did you and the others end up working for Vlad?"

"Well," Miss Raglan hesitated, pondering on whether or not she should answer my question. But I guess she decided there wasn't any harm in it. "Years ago, mind you this had to be at _least_ over fifteen years ago, Plasmius purchased this property. The ghost town was already here and rotting apart, he had this mansion built here when he bought the place. A few of us, myself included, were already haunting the shambles of what was once such a beautiful town." Her soft red gaze grew unfocused, recounting distant and ancient memories. I could see the trace of a bitter-sweet smile creeping at the edge of her lips.

I meekly urged her on, "... And then?"

Her mind was brought back to reality and the beginnings of a smile vanished but her eyes remained soft. She gave me a kind look before continuing her story, "Plasmius wanted an easy way to maintain the large estate and to keep away prying trespassers. He offered us a job and in return a fine home. There wasn't a chance we'd turn it down. He even went into the Ghost Zone and sought some of the ghosts who used to live here. He rebuilt our home. It was a very kind thing he did for us."

I couldn't stop my face from scrunching up. Vlad? _Kind?_ A lot of words can be used to describe the older halfa but 'kind' was not on the list. There was not a doubt in my mind that there wasn't an ounce of kindness in that creep. An empty void was in his chest where a heart should have been. He was manipulative and had those ghosts wrapped around his finger. But instead of voicing my strong opinions about my kidnapper, I thanked Miss Ragland for answering my questions and I left the kitchen.

She was arguably the nicest ghost I've ever met but I knew she would be no help to me. Yes, she was sweet but she was also loyal to Vlad. From what I saw last night, the others would be the same way, though more out of fear of angering their employer. No one was going to help me escape.

I was alone.

* * *

Just like last night, I laid awake in bed and waited for when I knew Vlad would be asleep. It was harder this time. My eyelids felt like a hundred pound weights and the soft mattress and pillows tempted me to give into the sweet oblivion of sleep. Nonetheless, I held out and once it was past midnight, I pulled the knife out from behind the pillow and snuck towards the door.

I cringed at how cold the floor was under my bare feet. To avoid any suspicion that I might try escaping again, I changed into the dark blue silk pajamas I found in the closet. Just in case Vlad were to come check on me in the night. I wanted him to be under the rouse that I would be doing nothing but catching Z's. Though I didn't like wearing anything that came from Vlad, I had to admit they were pretty comfy.

I pressed an ear to the door. When I didn't hear anything, I took my knife and inserted it between the door and the frame. Slowly, so as not to make any noise, I gently slid it against the lock.

 _Squeeeeaaaak…_

I stood still as a statue as my heart rate increased. I took slow and steady breaths. I had gotten the door halfway opened when it made that treacherous sound. In the silence of the early noiseless house, that tiny little squeak of the door's hinges sounded like a foghorn in my own ears. I knew Vlad had heightened senses just like me. There was no way he didn't hear that. I waited for the sounds of Vlad coming to investigate.

I waited.

And waited…

But to my disbelieving relief, the quiet was unbroken. I almost expected Vlad to be woken up by the sounds of my frantically beating heart. To me, it was louder than any drum as it pounded in my ears.

Not wanting to risk making the door squeak again, I carefully squeezed through the small open gap and into the hallway. It was dark. _Really_ dark.

Directly down the stairs at the end of the hall was the horrible sitting room (I long since decided that all the decorative carcasses disqualified the name 'living' room). Vlad had lit a fire in the fireplace and it was the dying embers that gave me my only source of light. I moved cautiously towards the staircase, every step giving me the urge to run and hide. Every sinister shadow, every dark corner laying at the edge of my peripheral vision appeared monstrous. I felt like something was going to pounce on my at any moment! It was embarrassing but I couldn't help it. I was petrified that a pair of piercing red eyes would emerge from the darkness, accompanied by grotesque fangs. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end at the thought. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. But a quick glance at my surrounding told me that my imagination was working in overdrive and I ignored my paranoid feelings.

I had to stay focused. I had to be brave.

Before reaching the staircase, I paused at Vlad's door. Beads of sweat were trickling down my forehead and my lower back. The butter knife in my hands was slick in my sweaty palm. If I was caught - no, I didn't want to think about that. The guy was really pissed at me last night. I didn't want to know how ticked he'd be if he saw me sneaking around. A handful of times since I was, ahem, 'invited' here, I legitimately thought the creep was going to kill me. My arms still felt a little sore from being man-handled and dragged around all the time. I had two words for Vlad.

Anger. Management.

My skin crawled as I stared at the door, knowing that possibly _the most_ deranged and deadly person alive and dead was on the other side. If I woke him my goose was cooked for sure. Poof! Game over. So long. Bye, bye. No more Danny.

I desperately tried to push the terror I was feeling into the back of my mind. I slowly continued forward, closing the distance between me and the staircase. I didn't even make it two steps down the stairs when-

 _ **CREAK!**_

My heart leaped into my throat at full speed as my blood ran cold. I jerked my wide-eyed stare at Vlad's door. I stood frozen on the tattle-tale stair as my eyes were glued to the expansive polished wood that separates me from my captor. Sweat was pouring down my forehead and back, the sound of my heart pounded in my ears with a vengeance. I gripped the butterknife hard as it threatened to slip from my grasp. At any second that door was going to burst open and a murderous Vlad would come storming out. There wasn't a chance he didn't hear that. In my own ears, the creaking of the stair had sounded louder than a banshee.

A few heart-stopping seconds passed.

A minute went by.

Another minute passed.

Ten minutes had gone by that had felt mere seconds. The mansion was so silent you could here the drop of a pin.

I dared to remember to breathe and dared to release a breath I'd been holding. Sheer dumb luck was on my side. I rubbed my sweaty palms on my - excuse me - _the_ pajama pants and I wiped away the drops of sweat that had been trickling into my eyes. If Vlad didn't kill me, stress surely would. I was surprised I didn't have a grey hair.

I was much more cautious when I continued to venter down the staircase. Carefully testing each stair, I only had to skip two before I reached the bottom… and straight into a horror film.

The living room was significantly more horrendous than it had been earlier in the day. Vlad had lit a fire in the overly grandiose fireplace before after training and now the dying embers casted eerie shadows and glows across the horrible decretive carcassess. A smoky scent hung in the air. A soft crackling and popping came from the small flames as they ate away at the last of the wood. It was deeply unsettling. Geez, it was like I was sucked into one of Sam's horror novels.

I stood there in the intimidating environment, longing to be home and in my family's embrace. If only I was able to fly away and never look back. I itched for the day that I could look back on all this as nothing more than a distant nightmare.

I had to be brave. I had to stay focused.

Shaking with adrenaline, I crept over towards a set of doors to the left of the there I entered another hallway. This time there was no windows to provide the light of the moon. Instead, the only light was from the dim red glow from the living room. Longing to be anywhere but there, I walked towards the last door at the end of the hall.

I stopped in front of the locked door.

Besides Vlad's room, this was the only room I hadn't explored. It was the only room besides mine that was locked. There was only one reason Vlad would make it inaccessible and it was for that reason that I had to break in.

With trembling hands, I delicately took the butter knife and slid it in the crack of the door and slid it over the lock. The door yielded for me and after casting an anxious glance over my shoulder, I entered. I studied my surroundings in disappointment. It was far from the massive study back in Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin but it was just as elaborate. Expensive trinkets decorated the shelves, desk, and coffee table and thick, old, and brittle-looking books sat neatly on the shelves. Nothing that even remotely resembled a shield projector was anywhere to be seen. Disappointment dropped on my shoulders and I slumped. I was tired, anxious, afraid, and frustrated. If anger wasn't on the list, I think I would have cried at the unfairness of it all. The key to my escape _had_ to be here. I gave the room a final desperate and hopeless stare before turning to leave.

I screamed.

Standing in the doorway in all his ghostly glory, arms folded, was a _very_ intimidating Plasmius. His cold and hard pupil-less blood-red eyes bored straight into mine.

So. This is how I die.

His right eyebrow rose and he flashed me an evil smirk to end all evil smirks. His fangs caught the light wickedly and I found myself backing away.

"Something wrong, Little Badger?" He crowed mockingly. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"How long h-ave you been watching me?" I scolded myself for letting my voice crack and waver. I bared my teeth and set my face into a well practiced scowl, refusing to let him see my overwhelming fear.

Vlad's terrible grin only grew as he pretended to ponder it, "Hmm, difficult to say. Perhaps it was when you made that horrible noise on the stairs. Or maybe it was when your bedroom door woke me up."

"That is _not_ my bedroom!" I snarled savagely. "Where is the projector?"

Vlad titled his head in mock confusion, "Projector?"

I could feel my face heat up, "The shield projector!" I was nearly screaming at him in exhaustion, frustration, and anger. "Where is it?!"

"My goodness, Daniel." He tutted, "You really should learn to control that temper of yours."

"Screw you."

"A little tired to come up with witty comebacks, aren't you?"

"Enough games, you sicko!" My teeth clenched together, "Let me go home!"

"Not tonight, I'm afraid." The mild amusement that had lined his features melded away. He took menacing steps towards me.

I found my back pressed against the wall. I set my facial features into what I hoped looked to be a bloodthirsty scowl.

"Stay back!" Fiercely, I held up the butter knife and slashed it through the air violently, "Stay away from me!"

Vlad halted in his tracks to stare dumbbly at my weapon of choice before bursting into fits of insulting laughter. He held a hand to his chest that was heaving with heavy mirth and his other hand clutched his shaking head. If I wasn't so panicked, I would have felt embarrassed.

"Oh, Daniel!" Wiping away a stray tear, Vlad gradually stilled his laughter, "You are simply too much! You can't honestly think that feeble utensil is going to hurt me? Daniel, you couldn't _touch_ me when you had access to your powers, surely you know by now that you haven't a chance against me?" He chuckled and continued to shake his head in amusement.

I felt my anger fuel me entirely. This lead me to do something drastically stupid. I knew it was a mistake the second I did it. Without really thinking, I jerked forward and sliced through the air.

The room stilled.

Vlad stared down in shocked surprise at his side. There was a narrow four-inch tear in his fabric that exposed his skin. A sliver of emerald and ruby colored blood emerged from the crevice of a wound.

I could practically feel all the blood drain from my face as my enemy delicately touched his own blood with a single gloved finger. Slowly, he held it up and inspected it with an unreadable expression.

"Hmmm, that was a very sloppy attack, Daniel. How disappointing." He turned his red-eyed gaze on me and I nearly puked at his smirk. It was a smirk that screamed: " _You're dead meat."_ His next words pretty much confirmed it too.

"Why don't I show you how it's done?"

* * *

 **Yoooooo! What is up my fellow Phantom Phans?! Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy these past few weeks. My mom had just given birth to twin girls and like a dutiful daughter, I have been helping her take care of them. I really hope this chapter was worth the wait and I'd love to hear some of your thoughts and ideas! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, fav, and/or followed my story! You guys are the best!**

 **And a** _ **HUGE**_ **thanks to my friend Mollie! Without her help, the grammar would be unbearable.**


	13. Chapter 13

Downward Spiral by SupremeDramaOverlord

 **Chapter 13 - A Snake by Any Other Name is Still a Snake**

Danny's POV ~

When I was five years old, I made the mistake of crossing paths with a copperhead snake. Though it was a long time ago, I can still remember how cold its eyes were, how deadly its sinister fangs gleamed before sinking into my ankle.

This was long before mom and dad started working on the portal, back when they still had time for me. I can remember dad swearing vengeance against the reptile that was long gone, how Jazz had frantically searched for a book on venomous snakes, and the tear-filled car ride to the hospital. After my bite was treated, my mom had kissed me on the forehead and took me out to get cookies 'n cream. Back then, there was nothing that my mom's kisses and a trip to the ice cream store couldn't cure. But the foe that stood before me now was not a snake but his eyes and fangs greatly reminded me of one.

Ice cream or kisses from my mom couldn't save me now.

Just like a venomous snake, Vlad began to stride towards me with purpose. My sweaty and trembling grip on the butter knife tightened. I panic as he drew closer and I lunged forward, slashing frantically at my opponent with my pathetic weapon.

With lightning fast reflexes, Vlad gripped my wrist and at the same time he swung a leg under mine, sending me into a wild backflip. My grip on my butter knife loosened and it went flying. I landed painfully on my stomach, the breath knocked out of me. As I laid there gasping for breath, I could hear Vlad's condescending voice talking down to me.

"When attacking an opponent, you need to be precise with your attacks, dear boy. You also need to possess competence."

I made to stand up but a crushing weight was brought down on my back. Pinned to the ground by Vlad's boot, I struggled to get out from under the pressure.

"Get off of me!"

From above Vlad released an a mocking sigh, "You really must learn to choose your battles more carefully. All you have achieved is making things more difficult and stressful for yourself. Why not call it a night and give up?"

When I didn't respond but instead continued to squirm and kick, he sighed again but this time with exasperation. "Do you think I enjoy doing this to you, Daniel?"

I was starting to feel light headed. " _Get off, creep!"_

All at once the pressure on my back dispersed and reappeared around my throat. I gagged and my hands flew to the one wrapped around my neck. The rigid grip dragged me to my feet and I was sure my face was probably turning blue. I was roughly thrown across the room and I hungrily gathered air into my lungs. Ignoring the tender soreness spreading around my neck, I stumbled to my feet as Vlad observed me with a painfully patronizing grin. I hurriedly backed away until I bumped into the desk. Perhaps it was exhaustion or terror or a combination of both but either way, the floor started to sway from under my feet. I tried to shake away the sickly feeling.

"You really must learn when to give up, Daniel. I do not take pleasure in watching you make things so unpleasant for yourself."

"As if!" I spat my words out while lowkey glancing around the room for a better weapon. "So far you've made it your own personal goal to made my life a purgatory."

"It didn't have to be this way." He tsked with a shake of his head. He came towards me again, "If you had only listened and complied, things would have been quite enjoyable and peaceful for you. Just look at yourself," he waved a hand up and down my scrawny and quivering form, "In your childish attempts to defy me, you have accomplished nothing but pushing yourself past your limits. Frankly, I'm surprised to see you still standing."

My hand crept behind my back as I felt around the desk for something - anything! Somehow I manage to hold his villainous stare, refusing to break away contact first. I don't know how I did it, his eyes seemed to burn more deadly than wildfire. It was at this moment I realized how dangerous my current situation was. Though I didn't realize it until now, Vlad has been patient with me. Whenever I retaliated or fought him, he never threw a single punch. He was so much stronger than me, he didn't even need to physically hurt me. All this time he only needed to restrain and subdue me. But now I could see any patience he had was long gone.

And I had a feeling he wouldn't be holding back.

His lips curled upwards in a cynical manner, seeming to read my thoughts, "Think about it, Daniel. You _know_ you can't beat me and your current condition is nothing short of pathetic." Though it was meant to be comforting, I cringed at the smile he offered me, "I assure you there is no shame in surrendering. I'm not asking much, I only want your compliance."

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" I hissed with a deep and passionate loathing.

The back of my hand brushed up against something as cold and hard as stone. It felt heavy and I allowed my fingers to slowly close around it.

I didn't know whether to be alarmed or relieved when his smile vanished. His voice was too soft to be considered calm, "I have been extremely merciful up to this point but this is your last chance." I couldn't help myself from breaking eye contact as he extended an outstretched hand. I leaned away from it as if it were a bomb. "For once in your life, make the smart decision."

I had a good feeling that I would be in a world of trouble if I didn't submit here and now. I knew he planned to punish me if I continued to fight and resist. I didn't even want to think about what he would do to me if I rebelled one more time. Vlad was done playing nice.

It would be so easy, to just give in, he was right. I haven't been able to beat him before and I didn't stand a chance now. If I wasn't pumping with adrenaline, I probably would have collapsed by now. He wouldn't hurt me if I just called it quits and gave in. But was it really worth it? Could I really submit to someone who's attempted to murder my parents and keep me here against my will? I shifted my balance from one foot to another as my grip on the item in my hand slackened.

Realising that he was close to swaying me, he allowed an arrogant grin to slide across his face. "Come now, just take my hand and we can call it night, son."

Big mistake.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I hurled a stone figurine straight at Vlad who was caught off guard.

The moment it left my hand, I booked it. As I bolted out of the room I saw a stone figurine slam into Vlad's chest in my peripheral vision. Darn it. I was hoping to hit him in the head. Oh, well. Better than nothing.

I had no idea where I was going but sticking around was not an option. But an idea quickly hit me and I raced through the hall and into the living room. I slammed into the front door, fumbling with the lock. When it clicked open, I glanced over my shoulder and shrieked.

I ducked, barely missing a flaming ecto-blast that hit the door, nearly knocking it off its hinges with a loud **BANG!** Tripping over myself, I tumbled through the damaged doorway and into the freezing night air. I sprinted as fast as I could, ignoring the sharp edges of rocks and twigs against my bare feet.

If I could make it to the training dome, Vlad's stupid bracelet would shut off and I'd have access to my powers! It was a long shot but maybe, just maybe, I'd be able to hold my own until I come up with a better plan.

As fast as I was capable of running, I darted around the side of the house and down the stone path. My mind didn't even register that the stone was as cold as ice. Ahead was the dome, not too far away. Almost there, almost there!

I was mere feet away from the dome's entrance when Vlad teleported directly in my path in a puff of pink smoke. I didn't have time stop. I cried out in alarm as I barrelled straight into Vlad's brick wall of a chest. The force sent me falling on my back and I stared up in horror at my captor's unreadable expression.

"How clever," Vlad mocked with hooded eyes catching onto my plan. "But even with the aid of your powers, it's useless to fight me. False hope is not becoming on you, Daniel."

Anger swelled within me as I shakily got to my feet. If I was going down, I was going down a savage. With a wild battle cry I lunged forward with swinging fists. But quick as a cobra, Vlad caught both my wrists in a vise-like grip with his strong hands. I was being dangled off the ground. The pressure pulsed achingly through my arms and I kicked and screamed vigorously. I felt sure the bones in my wrists would snap at any moment.

But I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Lightning coursed through my very bones, pulsing fire through my veins. My mouth was dry, I couldn't swallow. My eyes were opened wide but I saw nothing. Light danced across my vision, giving me a blinding white-out. A terrible ear-splitting sound pierced the air, making my throat burn. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I realized that Vlad was electrocuting me with his powers.

A numbing fear consumed me that this might truly be how I died. It wasn't the thought of death that gripped my heart with such terror but the thought of my family. Would they be alright without me?

Time had lost all meaning. It might've been hours or mere seconds when gravity increased and I collided with the ground. I spasmed and twitched convulsively. I had absolutely no control over my violent and wretched movements. It took me a moment to realize that the awful whimpering sound was coming from me. My stomach twisted and I breathed raggedly through my mouth. A thick shroud of fog settled over my mind and I was barely conscious of the fact that I was now limpless, my previous spasms now dulling to a cold numbing sensation.

I struggled to keep awake, slipping in and out the narrow door of consciousness. I was falling into a state of pure nothingness, though I was barely aware that I was being carried off somewhere. With a cruel calmness, I realized that I didn't care. I welcomed the darkness that closed around me, anything was better than this pain and confusion.

* * *

I wasn't aware that I had passed out until I came back into the world of the living. My head throbbed like someone was beating it with a sledge hammer and a ringing was pounding in my ears. It took a few minutes for it to go away. There was an ache that rendered my body immobile, I couldn't move if I tried. I cracked my eyes open but it was useless. Black spots swam before my sight. My mind still felt clouded but it was steadily beginning to clear up.

What happened? Where was I?

The spots soon faded away and with bleary eyes I tried to make out my surroundings. I rapidly recognized where I was and the contents of my stomach churned. I was back in the bedroom, the bedroom I so desperately hoped to never see again. I was laying on my side on the bed on top of the comforter. The room was empty and dim. Through the thick curtains that concealed the window, a sliver of bright sunlight gave me my only source of light, revealing that the night had passed. But whether it was now morning or the afternoon, I didn't know. Memories of previous events came flooding back to me and I nearly drowned in them. Feeling returned to my limbs and I attempted to sit up.

But I couldn't.

A fresh wave of panic crashed into my senses as I jerked at my binds. My arms had been forced behind me and I could feel a tight cable around my wrists. I looked down to find glowing violet ropes bound securely around my knees and ankles.

I couldn't hold back a distressed whimper as I pressed my face into the blanket. Squeezing my eyes shut, I desperately tried to hold back stinging tears as I swallowed a lump that refused to go away. I didn't bother to care about the strange appearance of the ropes or how long Vlad intended to keep me tied up. All that mattered was that I had failed to escape and I had paid dearly for it. I felt ashamed as my face grew fevery and a few treacherous tears leaked out. My knees curled to my chest and I bit down hard on my bottom lip, attempting to keep my raging emotions from exploding. A metallic taste flooded my mouth but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was afraid that I might start screaming if I didn't keep biting.

I was engrossed in defeat. None of this was fair. What did I do to deserve this? What did I ever do Vlad? I've never done anything to him, so why was he doing this to me? Why couldn't he leave me alone?! I was a kid. _Just_ a kid. I was fourteen, I shouldn't have to deal with any of this! How much more could I possibly take?

My body heaved as something that resembled a howl and a sob left my lips. I turned my head from the comforter as air became harder to get. I breathed heavily from my mouth as I refused to shed any more tears.

What was I supposed to do?

What _could_ I do?

Vlad's proved that with every step I take, he's always three steps ahead. I couldn't beat him and I couldn't outsmart him. He has twenty plus years of experience under his belt while I barely have three months. I'm out powered, outsmarted, outmatched, and helplessly at his mercy. There was nothing I could do to hurt him.

….But that wasn't true.

Once I managed to push back the pressure from behind my eyes, I unfurled from myself and let my mind remember previous events. I had managed to hurt Vlad.

I had made him _bleed._

I had made Vlad Masters, aka, Vlad Plasmius, the all-so-powerful half-ghost shed blood. Granted, it wasn't much. Heck, it was barely even a scratch. But I did it. I had proved it. He wasn't invincible. He wasn't unbeatable. I could win against him. I could beat him.

I _would_ beat him.

* * *

 **Welp, here's an angsty chapter for you guys to scream at. I know some of you guys saw this coming while the other half was hoping Vlad** _ **wouldn't**_ **go all crazy and psycho. For those of you who hoped for the latter…. Umm…. nothing personal, it's just fanfiction. Go eat some ice cream or something, you're worth it.**

 **Special thanks to Mollie Nail and to everyone who fav/followed/or reviewed.**


	14. Chapter 14

Downward Spiral by SupremeDramaOverlord

 **Chapter 14 - Don't Fight at the Dinner Table**

Vlad's POV~

Nothing was going how I planned it would.

Yes, I had successfully lured Daniel here but that was the only single solitary thing that had gone right. The rest was nothing short of a washout. According to my grand plan, Daniel was supposed to have already enjoyed being here, he was supposed to have already accepted me as a father by now.

But he hadn't.

Whenever I was within sight of the younger halfa, he would not fail to glare coldly at me, seeming to hope that I would spontaneously combust. It didn't take a genius to see that the boy detested me. To top things off, Skulker had still failed to kill off those miserable Fentons. Incompetent bucket of bolts.

Releasing a heavy sigh, I ran a hand over my hair as I propped my elbows on the desk in front of me. Glancing at a clock from the other side of the study, I realized that Daniel was probably awake by now. He had been passed out for nearly the entire day. Having deprived himself of sleep for the past two nights had kept him deeply asleep. I had left him upstairs, tied and confined to his bedroom. I wanted him to remain there while I sorted this mess out. I realized too late that I had allowed things to spiral out of control! How could I turn things around?

Why did that child have to be so stubborn and difficult all the time?! Granted, I never expected it to be easy to convince Daniel that I was by far the superior parental candidate compared to those two imbeciles but I had thought I would have accomplished something in persuading him by this point. I had done everything a parent figure was supposed to do. I had provided for him, guided him, and accepted him for who and what he was. Why was the boy so persistent on leaving? Despite all this, I must confess that I was proud and impressed with the boy. He certainly was clever, using a butter knife to get through locked doors. The Little Badger was intelligent, resourceful, creative, and strong-willed. All traits I admired, even if they were used against me. I just needed to find a way to get him to channel that rebellious attitude elsewhere.

My mind wandered back to last night's events. Though I'd never tell him, I was a bit impressed that Daniel had managed to land a hit on me - as harmless as it was. I was distracted by the absurdity of being threatened with a kitchen utensil and he had chosen to take advantage of that. It was hardly a scratch and it had long since healed, but I was still secretly proud of the boy. He was learning a lot from me.

However, last night was a disaster. Just thinking about what had happened made me feel the slightest trace of guilt. I will confess that I should have handled the situation more tactfully. I had let my emotions get the better of me, something that never happens. It had amazed me when I realized how much power Daniel wielded over my emotions. I was so angry and frustrated that he was still remarkably desperate to run away from me and return to those miserable backstabbers! When he had blatantly rejected me yet again, it hurt too much and I had allowed my emotions to rule me. In allowing that, I had driven the child even further away from me. Until that point, I hadn't given him a reason to attempt an escape at such extreme measures. Now all I had accomplished was granting him even more determination to leave and run back to Jack and Maddie Fenton.

The lights in the room flickered as I clenched my fists, the knuckles turning white as my eyes burned.

They didn't deserve him, _I_ did! If there was any justice in the world, Daniel should be _my_ son, not theirs! After all the pain and suffering those two have inflicted on me, how can they possess the one thing I don't have but desperately desire?! A son's love is something that _I_ should have! Not. Them!

I took a death breath before exhaling calmly. The lights stopped flickering and I could feel my ghostly energy residing. I carefully stood up and made my way leisurely towards Daniel's room.

It didn't matter. _They_ didn't matter. By the end of the week, the Fentons shall all be dead and Daniel will be solely mine. If Skulker fails to finish the job by tomorrow night, I'll go up there and do the deed myself. It wouldn't be hard. Quite the contrary, it would bring me great pleasure to see the life drain from Jack and Maddie's eyes. My fingers twitched as I imagined having my hands wrapped around their throats. Strangling them to death would be ideal, considering it was one of the most painful ways to die. I wouldn't even need to use the full use of my powers to kill them. Indeed, it would be such a pleasure to visit my dear old college 'friends'. My lips stretched into a malevolent smile at the thought.

They had robbed me the chance of building a family of my very own all those terrible years ago. But now I had a chance of happiness. They had unknowingly presented me the opportunity of raising a son and I was not about to let that go.

When those imbeciles are finally six feet under, the boy would have no one to turn to but me. He would have no shelter but mine. The plan was going to be back on track. From now on, I would keep a clear and focused mind.

Daniel was a smart child, one day he would see the light. Besides, the boy was at a very impressionable age. Eventually, he would grow to trust, respect, and love me like a dutiful son should. It was only a matter of time. I would simply have to step my game up until then. I would need to get the Little Badger comfortable around me. And I had the perfect plan to do it.

I would win. Maybe not immediately, but definitely. I always did.

Not to mention, _Daniel Masters_ had a rather nice ring to it.

Danny's POV~

With an annoyed grunt, I stopped struggling. It didn't matter how hard I twisted or pulled, the ropes were there to stay. Once my ankles felt like they were on the verge of cutting into my skin, I stopping tugging and laid still on my side. The ropes were biting into my burning wrists. I seethed. It was bad enough I couldn't leave this horrible place but now that psychopath had the _nerve_ to tie me up like an animal!

I grumbled under my breath as I shifted, trying to get in a position that didn't cramp my arms too badly. It was a pointless effort so I settled on my right side, staring at nothing in particular. Having nothing to do, I thought back to what had happened. I was so sure that I'd be able to escape this time.

It didn't make sense! Why would Vlad keep such a seemingly unimportant room locked up? I didn't find anything in there that could help me escape. It was just a boring office. Maybe there was just some overly expensive trinket in the room that he didn't want me to break? Naw, he didn't have a problem with us brawling it out in there last night. And besides, he had so many valuable trinkets just laying around, I'd be surprised if he really cared if something was damaged. He'd just buy something else to replace it. The guy probably uses hundred dollar bills as toilet paper.

No, there was obviously something in there that Vlad didn't want me to discover. The shield projector, maybe? A way to get this dumb bracelet off? Somehow, I needed to get back in there and have a better look around. But to be honest, I was starting to question if it'd really be worth it.

When Vlad had electrocuted me last night, it was… petrifying. It was like I was back inside that horrible portal in my basement. The experience was nearly identical. Nothing had existed except for excruciating pain and blinding lights.

Light exploding…

Flesh burning…

Blood boiling…

It was a memory I constantly tried to forget. It didn't happen all the time but every now and then I would occasionally have nightmares about it. They were always brief but inside my unconscious head they were never ending. It was always the same. I'd be standing inside the portal as it powered on, the walls lighting up and sparking dangerously. No matter how hard I tried to move, my feet were planted to the spot as if glued there. I'd always open my mouth to call out for help but no sound would ever come out. I always woke up when I felt the surge of power explode around me.

At least when Vlad knocked me out, I had a dreamless sleep. I don't think I could've handled that on top of everything else. Heck, there was still a numbing pulse that refused to go away in my wrists from where Vlad zapped me. Last night, I had thought he was going to kill me. I thought I was really going to die. For real this time.

I jumped at the sound of the bedroom's door unlocking, jerking me away from my thoughts. A heavy stone sunk to the bottom of my stomach as I heard the door open behind me. For a moment, I thought about pretending to be unconscious to avoid confrontation but I quickly shot that idea down. I might as well see what the psychopath wanted before he decided to go ballistic again.

There was a short stretch of silence before I slowly turned my head over my shoulder to glare hatefully at Vlad. I loaded my eyes with as much disgust and contempt as I could possibly generate. It irked me when the creep responded by smiling pleasantly at me. My blood turned to ice as a feeling of vulnerability gripped me. I was completely helpless if he decided to attack.

"Finally awake, I see."

My eyes narrowed as I remained silent. Ignoring my death glares, Vlad began to walk towards me. My muscles tensed and I rolled over so that I was now facing him. If my legs weren't tied I would've started kicking.

"Get away!" I hissed savagely through clenched teeth.

Vlad was clearly unsurprised by my hostility but nonetheless, halted in his tracks. A sly grin slid over his face, "I was going to untie you but if you'd rather stay that way, it is perfectly fine by me." He shrugged and began to turn away, "You could use more rest, anyway."

"Wait!"

He paused and half turned, raising a mocking eyebrow at me. Swallowing my pride, I ground my teeth before reluctantly rolling over again, allowing him access to my binds. I wasn't thrilled with having him behind me but my stiff arms were screaming at me. I felt myself go rigid as I heard Vlad approached me.

I was shocked when the ropes around my wrists just vanished. Surprise, I looked over as Vlad held his hands over his the binds around my legs. A purple aurora shrouded his hands before absorbing the ropes without him having to touch them. Instantly, I twisted and hopped off on the opposite side of the bed.

"How'd you do that?"

Vlad's lips quirked upwards as he gave me an expression of false innocence, "How did I do what?"

"That thing!" Irritation lined my voice, his insulting teasing annoying me to no end.

"Thing?"

"The freaky glowing rope!"

Deciding to indulge me at last, Vlad tilted his head upwards and smiled haughtily, "I can create much more than mere rope. By manipulating ecto-energy, I am able to construct it into whatever I desire."

He demonstrated by holding out his hands. They glowed a bright violet and after craftily forming it with his hands, Vlad held a solid cable made of vibrant ghostly energy. After a few more hand movements, his hands absorbed it before he shot me a smirk, "I will teach you the technique after we have dinner."

"No!" I immediately blurted out in anger. I was beyond fed up with him. Even if I had enjoyed training and learning new things about my powers, it wasn't worth it. I didn't need him to teach me anything. Though it would be easier, I didn't want him to show me anything about my ghost powers anymore! If he figured it out on his own, then so could I.

Vlad's left brow quirked upwards. "No?"

"You heard me." Stubbornly, I folded my arms over my shoulder and jutted my chin into the air. "You may have me trapped here but that doesn't mean I have to do anything you say."

"Really now, Daniel," Vlad chided with a blasé tone. "There is no need to be so belligerent."

Like many words that came out of his mouth, I didn't really know what that word meant but I figured it was probably an insult. The words 'psychotic Fruitloop' came to mind, but Vlad quickly cut me off before I could say them.

"Why don't you get dressed and meet me downstairs in the dining room," his tone made it clear that it wasn't a suggestion. "I'm sure you must be starving. I'll expect you ready in no less than half an hour." And just like that, he turned swiftly on his heal and strode away.

I wanted to scream at him. Oh man, there were so many four letter words on the edge my tongue, waiting for me to spit them out to his retreating form. But… I didn't.

I was scared. Like, _really_ scared. Yeah, I'd been freaked out ever since I got here but this time was different. I was terrified. Before now, I didn't care if I annoyed or irritated him. I even went out of my way to make the guy angry, mainly because he seemed so calm and collected all the time. But last night... I saw him angry and now I knew I didn't want him like that again. Or at least I don't want him mad with me being within a twelve-mile radius.

I had a high tolerance for pain, what was the worst that could happen? That's what I used to tell myself anyway. Well, I had found out.

And I didn't want that to happen ever again.

Feeling ashamed and defeated, I went into the closet, grabbed a change of clothes, and went into the bathroom. It wasn't the pain that terrified me when Vlad had shocked me with his powers, it was what I was reminded of. I never wanted to remember what happened inside that portal, I didn't want to run the risk of Vlad doing that to me again.

After changing out of the pajamas and into jeans and an oxford (seriously, what kind of nut doesn't have T-shirts?), I turned to the mirror. It had been a while since I've seen my reflection and I wasn't surprised by how crappy I looked.

I sent my reflection a halfhearted glare. The shadows under my eyes haven't gotten any better and my appearance still looked like I got run over by a bus. Not to mention that my hair was standing on end from the electric shock Vlad gave me last night. Plus I was still a scrawny mess of a teenager with more issues than most grown adults.

My problems at home were bad enough. Besides fighting rouge ghosts, protecting the town, juggling school, and keeping my secret, I had to make sure mom and dad don't shoot me out of the sky! Never mind a social life. And that was all before Vlad even reared his ugly head into my life. I didn't even know how or if I can get myself out of this mess.

I glared harder at the mirror as my fists clenched. I hated Vlad. I hated him for trying to murder my parents, for kidnapping me and dragging me into the middle of nowhere, and I hated him for everything he'd been putting me through.

Without warning, a burst power burned from behind my eyes and I gasped at the unexpected sensation. I stared at the mirror with my jaw hanging open. Was that… Did I just…?

Tentatively, I glanced at the closed bathroom door before slowly turning my attention back to my reflection. I fixed my gaze to my own intense, bloodshot, blue eyes. Never once did I blink as I concentrated with all my might. I focused on all the anger and disgust I held toward the older halfa, every horrible thing he'd done since I met him.

My eyes flashed a bright, otherworldly green!

Heart pounding, I stepped back from the mirror. Slowly, I looked down at my right hand where Vlad's bracelet was still wrapped around my wrist.

It didn't feel so tight anymore. In fact, I thought it felt a little loose.

Hardly daring to try, I turned my whole arm intangible and the bracelet fell to the floor with a soft, _cling!_

It was off.

It was off!

Feeling giddy with wild excitement and relief, I reached inside myself for that familiar ghostly energy. I wasn't disappointed. A chilly wave washed over me in a flash of silver light. Reflected in the mirror was a glow-in-the-dark boy with snowy white hair, neon bright eyes, and a black hazmat suit who smiled widely at me.

I had full access to my powers! I couldn't hold back an excited laugh as I floated a few feet off the floor. I could leave! I could finally go home!

I nearly flew straight through the ceiling before abruptly halting in mid-air. With a heavy sigh, my feet sank back to the tiled floor. I forgot about that stupid shield. I could now use my powers but I still couldn't leave this terrible place. I still couldn't get away from Vlad.

Deep in thought, my gaze fell on the bracelet, where it lay on the cold floor. I stared at it before shifting my focus to the red line around my sore wrist. Vlad must have unintentionally fried it last night when he barbequed me. If that was the case… I had the element of surprise.

I smirked as I picked up the bracelet. Phasing it around my arm, I put it right back over the red line it had caused. It looked like I had never taken it off.

Maybe I wasn't free just yet, but sneaking around and finding the shield generator was going to be so much easier. I just needed to keep Vlad from finding out.

As I got dressed, my mind went a million miles an hour. I had my powers back and Vlad had no idea. As long as he was kept in the dark about this, I had an advantage. I'd just need to be more careful. With that in mind, I made my way downstairs and stopped just outside the dining room.

I took a deep breath before slowly exhaling. No matter what happens I needed to keep a level temper. Tch, easier said than done when Vlad was involved. The guy really knew how to tick me off. If I got too angry, my eyes might flash and he'd know the bracelet was busted. I couldn't let that happen.

Making a mental note to avoid any eye contact, I braced my nerves before crossing the hallway and stepping through the open doorway to the dining room. I spared Vlad a glance as he greeted me in his usual snobby manner.

"Well, well. It seems you can be punctual after all."

I resisted the urge to shoot him one of my trademark glares that I normally reserve just for him. Without saying a word to Vlad, I forced myself to sit on the only available chair (the one bolted to the floor). I just wanted this unwanted interaction to be over and done with. I stared at the table as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. If I didn't, I was worried I might give Vlad the 'scary eyes' and the jig would be up.

Surprised by my lack of rude remarks, I saw Vlad giving me a quizzical look from the corner of my eye. Thankfully, he seemed to think there was nothing odd with my behavior. Miss Ragland materialized immediately afterward, flashing me one of her friendly smiles before serving the food and leaving.

I knew I hadn't eaten in awhile, but I wasn't feeling hungry. One glance out of the corner of my eye showed that Vlad was watching and to avoid suspicion, I reluctantly nibbled at the fancy food on my plate. I had no idea what it was, although it tasted like chicken. And I mean _really_ fancy chicken. Probably the kind of stuff you'd find on the menu at a stuffy five-star restaurant. I wondered if Vlad had ever heard of the term, 'take-out'. Probably not.

"Do you honestly think I'll go away if you ignore me?" I wasn't looking at him, but I could definitely hear the smirk in his voice.

"I wish," I replied evenly while glaring at my plate, "But I wouldn't get that lucky."

I heard Vlad heave an exasperated sigh. "Why are you so convinced that I'm evil?"

Picking at my food with a fork, I answered without looking at him, "You want the list in alphabetical or chronological order?"

I stared at my plate as I heard Vlad's arrogant chuckling. The sound was obnoxious and I quickly turned my head away as I squeezed my eyes shut. Power and energy had ignited from behind my eyelids and there was no way I was going to let Vlad see. Not only would I lose the only chance I had of escaping, but I bet Vlad would be pissed if he found out.

"Ah, there's that teen wit of yours, again."

Finally, I sent Vlad a quick glare as I roughly slammed my fork down on the table. "Do you mind? I'm trying to eat here." Truthfully, I wasn't hungry but I'd gladly stuff my face if it meant I didn't have to verbally communicate with the creep. "If you want someone to talk to, go buy a cat."

I felt good when Vlad gave me an unamused glare of his own. I had finally gotten under his thick skin, however, I grew nervous when his face suddenly slid into another smirk. It was a smirk that said, 'hide yo wife, hide yo kids'.

Vlad's already perfect posture seemed to straighten slightly as his eyes narrowed craftily, "If you continue to act this way, I suppose I will not show you the surprise I got you."

Instantly, I felt the blood drain from my face as I thought about what terrible things Vlad would label as 'surprises'. As I stared at him in growing horror, the older halfa rolled his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Relax, Daniel." His tone was flat as he stood from his chair. I jumped up to be ready for anything which only caused him to shake his head. "You must always be so dramatic. Why do you constantly assume that I am going to hurt you?"

"Again, you want the list in alphabetical or chronological order?"

Vlad walked over to the other side of the room where a box was propped against an open window. He carefully picked it up before turning to me with a grin, "In any case, I think you will quite enjoy this."

Hesitantly, I accepted the box out of curiosity. It was a model rocket, the kind you build yourself. It was one of the really expensive ones that could be launched into the air if built right. Something that probably would have taken me a year to save up for.

Did Vlad honestly think he could bribe me? I mean the rocket was cool, but not _that_ cool. I loved model rockets, but right now the thing I held in my hands disgusted me. I mean come on! The guy hired a bunch of mangy green vultures to claw out my dad's eyes, tried to kill both my parents at a freaking college reunion, kidnapped me and dragged me to the middle of the Rockies, nearly fried me to a crisp, and a toy was going to magically make us best friends for life? Okay, I knew he's crazy, but I didn't think he was stupid. Wasn't he supposed to be an evil genius or something? This was beyond insulting. How in the world could he believe that he could just _buy_ me?! Especially after everything he's done?

I turned my head away and shut my eyes tight as the furious energy flared inside my eyes. My face burned and I trembled from the rage I felt. There was nothing I wanted to do more than pick a fight with the Fruitloop. But I had a lot at stake here. I couldn't allow him to figure out the bracelet broke. It took a lot of willpower, but I managed to reel in my powers. My eyes stopped burning even though my face didn't.

I gave Vlad an indignant scowl before shoving the package into his chest. "You can't buy me, Vlad."

A small, miffed frown appeared on his face before he forced it right back into my arms. "It is a gift, not a bribe. It is something you can use to entertain yourself with."

I grew even more furious. It wasn't a bribe, it was a distraction! He wanted to keep me busy so I wouldn't make any more escape attempts. That was probably the true purpose of this stupid 'gift'.

"Oh! Well in that case, I love it, really!" I made my voice extra sarcastic as I gave him a big, mocking smile. "It's just what I always wanted! I'll be sure to take good care of it, V-man!" Immediately, I turned around and drop-kicked it out the open window. Without sparing a glance in Vlad's direction, I waved a hand over my shoulder as I marched out of the room. "Night, Fruitloop."

* * *

 **Special thanks to Mollie Nail.**

 **Anon: It's really cool how much you pay attention to the details in my story! It's good to know readers are enjoying my content, however, judging from your reaction to chapter 12, you've probably been yelling at the screen from Vlad's actions from the last two chapters. I'm glad I was able to make some scenes tense to read, I really wanted to put you all on the edge of your seats! From your reviews, I can tell you really wanted Vlad and Danny to come to an understanding. Unfortunately, that wouldn't really make for an interesting story. Conflict is what's driving the entire plot! Besides, I don't think I'm capable of writing scenes like that. Originally, most of the chapters didn't have so much fighting in them. But once I get my hands on the keyboard, my imagination gets out of hand.**

 **Olliepops16: Trust me, I** _ **know**_ **how dark fanfiction can get. I have read things that came straight out the darkest and twisted minds of the human race. But you can rest assured that everything I write is going to stay K+, though I might stray on the borders of that rating. I'm really glad that you are enjoying my story so much! It makes me really happy to know that my writing excites readers like you so much! And thanks for the congratulations :)**

 **Padackles: Thanks for the support! I hope I can continue to bring you great chapters!**

 **Specter14: It's awesome to know that you like my ideas and changes to the Danny Phantom universe! And lol, you really should finish Checkmate. It's one of the best DP fics out there. By the way, I've seen some of your work on Deviantart. Your art style is pretty cool.**

 **Tailor.G: Thank you very much! I put a lot of work into making my story.**

 **AkabaneKazama: Ok, wow. Don't take this the wrong way but you need to chill. I love the reviews you sent me but this story is rated k+. Under no circumstances will a 14-year-old chop off his own hand in this story. I'm not saying that's a bad idea, it's just not going to happen in this particular fanfic. But again, I really appreciate all of the reviews you gave me!**


	15. Chapter 15

Downward Spiral by SupremeDramaOverlord

 **Chapter 15 - I Came, I Saw, I Kicked Vlad's Arse!**

Vlad's POV ~

Incredulous, I watched the teenager storm angrily out of the room. I never imagined that Daniel would react in such a hostile way after I gave him the gift. The boy thought I was attempting to bribe him when I honestly just wanted to ease some of the tension I created when he had tried to escape again. Was it really that difficult for him to believe that I wanted to give him a simple present? Needless to say, I was peeved when Daniel chucked the gift out the window so brusquely.

For a moment I considered going after him to give him a good lecture about something called 'gratitude', but I thought better of it. It was obvious to me that the Little Badger was quite distressed from last night's events. It seemed that I had crossed some sort of line with him but at least I was confident that he had learned his lesson. I doubted he would try anymore foolish runaway attempts.

Though he continued to defy me, I was secretly relieved. A part of me had worried that the boy would be a trembling, frightened mess after what happened last night. Daniel was obviously still weary and scared of me but he was just as rebellious and feisty as ever. When I had entered his room to untie him earlier, I was worried that he would be too afraid to even look at me. Turns out I had nothing to worry about. It was odd how relieved I had felt when the very first thing he did was glare defiantly up at me. No, it would take so much more to send Daniel over the edge. He remained to be the same endearing, gutsy teenager.

Still, I wished my plan to appease Daniel had worked. I just needed to give him some time. Eventually, that temper of his would simmer down. After all, I still had four more days before I 'sent him home'. With some gentle coaxing, he'd come around.

Phasing outside, I picked up the present that had been so mercilessly rejected and kicked out the window. The package had a rather large dent in it, but the rocket inside had suffered no damage.

I had thought the boy would have been pleased and excited to receive such a gift. After the reunion three weeks ago, I wasted no time in setting up surveillance cameras to learn everything I could about Daniel and those pathetic Fentons. When I had set up the cameras, I snooped through his room and discovered a few model rockets he had constructed himself. Naturally, I had decided to get him the very best money could buy. Thanks to my spying, I knew for a fact that Jack and Maddie never gave Daniel anything as grandiose as I did.

Originally I planned to give it to him when he would be sent back to that backwash town he loved so much. That way he would have something to do during the flight. I had resolved to give it to him today as a more productive way for him to warm up to me. Clearly, that plan had backfired. I shook my head as I phased back inside. I was not getting anywhere with how relentlessly stubborn the teenager was.

I paused when I re-entered the dining room. Miss Ragland was standing discreetly outside the entryway. Her cherry-red eyes grew in startlement when I caught her gaze and an embarrassed green hue tinted her face. I realized much to my chagrin that the elderly ghost had seen the entire spectacle. Thanks to my enhanced ghost sense, I was able to detect most if not all ghosts who came within thirty-feet of me. However, because I was extremely used to her signature, I hardly ever noticed when Miss Raglan was around.

Deeply embarrassed that she had been caught prying, the squat ghost awkwardly floated into the room. "Plasmius, sir?"

I sighed as I sat the abused box on the table, "Yes, Miss Raglan?"

She gave me a direct look, "I am well aware that your affairs are not at all my concern, but may I offer some advice?"

I was hardly surprised. Since I hired her years ago, I had known her to be an obedient but very bold employee. However, Miss Raglan never stepped out of bounds.

I turned, giving her my full attention and this was all she needed to continue.

"I'm sure you have your reasons and I have never gotten involved with your personal business before. But sir," she spoke her next words dauntlessly, "Danny is a child. A very sweet child, might I add. Isn't it cruel to keep him here against his will?"

There were a few moments of tense silence as I gave her a piercing stare. "Your concern is touching, but in the future, you'd do well not to get involved in affairs you do not understand." I kept my voice strict and leveled, "Am I understood?"

Miss Raglan's lips formed into a thin line as she nodded, "Yes, sir, Plasmius. It won't happen again." And with that, she hurriedly floated out of the room to continue her usual day-to-day duties.

Growing peeved, I frowned as I thought about what she had said.

Cruel? She thought it was cruel to keep Daniel here? Ha! It would have been cruel _not_ to remove the young halfa from Amity Park, with or without using force. I had every right to take him. Whether it be from malicious ghosts or neglectful and ignorant parents, Daniel was always under constant attack. His nights (and most days) had been filled with nothing but ghost fights. At home he would be ignored to no end unless he was late for curfew. Not to mention how dangerous it was for him to be under the same roof as the people who constantly try to hunt him down. What kind of life was that for a child? It was a wonder the teenager was so determined to escape and return to his old, awful home.

Cruel? This was a courtesy.

Here, I ensured that Daniel was safe. _I_ was the one protecting and providing for him. _I_ was the one who made sure he did not go hungry. _I_ was the one nurturing him to his full potential. _I_ was the one who gave him the opportunity to embrace what and who he truly was. What had his parents done? Neglect and ignore him. I was not cruel to Daniel, _they_ were!

My gaze wandered towards the table and rested on the rejected gift. If only Daniel could see reality. His love and loyalty for those two cretins blinded him to the truth.

I swiftly exited the dining room and walked at a brisk pace up the stairs, towards the boy's room. Eventually, Daniel's eyes would open to the truth. Until then, I just needed to remain persistent.

Stopping outside his door, I gave a few soft knocks, "Daniel?" Of course, I would go in with or without his permission but the gesture might mean something to him.

"Shove off, Cheesehead!"

… Perhaps not.

Sighing, I phased through the door. I found Daniel laying face down on top of his bed with his arms spread open. Without moving from his position, Daniel's annoyed and muffled voice muttered, "Go away."

"You slept the whole day away. You can't possibly be tired."

"I'm tired of you."

I huffed at Daniel's smart-aleck quip. "Since it's only six o'clock, why don't we go outside and train for a bit, hmm? I believe I promised to show you ecto-manipulation."

"Pass." The stubborn child refused to look at me, "I'm not gonna train with you anymore. Go away."

He wanted to be difficult? Fine. Two can play at that game.

"Very well," I spoke casually, "I suppose we can always train next week."

"What?!"

Daniel's predicted reaction was instant and satisfying. The teen abruptly jerked into a sitting position before tumbling to the floor in a sputtering mess. Somehow I had managed to resist a laugh, though I found it to be extremely difficult. After tripping a couple of times in an effort to stand, he stood as tall as could with trembling fists. It wasn't much, considering that he was a least a foot shorter than me.

My lips quirked up into a smirk, "Yes, Daniel?"

The child protested in a panicked voice, "You promised to send me home at the end of _**this**_ week! That's in four days!"

"Actually if you recall, we had made a deal," I strode forward until I was standing directly in front of Daniel. He didn't back down and fiercely stared me in the eyes. "In exchange for your cooperation, I would send you back to that hovel you call home. However, you have been failing to uphold your end of the bargain. I suppose you will not be leaving as soon as you had hoped."

"That's not fair!"

I couldn't help but laugh at this. "Actually, my dear boy, it _is_ fair."

He gaped at me as if I had grown another head, " _Excuuuuuse you?_ In what universe is any of this fair?"

"It is fair and square because you agreed to this," I grinned smugly, "If you do not uphold your end of the deal, how on earth do you expect me to uphold mine?"

As expected, Daniel's face grew red from rage. I was a bit surprised when he squeezed his eyes shut before quickly turning his head away from me. Normally, he would have tried to drill holes through my skull with his bold, blue eyes. Not this time. Though he refused to back down and continued to stand definitely before me, he now refused to so much as look at me.

Daniel's voice was laced with tension, "Just how long do you plan to keep me here?"

"As long as I see fit." There was no point in lying when he knew the truth, "I can keep you here _much_ longer than a week or two."

The boy was much too prideful to admit it, but it was obvious that he was deeply unsettled and scared. His entire body went rigid and I could detect a sharp intake of breath. He took a slow, unconscious step back.

"Of course, it needn't come to that," It would not do to have the child launch into an unnecessary panic attack. I spoke in a softer tone, "Let me properly train you and I shall allow you to leave at the end of the week as previously planned. Surely a few days of compliance is not so terrible?"

From the way his expression twisted sourly, he did not agree. Out of the corners of his eyes, he sent me a skeptical look. Not wanting to stay for a longer duration than he had agreed to, the younger halfa scowled and spat out, "Fine."

"There's a good little house guest." I teased, enjoying the moments when I could get a rile out of him. I could tell he did _not_ appreciate the comment. However, he held his tongue.

Pleased with his new development of reluctant submission, I reached over and ruffled Daniel's hair. He flinched away as if my touch burned him. I pretended not to notice. Placing my hand on the back of his tense shoulders, I lead the way outside to the training dome. He did not protest this time and instead followed silently and obediently.

If I had known that all I had to do for his compliance was threaten to keep him here longer, I would have done that _days_ ago.

As we walked, I made sure to slow my pace to match his. I never got the chance to walk next to him and I wanted to enjoy it. He tried to shift away from me but when I tightened my hold on his shoulders, Daniel desisted the pointless effort. Though, being the stubborn and hot-headed child that he was, he shot me a glare which I returned with a smug smirk.

"Why are you so intent on treating me like the enemy?"

The boy looked affronted with my question, "You _are_ the enemy."

"Only if you view me that way."

Daniel scowled as he harshly looked away from me. My grip softened a fraction, "There is no need to be so bitter, Little Badger."

"Why do you have a weird obsession with badgers?" He muttered.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that question, "It was a nickname my father used to call me."

Scandalized, Daniel wrenched violently away from my grip, "Don't get all touchy-feely, Vlad." He scowled up at me, "Nobody wants to hear about your fam, old man. And stop pretending to be my father!"

"Daniel," I warned in a dangerous tone as I frowned deeply.

Ignoring the hint, the boy continued with his insolent rant, "You want me to train with you? Fine! I'll do it. But get this through your thick head; You are _not_ my father! And I will _**never**_ be your son!"

One second. That was how long it took me to pin the boy to the wall by his throat. I was seeing everything through a haze of red as both my hands gripped his throat in a firm, unrelenting grip. A growl tore through me as the lights in the room flickered and popped. Pinned high over the floor, Daniel's legs kicked and swung around uselessly. His hands were clawing and pulling at my own without any success and his eyes were squeezed shut as a choked gasped came from his mouth. Even in my enraged state, I was careful not crush his throat to the point of strangulation.

Once again I was thrown off guard by how much raw power and influence Daniel possessed over my emotions - and he didn't even know it! I hated it. I could hardly _stand_ it. How could someone's words - let alone a child's - make me feel so anguished?! It was like I had no control at all at how I felt! With a few choice words, Daniel had sent a torrent of emotions swirling inside me! None of which I liked.

There was a horrible sensation in my chest. It was like the boy's words had solidified into a jagged knife and it was twisting and burrowing a deep wound in my heart. My head throbbed from the amount of raw irate fury I felt from hearing his words.

He could not do this to me. I would not allow it!

A choked whimper snapped me out of my turmoiled thoughts. Daniel's legs had gone limp and his hands were gripping mine, his fingers digging uselessly into my hands. His eyes were still glued shut but his face had turned an alarming shade of blue. I hadn't realized that my gripped had tightened over his throat.

My breath hitched as I immediately released my hold. Not expecting the sudden release, Daniel's knees caved the moment his feet hit the ground but I caught him by the shoulders before he could fall completely.

I could not lose control. Not with Daniel. Regrettably, that would be a difficult accomplishment since it seemed the boy made it his own personal goal to get under my skin.

I heavily exhaled as Daniel tried to stand. Whether he liked it or not I was going to prove him wrong. No matter how long it took, he was going to view me as the perfect father. Just as much as how I already viewed him as the perfect son. He would not have a choice in the matter.

As my anger resided, so did the flickering of the lights. The redness in my vision vanished and I straightened to my full height. Composed, I stared evenly down at Daniel as he leaned against the wall and shakily batted my hands away. He finally opened his eyes but kept them firmly averted from mine.

"Do not disrespect me in my own home, Daniel. I will not tell you again."

When he had nothing to say, I firmly pulled him up by his arm. I dragged him along as we continued to the training dome. The moment we entered he wasted no time to transform and phase out of my grip.

Smirking, I straightened to my full height as a pair of black, glowing rings appeared and separated from my waist. The sensation was similar to jumping into a hot tub. I welcomed the pleasant, heated warmth that shot through my system that would have felt unbearably scorching to a normal human being.

"Now then," Positioning myself in front of Daniel, I held my hands out for demonstration. Purple wisp-like energy flared and ignited in my open palms. "Conjuring ecto-energy is simple enough, however, a great deal of concentration is needed to produce the _right_ energy. It needs to be flexible so you can bend and manipulate to it to your desires. That makes it easy to shape into any form you want."

I took a moment to stretch and twist the energy I held into three-dimensional shapes. A smug grin slid across my face as I took note that Daniel was intently studying my hand movements, right down to the finger strokes. His eyes were glued to my actions, the purple light reflected in his green eyes.

I let the energy disperse. "Once you can do that, I will teach you how to solidify the energy into objects. For now, I want you to focus on generating the correct energy. It is a useful skill to learn but extremely difficult to master. Creating the proper energy and being able to manipulate it is no easy task. It took me many years before I could accomplish this technique."

Daniel looked up at me with a smirk, "Well if you can do it, how hard could it be?"

My grin twitched at the teenager's impudent cheek. "Very well, then. Let's see it."

His smirk fell, "What?"

"Since you believe this to be a simple little parlor trick, 'how hard could it be'?" I gave the child a haughty smile, "Go on, give it go."

Daniel faltered before shooting me a bilious glare, "Fine. I will."

He turned his full attention to his own gloved hands as bright, green energy encased them. Just as I had been doing, Daniel had his palms facing each other and as the energy continued to build, he tried to form it into a shape. But he had too much and the strong wisps of power sparked and fizzed in disorder. His stress was affecting his power.

"Careful, do not overcharge," I instructed with a gentle tone. "This does not require much energy. Start with a smaller quantity."

I was both pleased and surprised when Daniel actually listened for a change. In no way did he acknowledge me with words nor did he so much as look at me. But after a moment he absorbed some of the energy and left a more manageable amount. The intensity of the energy's movements slowed and relaxed. Sweat trickled off his brow as he fixated every once of control into getting it to stretch. I was impressed when after less than fifteen minutes, Daniel had managed to pull and stretch it like putty.

I beamed as I carefully took the small ball of energy. Not only had he succeeded in making the right ecto-energy and bend it to his will, but Daniel had giving it quite a bit of substance. It was a far cry from being rock-solid but it was tangible nonetheless. A boy of fourteen accomplished a task in mere minutes that took me _years._ Imagine what Daniel could be capable of with my tutelage.

"Excellent work, Daniel!" I praised before turning to Daniel. I was confused at his dissatisfied expression. It did not take long for me to realize what had him displeased.

"Do not be so hard on yourself, dear boy. This skill is far from easy. I never expected you to master it in a day, let alone get this far in solidifying your energy."

I could tell by the way he scrutinized me that he was suspicious of whether or not I was sincere. I rolled my eyes before handing the hunk of ecto-energy back to him, "It was a compliment, not sarcasm."

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled doubtfully as he turned his attention back the energy in his hands. "How do you absorb this?"

"It's late," I stated after briefly glancing at my wristwatch. "I suggest you get some rest and I can teach you absorption tomorrow."

"Fine," Daniel chucked the glob of energy at one of the practice targets before he reluctantly followed me out of the dome.

As we walked through the front door, I smiled warmly at the boy, "You did exceptionally well today, Little Badger. I'm very proud of you and how far you have progressed in just a few short days."

He stared hard at me, "The days haven't been short to me." And with that, he turned and walked up the stairs.

"Oh, Daniel?" Halfway up the stairs, he paused and turned to face me questionably. "Try not to make any late night trips, hmm?"

Glaring coldly, the teenager stomped the rest of the way before slamming his door. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

 _Teenagers._

* * *

Danny's POV~

I slammed the door knowing full well that Vlad would lock it soon. Leaning my back against it, I dragged my hands down my face as I let out a frustrated growl.

Where did he get off saying that?! He was _proud_ of me?! Like I'd care!

…. At least I wished I didn't.

When Vlad told me that he was proud of me, I felt… good?

I knew it was weird and wrong, to feel happy by making your own kidnapper proud. I hated myself for it but I couldn't help it. It was something people never told me. For once, I hadn't felt like the screw-up punk kid everyone makes me out to be.

Just then, Vlad had made me feel appreciated. Something I hadn't felt in a long while.

It made me feel like banging my head into a brick wall. Vlad was evil! He tried to murder my family! He kidnapped me! The guy practically tortured me! I didn't even want to be here, this place was a living nightmare. I wanted to go home so badly and he didn't care. He didn't care that I wanted to go home, yet here I was feeling appreciated by my own kidnapper! I hated him for it.

I hadn't forgotten about the incident in the hallway either. I rubbed my neck, still sore from being nearly _choked to death._ At least he didn't find out about the bracelet. There were a few times when my eyes almost gave me up. I didn't like how weak it made me seem but I had to avoid eye contact every time my eyes glowed. I wished I had better control over my powers…

My fists cleaned in anger. He thought he could keep here? Well, I was going to prove him wrong!

Determination setting in, I released that comforting, chilling sensation. In a burst of silvery light two twin rings formed around me before separating and I was transformed into my ghost half. Turning invisible and intangible, I phased through the floor with one destination in mind.

Phasing through the ceiling of the study, I eagerly floated over to the desk and searched through the drawers. I was disappointed when I found nothing of interest. Just files and papers that I didn't bother to read. Turning away from the desk I went over to the bookshelf on the opposite side of the room. Thinking that there might be something important hidden inside a hollowed-out book, I began to flip through random books before placing them back where they originally were. I didn't want Vlad to know I came back in here, seeing how bad that ended last time.

I paused, looking around. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. My heart was pounding and I was terrified of what Vlad would do to me if he caught me trying to escape again…. I didn't want to be electrocuted again.

It didn't help when I remembered that Vlad had been watching me when I snuck in here the first time. He'd been watching since I got into the hall that night. I had the sneaking suspicion that he had wanted to see how far I'd get on my own.

I shook my head as I continued pulling out books from the shelf. Thinking about it wouldn't help me get home. Maybe Vlad was watching me from the shadows like the monster he was, or maybe my paranoia was at its peak and nothing was really there at all. I couldn't focus on the 'maybes'. If I get caught, I'd get caught. But I wasn't going to sit idly by in this house of horrors like the good little boy Vlad expected me to be.

I was halfway through the second shelf when a thick book I grabbed slid partway out from the shelf before jerking back in place. I didn't have time to be perplexed as a loud grinding sound filled the room. Sharply turning to the right, I saw the small fireplace in the room split in down the middle, parting to reveal a secret passage.

I laughed a humorless chuckle. Oh, of _course_ the crazed up Fruitloop had his own secret tunnel. I wouldn't have been surprised if it leads into a secret lab. I summoned a small, neon-green ball of ecto-energy in my right hand before cautiously descending into the narrow stairwell that spiraled down. The passage would have been completely dark but the ghostly energy glowing from my hand was enough to illuminate my surroundings in an emerald, luminous light.

After a few minutes went by, I realized that I had to have been deep underground by now. The air had grown damp and cold. A coil of anxiety wormed its way into my gut. I never liked being underground, it always gave me a sense of impending doom. I couldn't stop myself from imagining the walls caving in and trapping me under layers of stone and dirt, but I hastily shook away the awful thought. It was a silly fear, really. I knew that on the random chance the walls did collapse over me, I could simply turn intangible and fly out. There was no way I'd get buried alive. But despite my mental reasoning, the unease in the pit of my stomach grew. I bit my bottom lip and pressed on.

When I reached the bottom, the light I held in my palm expanded as the narrow passage expanded into a wider room. My light however, was not bright enough to fill the whole room. I could only make shadows and dark shapes. I held the ghostly light towards the walls, searching for a switch. Finding one, I flipped it and felt relief when bright lights built into the ceiling bathed the room in artificial lighting. My eyes weren't used to the sudden brightness and it was almost blinding.

My ecto-energy died in my palms as I eyed the spacious cavern. I was right, the creep had his own evil laboratory. From all around me, computers automatically powered on as well as other machines that were foreign and bizarre to me. It was a far cry from the messy, cramped, and unorganized basement my parents renovated into a lab. The walls stretched widely on all sides and the ceiling arched high above my head. The place screamed with expensive and advanced technology, and there was a sinister nightmare feeling in the atmosphere. My nose crinkled in revulsion at the menacing odor of unknown chemicals. It didn't smell like the cleaning supplies people use to clean kitchens and restrooms, but instead resembled something more unpleasant. It almost smelled like a morgue, like death.

Ignoring my strong desire to turn and flee up the stairs, I steeled my nerves and slowly entered the lab. I eyed my surroundings with inquisitiveness. Along the walls were high arches leading into separate alcoves. Passing one, I peeked inside to find what appeared to be a personal infirmary. There was an examination bed as well as plenty of medical equipment you'd expect to see in a hospital. Another one had shelves built into the walls that were stocked with glass flasks and beakers filled with chemicals - the source of the toxic scent. A table was in the center with bulbs and graduated pipettes.

Realizing that I probably didn't have much time before Vlad decided to look for me, I wandered into the center of the room. I let my eyes roam the various work tables. Most were covered in neat piles of machines' parts and blueprints. Vlad's laboratory was huge! Though there wasn't a doubt in my mind that shield's generator was located here. How was I going to find it?

I was about to start looking through all the alcoves when something on the far wall caught my attention. The wall was covered in screens and I went over to it, confused at what I was seeing. My jaw dropped in unbridled abhorrence. These were all images of the inside of my house! This is how that messed up stalker has been spying on me! _That creep!_

Wait a minute…

My eyes narrowed in suspicion before widening in horror. I couldn't hold back a gasp. The house was a warzone! Furniture and random objects had been thrown about the rooms, sickly green ectoplasm was splattered over everything, and freaky, mutated, animal-like ghosts were rampaging throughout the halls.

I frantically scanned the screens until I found them. My family. They had barricaded themselves in the ops center on the roof. From the hidden camera in the room, I could see the damage that had been done. Jazz was sporting a black eye, dad's arm had a nasty gash, and mom's jumpsuit was coated with scratches and tears! My blood boiled when I spotted Skulker leading an attack alongside some of Vlad's animal-like ghosts.

I knew it! Vlad was nothing more than a dirty, rotten liar. He never planned on letting me leave, he was trying to murder my whole family! My chest swelled in fury and trepidation. I needed to escape more than ever now, to save my family!

I was leaving _**today.**_

Without wasting any more time, I hovered high in the air, anxiously scanning the lab for the shield projector. There was so many machines in here, how was I going to find it? Wait… was that..?

I flew over to a corner of the room where my suitcase laid abandoned and forgotten. I zipped it open to find that everything was still in there, my clothes, the ecto-weapons mom and dad made me bring, and my cell phone! Digging it out from underneath the specter deflector, I flipped it open only to groan in defeat. Of course. It was dead. Anyway, I doubted that there was a decent signal way out here in the middle of nowhere.

Tossing it back in the bag, I flew around the room to resume my search. I nearly fell out of the air in relief when I spotted it. Besides a few upgrades it looked just like the one at home. It was shaped like a box and no bigger than an oven. There was a flashing green power button on the top and it emitted a soft humming sound. I smirked, knowing exactly what to do. I put some distance between me and the machine as my hands glowed and sparkled, charging up for an attack. Giving it everything I had, I hurled the powerful ecto-blast at the generator.

A bright purple bubble formed around the machine, causing my blast to demolish against it. The bubble vanished away, leaving the machine scratchless.

My blood ran cold as a heavy rock dropped to the pit of my stomach. Slowly, I turned around and came face-to-face with Vlad. He was in full ghost mode floating above my eye level a few feet away from me. His intense, burning, blood-red eyes were narrowed directly at me and a dangerous red aura surrounded him. The lights in the room flickered.

There was a tight lump forming in my throat that I nearly choked on."V-Vlad-"

"Did you learn nothing from last night?" He cut me off in an emotionless tone. "I must confess that I thought you smarter than this, Daniel."

"You liar!" I snarled as I gestured towards the scenes, ignoring the trepidation that was rising within me. "Why are you trying to murder my family?! You're breaking your promise!"

"Really?" He asked, cool as a cucumber. "You must be mistaken, dear boy. I never break my promises."

"What? Of-" I stared dumbly before finding my voice, "Of course you do! You promised-"

"I had made a promise to send you home by the end of the week." His grin grew into something awful as his red eyes gleamed maliciously, "Never once did I say anything about your pathetic family. Besides," he shrugged carelessly, "Soon your home will no longer in Amity Park."

For a long moment the only thing I was capable of was stare at Vlad. He couldn't possibly be serious! This couldn't be happening! My entire world was being ripped apart at the seams and I was helpless to stop it. I was starting to shake from my raging emotions as I tried to hold it together. I felt like throwing up.

"You can't keep me here forever! If you want someone else around, go get a freaking old-man cat!"

"I can keep you wherever and however long I please." He spared a quick glance at my wrist, ignoring the cat comment. "I just need to make another bracelet."

"But - But I don't - I don't understand!" I nearly choked on my words from the effort of speaking, "I know you hate my parents but how could you - _why_ do you want them and my sister dead this badly?! What happened all those years ago was an accident! They never meant to hurt you, so why would you hurt them?"

He frowned, "You are a mere child, you do not know anything about what happened. And besides," He waved a dismissive hand, "They are simply in the way. But they won't be for long."

I swallowed down the lump that was in my throat. "What could you possibly gain by killing my family?"

" _You."_

My heart pounded as I was thrown off guard. I knew he was serious by his grim expression. Vlad wasn't playing around. He never had any intentions of letting me go. I realized that ever since he found out my secret I've been in the center of his attention and that was a very bad place to be.

"You can't do this, Vlad! I'll fight you!" I settled into a fighting stance, ready to battle with everything I had. Energy glowed in my hands as I prepared to attack.

"Think about this, Daniel!" he shot a nasty glare towards the surveillance screens. "You do not need them anymore. They will only drag you down in the end. You are far better off without them."

"That's not true!"

"Is it?" Vlad challenged with narrowed eyes. "I know you do not really believe that. Your precious parents make life difficult for you, do they not?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," I growled.

"Don't I?" Vlad's sharp fangs gleamed as he shot me a knowing smirk, "Are you not tired of sacrificing your life for an ungrateful city? For an ungrateful family that constantly hurts you time and time again? Tell me something, Daniel, how many hours of sleep have you lost since you decided to play the role of 'hero'? How often have you skipped meals to stop a ghost from attacking the town - and all for what? To get brutally beaten to a pulp just to catch some mischief-making ghost? Not to mention the little fact that Jack and Maddie regularly make a habit of hunting you down."

Biting hard on the inside of my cheek, I tied to yell at him but my voice barely rose above a whisper, "Shut up." His words pierced me like a sword.

Vlad rose a brow slyly, "Oh, did I hit a sore spot?"

"Yeah, that means you should shut your piehole right about now!" I threw two strong blasts at older halfa. Not that it did me any good. With a lazy wave of his hand, a shield materialized and effectively blocked my attacks like bugs against a windshield.

"It seems that I need to teach you another lesson." His face hardened and his red eyes flashed, "Maybe this time I can successfully knock some sense into that stubborn head of yours."

I yelled in both pain and surprise as I was blasted from behind. Tools and metal parts rained down on me when I crashed headfirst into one of the lab tables. My back felt singed and my head pounded. Looking up, I caught sight of Vlad and the duplicate that had shot me. Naturally, the creep wasn't going to fight fair. The coward.

His duplicate vanished as the original carefully floated a few feet towards me as I jumped to my feet. I held my glowing hands out in front of me, "I'm warning you, Vlad. Stay away from me!"

"You belong at my side, Daniel." Ignoring my threats, he strode confidently towards me, "We are the only two half-ghosts in existence! Humans cannot possibly understand us the way we do. By accepting the role of my son, nothing would be beyond your grasp. You could achieve anything! Think of the power you'd obtain!"

"NO!" Even though it was useless, I furiously threw ecto-blasts at him as I backed away. "I don't want any of that! I want to go home! I want my family!"

My back found a wall and realized that I couldn't back away any further. I phased through but before I could get away, two gloved hands shot towards me and grabbed my wrists. I yelped as I was roughly pulled out of the wall and Vlad's terrible face loomed over mine. I winced at how crushing his grip was.

" **Stop being so naive!** " His roaring tone would have scared away a pride of lions. Terrified, I turned my face away but Vlad wouldn't let me. His hand seized my chin and I was forced to stare into his livid, flaming eyes as his fingers dug into my face.

"Your delusions are getting tiresome, Daniel." He all but spat bitterly at me. His tone carried venom, "Ectoplasm runs through your veins. The two people you are so blindly loyal to are dreaming about picking you apart."

I was holding back enraged tears, "Shut up."

"You are a young, vulnerable child. How long do you expect to survive under their roof? One day they are going to learn the truth, and they will not hesitate to _kill you!_ "

I don't know what happened next. It was like I had completely snapped from all my bottled up emotions and it caused something incredible and frightening. I was scared but I was also angry.

 _Really_ angry.

"I said. SHUT. _**UUUUUUUUUP**_!"

When I had screamed those words, I felt an overwhelming burst of power surge through my throat. I could feel powerful beams shoot away from my open mouth as I continued to scream. Although, by this point it felt more like inhuman wailing. The sound I was emitting was ear-shattering and had a haunting echo in it. Vlad's hold on me was violently torn away.

My wail had blasted Vlad across the room and it was keeping him pinned to the wall. The force of the sound was even pushing _me_ back and I had to keep myself upright by planting my heels against the floor. I tried to stop but I couldn't! It was like a switch had flipped and I couldn't turn it off. So much ghostly power and raw energy was blasting out of my mouth and I couldn't stop it! All I could do was let it out.

After what felt like forever, when in reality it was probably less than a minute, my lungs had emptied and the very last bit of the chaotic soundwaves dispersed. My knees gave out and I crumpled to the ground, reverting back to my human counterpart. I panted and heaved as my burning throat felt like it was bleeding. I briefly glanced around the room to see the destruction I had caused. It looked like a bomb went off. Shards of glass were everywhere, tables had been knocked over, and bits and pieces of objects that were once tools and machines had been laid to waste. Even the walls and floors were dented. To my shocked satisfaction, the shield generator was nothing more than rubble. All around me was a perfect circle of clean floor, the blast had pushed everything away. And _everyone._

" _Agggh..."_

My head shot up as I stared at where Vlad was sprawled on the ground, groaning from my supernatural outburst. I had completely disoriented him and forced him out of his ghost form. I had no idea what just happened but I wasn't going to waste time questioning it.

This was my chance.

I jumped up only to fall. My legs felt like jelly and instantly gave out on me. I stood up again and managed to stay up, but I'm pretty sure the room wasn't supposed to be spinning. I tried to shake off the feeling and stumbled towards my suitcase. This was my only opportunity to escape and I was taking it.

Stumbling over to where the contents of my suitcase laid scattered everywhere, I pounced on an item I never thought I'd come near in a million years. I clutched it tight and raced over to Vlad.

The shocked halfa was just beginning to get up and collect his bearings. Since he was still out of it, Vlad didn't notice me slip a metallic belt around his waist and lock it there. Backing away towards the door, I threw the key across the room. I tried to summon my powers but whatever I just did completely drained my ghost half and I didn't know when I could access it again.

Vlad quickly looked around the room before his gaze zeroed in on me. His eyes narrowed dangerously before he quickly transformed back into his ghost half. But the moment he did, a pained scream tore from his throat.

"You little rat!" Vlad snarled as he tugged on the belt, "You know what this means for you?"

"Yeah!" Taking that as my cue, I whirled around on my heels and made a beeline for the door. "A much fairer fight!"

Before I raced up the stairs, I took a moment to swipe one of my parents ecto-guns off the floor. Vlad screamed and yelled threats behind me as I hurried through the passage, skipping three stairs at a time.

It was time to get out while the getting was good.

* * *

 **Special thanks to Molly Nail.**

 **On to the reviews!**

 **Tailor.G: I'm glad it made your day! :) Thanks for the review!**

 **AkabaneKazama: That list is way too long for me to write, lol! :D**

 **Rush721: Thanks so much for the review! I'm really excited that so many Danny Phantom Phans are enjoying my story! It's great that my readers like you think I've done well in writing Danny and Vlad. And yeah…. Can we all just pretend that Phantom Planet never happened? I'm still having nightmares about it.**

 **Specter14: My DeviantArt account username is the same as my username but I'm rarely ever on it. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **RosyThorn: Aww, thank you! And lol, you're right about where most of the story's conflict is coming from. Vlad needs to take a chill pill. But of course if he did that, the story would be way too boring to read. :P And I'm glad that I've made Danny's emotional crisis believable. Writing how the characters feel can be challenging sometimes.**

 **70489aycb: Well shucks! Reviewers like you sure do know how to flatter me. It makes me feel really great that you're enjoying my story so much! Thanks for the ideas! When you mentioned that you'd like to see the ghost maid give Vlad some advice, I was inspired to write that little tidbit between them. It probably wasn't what you had in mind, but that did inspire that scene. I like some of the other ideas too, I might use them for inspiration for future chapters! Thanks a lot for your support and ideas!**

 **Olliepops16: Yup, the Fruitloop really set himself up for that one. I never heard of the word, "Brusquely" before. After I googled it, I just had to use it, so thanks for the inspiration! As for your question, that's kind of a tough one to answer. I have the entire story outlined but I don't know how many chapters that will take. My guess is an average of 45 chapters. But I'm just guessing so don't count on that amount as being set in stone. Again, it's just a guess. It all depends on how many scenes will be put into each individual chapter. Anyway, thanks for the word inspiration and all the encouragement!**

 **EricaPhoenix16: Thanks for the review! :)**

 **Deyinel: Thanks for reviewing my story!**


	16. Chapter 16

Downward Spiral by SupremeDramaOverlord

 **Chapter 16 - Home Sweet Home?**

Danny's POV ~

My veins pulsing with the rush of adrenaline, I raced up the ex-secret tunnel, tripping and stumbling the whole way. I was running blind- I didn't have the energy or the time to summon any power to light my path. The blinding darkness felt crushing but I didn't dare stop. I huffed heavily as sweat dripped down my spine. My sweaty grip on the ecto-gun tightened. Vlad's enraged shouts echoed behind me, and I found it motivated me to run even faster.

Up ahead the tunnel opened and I didn't bother to close the passage door. Instead, I hurled myself at the study's door and crashed into the hallway with a loud _bang!_ I tumbled to the floor and immediately bounced right back up. Halfway to the front door, I skidded to a halt and froze, then changed directions and raced towards the garage.

I couldn't just barrel into the woods on foot. It could be a while before my energy was strong enough to fight, let alone 'go ghost'. Whatever I had just done down in that lab took a lot out of me. My throat felt like it was on fire. I didn't want to be powerless if I ran into one of Vlad's 'wild west employees' or one of his ugly pets that were running around outside. I didn't know how long it would be until my powers were strong enough to use.

I needed a ride.

I hurried down the hallway and through the garage door. When I closed it behind me, I was careful not to slam it shut. While the specter deflector locked around Vlad's waist gave me a huge advantage, I didn't know if it would keep Vlad busy for long. And while the belt's electrical shocks clearly hurt him, Vlad was able to stay in ghost mode.

I felt around the wall and flipped on the light switch. I briefly glanced around the huge garage. Parked in organized rows were cars, dirt bikes, ATVs, and a couple of Kawasaki Mules. Every vehicle was in pristine condition. I vaguely wondered if Vlad ever used any of them or if he just bought them out of boredom. Knowing him, probably the latter.

 _Bam!_

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest at the sound of a door being violently thrown open. It came from out in the hall. Another one followed-

 _ **Bam!**_

Again, it was a different door from outside in the hallway. Vlad must have known I was still in the house but he didn't know what room I was in. It wouldn't be long until he found out where I was.

I scanned the cars. A couple of months ago, Jazz had started to teach me how to drive. While she mainly just showed me how to operate a car, she'd let me drive her car a few times in empty parking lots.  
 _ **  
**_I frantically hopped into the driver's seat of the nearest jeep. My heart sank when I discovered the key wasn't in the ignition. Frantically, I felt around for the key. Thankfully, it didn't take long for me to pull down the sun visor and the key toppled on top of my lap.

"Yes!" I inserted the key and the sweet song of the engine played. But then I glanced out the rear view mirror, "No!"

I felt really stupid when I realized that I had forgotten to open the automatic doors leading outside. Not wanting to waste time, I scrambled out of the car and ran towards the metal door. On the wall next to it, was a button that I didn't hesitate to press.

 _ **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!**_

I didn't dare breathe as I stared at the door to the hallway in horrified anticipation. There was no way Vlad didn't hear that. The only sound I could hear was the soft hum of the jeep.

Forcing myself to move, I crouched behind an ATV. Carefully, I peeked from behind my hiding spot. I expected for the loud noise of a door being blown off its hinges, for Vlad to barge in like a wild animal. But that's not what happened…

 _Click!_

The door slowly swung opened and Vlad sauntered in. He was cool and collected…

… And dangerous.

Though sparks fizzed and shot from the specter deflector, Vlad was unfazed. Floating above the ground in full ghost mode, Vlad's narrowed eyes roamed around the room. His calmness was terrifying.

I quickly ducked back behind the ATV before Vlad could spot me. A few seconds later, the hum of the jeep's engine died. I waited another minute but I couldn't hear anything. Everything was dead quiet. There was no way to tell where he was and I _hated_ it. I felt vulnerable and exposed without knowing where he was.

Cautiously, I peeked out from behind a tire. Instantly, I sucked in my breath as I ducked back. Laying flat on the ground, I edged under the ATV.

Vlad was standing _right there._

But he hadn't seen me.

I watched as the tips of Vlad's boots floated by my hiding place without making a sound. He would have been completely silent but a short zapping noise cut through the air, followed by a pained grunt from the older halfa.

My lips twitched into a vindictive smirk.

As Vlad continued to float towards the back of the garage, I carefully crawled to the other side of the ATV and out of his sight. Then I heard the garage door screeching shut. Biting my lip, I stealthily crawled behind different vehicles to put some distance between me and my captor.

While I suspected that Vlad had taken the key to the jeep I planned to escape in, there was plenty of other cars. If Vlad kept a key in one car, the odds were good that the other cars had their keys in them too.

"You're acting like a fool, Daniel."

I froze. He didn't sound close but the sudden sound had startled me. Looking around the side of a dirt bike, I saw Vlad getting closer to the ATV, where I was previously hiding. With his back towards me, Vlad stooped to look under the vehicle before he hummed in disappointment. He continued to speak, his voice betraying no hint of emotion.

"Though really, what else should I have expected from the spawn of Jack and Maddie Fenton?"

I clenched my fists around the ecto-gun but decided to turn away. Knowing that Vlad was just trying to make me angry and reveal my location, I snuck farther away. There was a red Ford parked in front of the closed metal doors leading outside. Hopefully, the key was inside it.

"Jack has always been an idiot. The moron practically has cobwebs in the empty space between his ears." He carelessly taunted, "It was _his_ asininity that turned us into halfas in the first place."

I could feel my face growing hot with anger. Vlad was making it very tempting to shoot the eco-gun at his face. As I tried to block him out, I inched under the Ford and crawled towards the driver's side.

"I pity you, I really do. It must be hard, having a father with the brains of a dead slug."

" _Just ignore him,"_ I thought furiously _, "He's only baiting me."_

Crouching under the driver's door of the truck, I peered in Vlad's direction. He was close but he was on the other side. Thinking I might be hiding inside of the cars, the older halfa began to look through the windows. I slowly stood, my head barely reaching the bottom of the window. I didn't want him to turn around and see me through the windows of the truck. I glanced over my shoulder and carefully judged the distance from the garage door opener.

"Of course, it can't be any easier to have Maddie as a mother. She's not brain dead like Jack, though she is a monster. It truly is sad that you think they'd love you if they knew your little secret." He snapped his fingers sharply through the air, "That is exactly how fast it would take Maddie to make you her own personal lab rat."

I grounded my teeth as energy burned behind my eyes. I didn't know if my powers were back to full strength but at this point I was ready to try them out on Vlad.

"After all…" Vlad's voice drawled with bitter hatred, "Maddie didn't hesitate to do the same to me…"

 _What?!_

The ecto-gun fell from my hands.

A coil of dread curled in the pit of my stomach.

Time seemed to slow as my weapon fell to the concrete floor.

 _Clang!_

All at once, a blast of energy collided into my side. It didn't feel particularly powerful, but the force was enough to send me slamming against a car. I felt the metal dent as the glass from the window above my head rained down on me.

I glared at Vlad. Though the belt was shocking and stinging him, it didn't stop the creep from using some of his powers. Grinning maniacally, he crushed the ecto-gun under his boot.

My throat croaked and burned in protest, "What are you talking about?" Ignoring the throbbing pain in my back, I got to my feet as energy pulsed in my eyes. "Stop lying!"

"Oh believe me, I wish it were a lie. But your ' _perfect'_ mother is a callous traitor." Vlad's red eyes were aflame with fury, "After I was released from the hospital, I went to her for help. At the time, she knew far more than I did about ghosts. She was even the one who created the blueprints for the portal. I thought she could help me."

I stared uneasily as the anger drifted from Vlad's eyes as they unfocused, as if remembering a memory from long ago. For a moment, a saddened expression lined his face. But he shook it off and his piercing gaze replaced it.

"I paid dearly for being so naive." He stalked towards me in long strides, "It looks like you will too."

My powers ignited and I transformed into my ghost half. Energy swirled around my clenched fists. I leaped into the air and fired my ghostly assaults at Vlad.

"You have no right to talk about my parents like that!"

As Vlad dodged my blasts, I rushed down on him to deliver what would have been a mean roundhouse kick. Key word; _would._ Before my heel made contact with his head, his hand wrapped around my ankle and threw me across the room.

Instinctively, I went intangible and phased through several vehicles before I tumbled roughly to the ground. I groaned as I got to my knees. I was definitely going to have a lot of bruises in the morning.

"Your pathetic attempts are cute, Daniel," Vlad sneered as he came over and towered above me, "But even with diminished strength, I'm still more powerful than you!"

With a huanty grin, Vlad started to create a duplicate. We were both surprised when it backfired. The duplicate stretched out before half of it clung to the original. Vlad ended up with two heads on his shoulders as the belt sizzled and flared in warning.

Vlad gasped in surprise, "I can't duplicate my form!"

"Gee, I don't know which head to hit." I eyed the weird sight before smirking, "So I guess I'll just hit them both!"

With a burst of speed, I flew towards Vlad with my fists out and ready, "At 112 miles per hour, I bet this hurts!"

 _ **POW!**_

It sure sounded like it hurt.

The impact sent Vlad crashing onto a dirt bike. As he groaned and clutched his side, Vlad was forced back into his human half - without a second head. Judging by the way he was struggling to stand up, I'd say I had him beat.

After I pressed the button to open the garage door, I flew over to the ford and became relieved that the key was in it. As I started the truck and fastened my seat belt, Vlad had managed to get to his feet and back into his ghost form. He was directly in front of me. Geeze, what did it take to get this guy to give up? Though, I had an idea...

I smirked as I put the truck in drive. Seeing my smug grin, Vlad realized what I had in mind. He narrowed his eyes.

" _You. Wouldn't. Dare._ "

" _Ohh_ ," I gripped the wheel in anticipation, "I _do_ dare!"

Putting the pedal to the medal, the tires screeched loudly and the ford lurched forward. Vlad had only a second to jump. The glass cracked like a spiderweb as Vlad smashed onto the windshield. I was glad he landed facing me, otherwise I might've missed seeing how shocked and panicked his expression was. I doubted a fourteen-year-old had ever hit him with a car before.

Vlad sounded absolutely enraged, "Stop the car this instant!"

"Okay."

Slamming on the breaks, I watched joyfully as my arch nemesis sailed through the air, yelling with surprise the whole way. He landed - well, crashed, really - on particularly thorny bush. Once again in the span of no less than five minutes, Vlad was in no condition to hold on to his ghost form. I couldn't resist rolling down the window to gloat.

"I hate to hit and run but - actually, no I don't." I cheerfully waved at the murderous look Vlad was sending my way, "Bye-bye, Fruitloop! Good luck finding a lonely guy cat!"

With that said, I drove the truck down the rocky-dirt trail which wrapped around the mountain. Hopefully, it would lead me to a road.

Laughing from euphoria, I glanced out the rear view mirror. The house where my nightmares had come to life grew farther and farther away until it was out of sight. I was leaving it all behind! I was leaving _Vlad_ behind. I wasn't under his control anymore. After so many horrible days and nights, I was finally leaving! I was going home! Nothing could stop me now!

 _ka-_ **BAM!**

I gasped as the truck jolted violently, nearly sending me swerving over the side of the mountain.

What the heck was that?

I looked in the rear view mirror and felt my eyes bulge. In the bed of the truck was bear-like monster I saw in the woods on my first night here! Rearing back its ugly head, the creature let out a ferocious roar and swiped at the back windshield. I cringed at the sound, it was worse than nails against a chalkboard. Deep claw marks decorated the glass. One more hit and there wouldn't be anything separating me from Vlad's "pet".

I was so focused on watching the monster raise its paw high above its head to break the windshield, that I nearly missed the sharp turn on the unpaved road. I barely had time ease on the breaks. My stomach dropped as the truck began to tilt dangerously on its side.

And then the vehicle flipped.

All around me the world was rolling and glass was flying. I shut my eyes tight as I waited for it to be over. My head slammed hard against the steering wheel and shattered glass was cutting into me. If my throat wasn't still sore, I'd be screaming my head off.

Never in my life had I been so relieved to be wearing a seat belt.

When the car finally came to a stop, I was hanging upside down. My head was throbbing, my body stung from fresh cuts, and something warm was sliding down the side of my forehead.

I fumbled for the seat belt and tried to unfasten it but it was stuck. It took me a minute to focus but I eventually managed to phase through the seat belt and through the wreckage of the truck.

As I collapsed to the ground, I upchucked the contents of my stomach. My head spun and pounded. I wiped the vomit off my lip and struggled to my feet. A sticky wet substance oozed down from my forehead and into my eyes.

In the light of the moon, I glanced over at the truck. While my vision was still spinning, I could still make out the condition the vehicle was in. It didn't look good. Besides being upside down, the passenger door and two wheels were missing, a narrow trail of smoke was coming from under the crushed hood, and every window was gone, the shattered glass scattered everywhere. Then I realized that I was still holding the steering wheel in my right hand.

I briefly wondered if Vlad had insurance.

Guess I was flying home.

As the world slowly began to cease spinning, I shakily got to my feet. While I was still feeling disoriented and my body ached, I had managed to stay in my ghost form.

Then I heard the low, menacing growling.

Slowly, I turned around. The monster that was less than ten feet away. Crouched on its haunches, its eyes were trained directly on me as it approached. Its lips were curled back to display its sharp teeth.

"Oh," my voice croaked as I took a few steps back, "Almost forgot about you… I didn't realize you had friends."

The bear-like monster did indeed have "friends". A _lot_ of friends. All around me were glowing, animal-like ghosts, each one staring at me as if I was a giant target with legs. They emerged from behind bushes and trees. Vlad's evil petting zoo had me completely surrounded. I felt sick when I realized that these were the poor creatures that used to be Vlad's wall art.

What did Vlad _do_ to them?!

I held up my open hands, the ecto energy threatening to shoot at them. They were cautious and kept a few feet from me. There were so many of them. I was fairly sure I could beat them, but all of them at the same time?

One of them was more daring the rest. It might have been a wolf when it was alive. But now it was twice the size of an average wolf and meaner-looking too. I did not appreciate the way it was staring at me… with three eyes.

Charging up the power in my hand, I fired an ecto-blast at the beast.

Swifter than I gave it credit for, the wolf monster dodged my attack and leaped for me! It pounced on top of my chest, sending me toppling to the ground. Before I could even blink, a sharp pang gripped my ankle and I was dragged backwards.

"Hey!" I kicked at the ghost wolf's face, "Let go of me, fur-ball!"

It ignored me and its sharp teeth dug deeper in my ankle. I kicked and squirmed before remembering that I could just phase out of the ghost's jaws. If I wasn't a "C" student, I probably would have remembered that sooner.

Scrambling away, fired ecto-blasts at anything that moved. To stay off my throbbing ankle, I fought in the air.

The creatures kept coming and I managed to hold my own against them. And as I continued to fight them off, I realized something really unnerved me. Vlad had _trained_ those things. They weren't just attacking me, they were trying to drag me back to the mansion!

As. Freaking. If.

Without giving any of them a warning, I took off like a rocket. None of them could stand a chance of keeping up! I stayed above the treeline and a quick glance behind me confirmed that I was by far faster than any of them.

After I was a good distance away, I carefully scanned the ground below for any signs of a road. It wasn't until I had been flying for almost an hour when I finally saw the headlights of a car and I followed it to a town…  
 _ **  
**_

* * *

It had to be around six in the morning when the busy city lights of Amity Park came into view. The sky was just beginning to fade into morning light and in the streets were people driving to work for the day.

Getting back home had been a lot harder than I thought it'd be but I did it. I destroyed a jeep and hitchhiked in the back of twenty-one different eighteen-wheelers but I did it. I did it!

Besides a throbbing headache and my whole body feeling like a bus hit it, I was feeling better for the most part. Even my throat was feeling normal.

I couldn't stop a smile from beaming across my face when I spotted my home. I never thought I'd be so happy to see that giant obnoxious sign flashing _**Fenton Works.**_ But then I noticed something was wrong.

Frowning, I circled around the house before cautiously landing on the front yard. The lights were off and the house was quiet. It was _never_ quiet at my house. Especially since there were supposed to be a bunch of ghosts attacking.

My ghost sense wasn't going off. Where were all the ghosts?

Changing back into my human half, my heart raced as I slowly ascended the stairs to the front door. What would be waiting for me from behind it? Terrible images flashed in my imagination as I raised a hand to the doorknob. The door pushed open.

It wasn't closed.

"Mom? Dad? Jazz?" My throat tightened as walked into the living room, "Is anyone-"

I froze on the spot.

Ectoplasm was splattered and smeared all over the walls, ceiling, and floor. It reflected off a green light that bathed the whole room in an eerie glow. The couch had been tipped over, the coffee table was broken in half, and many of the framed photos that once hung on the wall laid broken on the floor.

"Danny?"

A blue blur rushed towards me and before I could react, my arms were locked to my sides in tight embrace. At first I had to tell myself that I wasn't under attack. That it was just my sister. Forcing my tense muscles to relax, I gripped back. I got a face full of familiar carrot-red hair and for once, I didn't mind it. I sank into my sister's loving hug. It seemed to melt away all my problems.

Jazz pulled back and her smile instantly vanished. She gasped as she looked me up and down, "Oh my gosh! Danny are you okay?! What happened?!"

"Uh, well… I-"

With her hands over her mouth, Jazz stared at me in disbelieving alarm. I must have looked like a real mess. Besides wearing torn and bloody clothes, I'm sure I was covered in some sizable bruises and scratches. Soundlessly, Jazz slowly reached out a hand and gently touched my forehead. When she pulled it away, there was traces of red and green blood. She choked back a sob.

"Hey, Jazz, I'm okay." Her eyes began to fill with tears and it seemed there was nothing I could say to reassure her that I was fine. "I'm okay, now. Really I am. It's just a little blood."

I could tell she didn't believe me. In fact, she looked on the verge of a breakdown. Instead, Jazz inhaled a deep breath, took me by the gently but firmly by the wrist, and lead me into the kitchen. It was in about the same shape as the living room.

After picking up a chair and making me sit in it, Jazz got a first aid kit from underneath the kitchen sink. Jazz was at my side in an instant and began to patch me up.

Her teal eyes were like a hurricane over a raging sea. Rigid and hard, but somehow heavy with worry. Her hands were gentle and precise as she cleaned the blood from my forehead and began to patch me up in bandages.

"Hey," I smirked and tried to lighten the mood, "Are you wearing one of mom's jumpsuits _?_ Ha! Where's the camera?"

If she was wearing mom's hood and goggles, I would have mistaken Jazz for mom. And as I looked closer, I realized that I wasn't the only one who had a rough week. Her hair was disheveled and ratty, like she hadn't brushed it in days. The pretty blue headband that was almost always on her head was missing, and there was shadows under eyes indicating that it had been while since she got a decent night's sleep.

Obviously in no mood to tease or joke around, Jazz placed her hands sternly on her hips. I could tell she was trying to keep it together but she couldn't stop a furious tear from rolling down her cheek. She rubbed it off.

"Don't change the subject, Danny. I've been calling your cell phone for days but you wouldn't pick up! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" As she spoke, her voice rose higher and her tone became frantic, "You promised to call us when you got to camp! Ghosts were attacking the house for nearly the whole week but I still got my hands on a phone! What's _your_ excuse?! What happened to you?!"

I felt a pang in my gut. I had never seen my sister so upset and I couldn't help but feel responsible. I never should have left my family alone. If I hadn't left then Vlad wouldn't have sent those ghost and-

"Wait! Where's mom and dad?"

"They're fine," Jazz folded her arms tersely. "Both of them are downstairs in that stupid basement tinkering with who-knows-what! Now will you _**please**_ tell me what's going on?"

"Well, I thought I was going to space camp but instead this freaking lunatic kidnapped me." I couldn't help but snapped. The worst week of my entire life was finally over and all the bottled up anger was finally coming out.

"Remember what I told you about Vlad? The half-ghost, crack-pot set it all up! He locked me up in his creepy house all the way in the Rocky Mountains and he put a machine on me that made me powerless! He took my powers! And on top of that, he sent his petting zoo rejects here TO KILL YOU AND OUR PARENTS!"

By the end of my venting, I realized I had been screaming at my sister. Jazz stared at me open-mouthed and I instantly felt worse.

"Jazz, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, I never should have left."

"Danny, stop. None of this was your fault."

She finished wrapping a bandage around my forehead before looking me over. "Are you hurt anywhere else? Do you need a hospital?"

I was hurting everywhere but I shook my head, "No. I'm fine. Besides, I can't go to the hospital. Some of my blood is _green,_ remember?"

"I know but-" She gasped, "What happened to your neck?"

"What? What's wrong with it?"

But I already knew what was wrong with it. I didn't need a mirror to know that it was bruised up thanks to Vlad manhandling it.

Jazz refused to stop asking me what happened these past few days. I told her what happened but left out a lot of details - she didn't need the whole story, it would only freak her out more. I told her about how the camp was a trick to kidnap me, about Vlad's stupid shield and bracelet, and discovering the lab with the video surveillance in our house. I kept quiet about a lot a stuff. There was no way I was going to tell my sister about all the times I got beat up, nearly getting ripped to shreds by Vlad's 'pets', the car crash, and Vlad electrocuting me within an inch of my life. She had enough to worry about as it is.

"But something doesn't make sense to me." I glanced around the room, "Where did all the ghosts go?"

"I…. I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I mean _I don't know!"_ she shrugged helplessly, "They were attacking us for days without end, and then they just stopped! Hours ago."

Huh. Vlad must have called them off when I escaped. But why?

And speaking of Vlad, "Look, we gotta get rid of those cameras. I can barely sleep at night as it is, I don't need the pressure of someone watching my every move."

It took us a while but between the two of us, Jazz and I managed to find and destroy twenty-eight cameras that were hidden around the house the house. While we were both disturbed on a number of levels, we were both relieved that the bathrooms and bedrooms were camera free… Well, we didn't find any, so hopefully that's a good sign.

When we searched the house, I was surprised to see how much destruction took place inside it. There wasn't a single room without blood or ectoplasm on the walls or something horribly broken. Mom's favorite vase being one those somethings.

I asked Jazz why no one came to help and the answer wasn't really surprising. Stuff like this was pretty much the norm for our family. The neighbors have long since learned to ignore the explosions from my parents' experiments, and as of late, ghosts hanging around our house wasn't anything new. Why would this time be any different?

We crushed the cameras and then tossed the pieces into the trash can. I shot Jazz a half smile, "What a way to spend the week. If we never have any fun like this again, it'll be too soon."

With the wonderful thought of sleeping in my very own bed for a change, I turned to head for my bedroom. But with the gentle touch on my shoulder, Jazz halted me in my tracks.

She chewed her bottom lip before speaking. "I know we're both exhausted but… Do you want to talk?"

"No."

My curt answer didn't seem to surprise her at all. But Jazz was not one to let an issue drop - especially when it involved me.

"Come on, Danny." She placed both hands on my shoulders and stared at me pleadingly. "It's not healthy to keep things like this bottled up. It's me, your big sister. Whatever happened to you, whatever Vlad did, you can tell me."

"I said no," I pulled away with my arms folded. I glared hard at the floor, "Just let it go, Jazz."

Her lips pursed tightly together in worry. But deciding not to press the subject, at least for tonight, she nodded reluctantly. "Alright, Danny. I can't force you to talk to me, but I'm not dropping this."

There was a short pause before Jazz broke it in a softer tone, "Hey," I looked up at her. She smiled before taking my hand and squeezing it reassuringly, "Everything is going to okay."

I tried to grin, "Yeah, sure."

She turned and walked up the stairs, "Get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

Following behind her, I only walked two steps up the staircase before I stopped and looked over at the basement door. My parents were in there right now, probably tinkering away with a new invention.

Though my legs were sore enough to feel numb, I found myself eagerly stumbling toward the basement. It felt like years instead of just a few days since I've seen them. Despite this, I paused at the closed door.

Maybe I should tell my parents about my secret. About everything. Vlad had single handedly abducted me and nearly murdered my whole family, and he almost got away with it. Twice.

Vlad was right about one thing, I was tired of 'playing hero'. Things were way out hand and out of my control. I was tired of fighting every ghost that came through the portal, I was tired of failing school, I was tired of my parents trying to shoot me out of the sky, I was tired of lying to them, but most of all, I was tired of Vlad.

No matter how much I wished it could all be over, Vlad would be back. From the moment he found out my secret, I've been in the very center of his attention and that was a _very_ dangerous place to be. I knew I hadn't seen the last of him. He wasn't finished with me - not in a long shot. He'd be back. Right now, Vlad was cooking up another scheme. And somehow, I knew it would be far more dangerous than the previous one.

If I told mom and dad about everything, they'd understand. They'd be able to get me out of the mess I was in. They'd know what to do about Vlad. I could have a normal life again. Well, as normal as it can get for someone with ghost powers.

Feeling more hopeful than I had in a long time, I opened the door and descended the stairs with confidence. "Mom, dad, I'm home!"

As expected, my parents were hunched over one of the lab tables. Whatever was on it cast a neon-green glow, silhouetting my parents. They both turned around with goggles covering their eyes and beaming smiles. Like Jazz, they both looked a little roughed up.

"Sweetie!" Mom placed some sort of tool down on the table before giving me a welcoming hug, "You're home early."

"You just it missed it, son!" My dad voice boomed in excitement as he held me in a bone crushing hug, "We were under attacked by a swarm of ghosts! You missed all the action!"

"Jazz told me about it," I grunted when dad let go. I grinned happily at them even though I was nervous about telling them my secret. "Um, listen… I really need to tell you about-"

"I'm sorry, Danny, but whatever it is it will have to wait," Mom interrupted apologetically, "Tonight we've made such a huge advancement in our research!"

She went back over to the table and picked up her tool, only… It wasn't one of her wrenches or screwdrivers.

It was a scapple.

And it was covered in ectoplasm.

Dad clapped a hand on my shoulder, "We did it, Danny-boy! We've finally caught one!"

He lead me over to the table as a heavy stone dropped into my stomach. I didn't want to know what was on that table, though I already knew what it was. I wanted to turned around and run out of the basement as fast as I could, but I felt hypnotized as my feet cared me over to the table.

Bile rose up my throat.

Strapped and bound in unphasable restraints, was a small ghost. Unlike the monstrous animal specters that attacked me, its body had a humanoid shaped and I had a feeling that at one point it might've been a human when it was alive. It's eyes were closed and it wasn't moving.

Its sickly green skin was peeled open and held in place with long silver pins. The inside of the creature was exposed in a morbid display. Some of its bright, luminous insides were cut out and placed on trays and inside jars. Ectoplasm was splattered everywhere.

I froze. I wanted to look away but my eyes refused to obey me.

I barely registered my dad's booming voice as he told me about how they caught the ghost. His voice seemed far away.

But the small whimper sounded like an explosion in my own ears. I stared down at large, building, green eyes.

"It - it's _alive_." I whispered in horror.

"Don't be silly, Danny," My mom scolded, "This thing is a ghost. It's already dead." She raised her scapple and it gleamed wickedly in the dim lighting. When she lowered it, the specter whimpered and writhed miserably .

I grabbed my mom's arm, "Mom! Stop! You're hurting it!"

My dad laughed as if I told a funny joke and from behind her red goggles, my mom stared at me in surprise. But she smiled and cupped my face gently, "Oh, sweetie, you don't need to feel bad for it. It's only a ghost. They can't feel emotions or physical pain like we do."

Her loving and gentle touch suddenly felt like acid and I pulled away from her. Turning her back to me, mom bent over the table and the whimpering stopped. The bright green light emitting from the ghost was barely glowing now.

I felt the blood drain from my face as I swayed on the spot. My dad joined mom at the table. They were talking, but it was white noise in my ears. As if I was caught in a trance, I slowly walked up the basement stairs and closed the door behind me. I leaned on it heavily. My legs felt weak and I was sure they'd give out at any moment.

I shut my eyes tight but the image was burned in my mind's eye.

What did they think they were doing?! How could they do something like that?! What were they thinking?!

… What was _I_ thinking?

I thought back to what Vlad told me about my mom. It was seeming less and less like a lie and I wondered if there really was something to it.

I didn't know how long I stood there in shock before I finally forced my legs to move. I didn't really think things could get any worse.

But then I opened my bedroom door and I stood rooted to the spot. Something I saw stopped me, something that wasn't there when I combed the room for cameras, something that I had left behind in the Rockies.

My suitcase.

It sat far too innocently on the bed. Slowly, I walked over to the luggage I thought was lost forever. Inside I found all my belongs. Cell phone, clothes, the weapons mom and dad made me bring, and the Specter Deflector!

Deeply unnerved, I held up the damaged belt, it hung in pitiful pieces from my hand. It looked as if it had just come out of a wood chipper.

At the bottom of the suitcase, I found one item that never should have been there. A model rocket, still inside the unopened dented box. Goosebumps trailed over my arms.

The safe comforting feeling of home was long gone. It was replaced by something entirely different.

Jazz had said everything was going to be okay…

I had almost believed her.

* * *

 **Well, here it is! I'm sorry for such a long wait, I know a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter. School and work has been consuming a lot of my time. I hope this was worth the wait! I'll try to get the next chapter ready for posting soon. Now, on to your lovely reviews!**

 **P. S.** **Yes, this story _did_ just get a little bit darker.**

 **Olliepops16: Good question. It's kinda a bit of both. While Danny really distrusts Vlad, he didn't completely hate him at that moment. How would you feel if your kidnapper paid more attention to you than your own parents? Though, after what happened in Vlad's lab, Danny hates Vlad more than ever. Anyways, thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like the plot! I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. And yes, Danny got a** _ **lot**_ **bruises which Jazz notices in the chapter. Good job for catching that!  
Gracias amigo por tu apoyo! :)**

 **Fery: Aww, you flatter me! :D**

 **Rush721: Everyone's gotta love that ghostly wail!**

 **Tailor.G: Glad you liked the chapter :)**

 **Ericaphoenix16: Well, Danny did escape, but I don't think a restraining order would matter to Vlad.**

 **Countess Marionette Fear: Okay, I absolutely** _ **loved**_ **reading the review you left me! Your review was touching and you might never know how much it meant to me. This chapter was probably the toughest one I wrote so far. I've read and re-read the same words and sentences to the point where I was sure it was not good enough. If not for readers like you, I'd probably have given up by now. You've encouraged and motivated me so much! So from the bottom of my heart, thank you! This was the most heart warming review I've ever had.**


	17. Chapter 17

Downward Spiral by SupremeDramaOverlord

 **Chapter 17 - A Million Dollars for Your Thoughts?**

In the past few months, getting bullied around by high school jocks became surprisingly boring. Since the beginning of the school year, I became Dash Baxter's favorite punching bag. I used to dread these moments, but now they became one of the least stressful events of the day. Dash was a wimp compared the ghosts I always have to fight.

Bored out of my mind, I allowed Dash and his friends to punch and shove me around while they spewed pathetic taunts. When they had their fun, they shoved me in a locker with the all time classic, "See ya, Fen _turd!"_

Unimpressive was the word that came to mind.

When the sound of footsteps faded away, I phased through the locker and out into the hallway where Sam and Tucker waited for me. Sam scowled menacingly at the backs of the bullies and Tucker was busy tinkering with the device in his hands.

It had only been a little over a month since I escaped Vlad's mansion in the Rocky Mountains and I hadn't seen a trace of the older halfa since returning home. I was more than willing to throw away the clothes he had made me wear and Vlad's stupid bracelet shared a similar fate. Once I smashed it with a hammer and crushed the pieces with a blender, I threw away the remains in the garbage dispenser.

Things had gone back to normal, or at least I tried to pretend it did. I never really told anyone what happened in the Rockies, not Sam, not Tucker, and not Jazz. All they knew was that Vlad kidnapped me and I escaped. End of story. Tucker, thankfully, didn't press me for details and was willing to let that be that. But judging by the weak glares Sam continued to give me, she was still mad that I wouldn't tell them anything - wouldn't tell _her_ anything _._ However, today it seemed she wouldn't gripe about it, and I half listened as Tucker talked about some cheat codes he found for _Doomed._

I wouldn't have been able to focus on the conversation even if I tried. My surroundings demanded all my attention. Every street corner, every alleyway, every person we passed could've been a threat. At any moment Vlad or one of his murderous goons could show up and attack. I hated it. Knowing a fight was coming but never _when._ I tried to distract myself, tried to go back to the way things always were. Despite how annoyed my friends felt at the secrecy, we still had fun. We watched horror movies at Sam's house, played video games late at night at Tucker's, spent a couple of nights stargazing on the roof at my house, and it was a rare occasion when I had the time to work on my homework with my friends.

For some reason or another, there wasn't as many ghosts rampaging the town and picking fights with me. In the past month I only had to deal with five ghosts and they were all pretty easy to capture and force back into the Ghost Zone. It was strange but I didn't dare complain. Hopefully they were just getting bored with me and my town. Or maybe they just didn't like getting crammed into a thermos and sucked through the portal. I shivered.

Shame burned through me as I remembered how I had asked Jazz to do it. To go down into that basement and put the ghosts back for me. She didn't think anything was strange with my request, not when I claimed I had too much homework to do and just needed a little help with small trivial things. It was the truth, I had more homework than I could keep up with but… I couldn't do it.

The first night my thermos was occupied since coming home, I tried. I tried so, _so_ hard to walk down those stairs. All I had to do was insert the thermos into a slot and press one measly button and the ghosts would be sent back. That's all I had to do and the job would be done. Over.

My parents had been in town and the basement was empty. But as opened that door and the smell of chemicals drifted through the doorway, I stared unblinking down the dim stairwell into their lab, those hateful images flashing behind my eyes. The memory of oozing green blood, the sound of whimpers that pleaded for help, those wide eyes filled with so much terror. Those eyes haunted me every night.

Without closing the door, I had rushed to the bathroom and emptied my contents into a porcelain bowl. When Jazz came home from the library, I had casually asked her to do it while I studied for an upcoming test. She had thought nothing of it. She didn't know what happened down there, I never told her. Jazz never looked bothered by the basement and I would find myself often wondering what mom and dad had done with the ghost once they were done with it. I had a feeling that I didn't want to know. I would wonder if there had been anything I could have done, if I could have saved it. If by doing nothing… maybe it was my fault…

"Dude? Earth to Danny!"

I snapped my head towards Tucker who was frowning in annoyance. "Yeah? What were you saying?"

"You didn't hear a word I said." It wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry, Tuck," I scratched the back of my neck as I smiled apologetically. "What were saying?"

"Forget about it.  
 _  
_I felt guilt worm through my gut. I used to tell my friends everything, _everything._ Even though Tucker hid it well, I knew he was just as angry as Sam was that I was keeping information. Keeping secrets.

But there were too many things that I wanted to forget… to many things I learned.

Sam gave me a stubborn look, "Whatever's on your mind, spit it out already!"

But I was more stubborn, "Nothing's on my mind, okay? I'm hungry, lets go to the Nasty Burger."

"No." Sam planted her feet in front of my path. She was only an inch taller but she lorded it over me. "Start talking, right now. Tell us what happened."

I folded my arms, officially tired of this ongoing argument. "There's nothing to tell, Sam. So drop it."

Her eyes narrowed as Tucker glanced nervously between us. "We're your _friends,_ Danny! Friends don't keep secrets from each other!"

I held her unyielding stare and yelled right back at her, "Friends don't make each other do things they don't want to do!"

Tucker's mouth was open now and something like hurt was beginning to take hold of the anger shining in Sam's beautiful amethyst eyes. Sam was never afraid to yell at anyone. But until today, I've never once raised my voice at her. That funny feeling inside my gut twisted harder. My mouth went dry but I refused to back down, even for her.

"Something been bothering you, Danny. You haven't - haven't been yourself lately." Her tone quieted as her voice hitched. But that anger was still there, lurking beneath the surface. "You know, Jazz has been asking us about you." I didn't. "She was hoping you had talked to us about… whatever's been bothering you."

I didn't say anything at first. Tucker timidly stepped closer to us, as if we would turn and bite his head off.

"Jazz is worried about you, dude. We all are."

That's when I saw the uncertainty in his eyes. There was something else, that thing that squashed my guilt and instead built up my irritation. I didn't need or want anyone's pity. Especially theirs.

"Then stop being worried and just drop it. I'm fine."

Sam's lips tightened into a thin line as her fists clenched to her sides. "You're really not going to tell us." Again, not a question.

I shook my head as if dismissing the entire argument, "Are we going to the Nasty Burger, or what?" I stepped around her continued down the sidewalk. But when I didn't hear them behind me, I paused and turned to see the cold expression on Sam's face.

"Go by yourself. After all, it seems that's how you want things to be." She bit her words out and stalked off in the opposite direction, "Come on, Tuck."

I stared in shock as Sam stormed away. Tucker seemed to hesitate before mumbling a quiet apology and trailing after the goth.

I stood there for a long time. A part of me wanted to run after them and apologize for everything. But the other part, the part that was hurt…

Turning on my heel, I shoved my hands in my pockets. I bit down on my tongue and the familiar taste of metallic filled my mouth. I walked into an alley and after making sure no one was watching, I latched onto that cold, raw power. A tingle vibrated through my body and I jumped into the air. I kept going till I soared high above the tops of the buildings, I tried to focus on the feeling of weightlessness instead of the pain, anger, and regret aching inside my chest.

Flying high over everything seemed to bring me a sense of freedom. Just like the trees and buildings, I could leave my troubles far, far below. Up here there was nothing but air and sky. When I wasn't scanning the scenery below me and only focused on what was around me, I could let the sky swallow me whole. It was peaceful, to be surrounded by nothing but the colors of the lightest blue and wisps of clouds. I enjoyed the feeling of the wind combing through my snowy hair. Even the chilling sensations that came with my ghost form couldn't hold back the welcoming warmth of the sun. It was an effective way to clear my mind of everything. It was calming.

Out of habit, I mindlessly flew in the direction of the park. It was my favorite place to fly. Deep in the park, there was hardly anyone walking on the many trails that curved through the trees. It wasn't until I got to the small lake did I lower closer to the ground. It was a gorgeous sight to see. The reflections where the sun met the water glittered and shinned. It was brighter than a thousand diamonds. Leisurely I stretched out a hand as I flew over the water, my fingers skimming the sparkling surface.

Today would have been perfect to walk the wooded trails with Sam and Tucker. Whenever we did, we usually joked and teased each other without mercy. A few times we didn't leave till the sun went down and the stars glimmered in the sky.

I pulled my hand away. Tomorrow. I'd make it up to them tomorrow. After school I'd apologize, made sure they knew I was sorry for the way I spoke to them. I wouldn't tell them about what I went through in the mountains - What Vlad put me though. I wouldn't tell them about what happened in the lab with my parents either. I _couldn't_ tell anyone about those eyes that silently pleaded for mercy, for help. For _my_ help. Admitting it, saying it out loud… that would make it too real. I just wanted to forget that week of my life. Forget it ever happened.

I landed on a patch of grass. For a moment, I just stood and admired the lake before walking over to the lone dock. I stopped at the edge and looked down.

I gazed into the water and my reflection gazed back - the reflection with inhuman eyes and silvery hair that wisped at the edges. I stared. And as I stared, I began to hate. My chest burned and clenched with a bitterness for the face watching me through the water. The face my parents hunted like a wild animal, the face ghosts would come to for a fight, the face that always seemed to scare humans who looked at it, the face I hid like a dark, dirty secret.

Blue rings swept over the boy in the water and the face change. It was a subtle change, a small change. There was hardly any difference, really. Funnily enough, I didn't like this one any better. The eyes seemed human enough, even with the dark bags underneath. The otherworldly hair was gone, replaced with messy hair that no comb could tame. This face was no improvement. My parents ignored this face, kids at school bullied it, and this face failed to say the right things to my friends. It seemed that it didn't matter what face I wore. Neither of them could do anything right. Neither one could fix my life.

For the first time in my life, I wished that I was someone different. I wished I wasn't _me._ I wished I was someone who made their parents proud, who could make their sister and friends smile, someone who made good grades. I wished I was a teenager that didn't wake up in the middle of the night from nightmares, didn't keep a collection of bruises and injuries. I wanted to be someone who wasn't constantly looking over their shoulder, who lied through their teeth to loved ones.

It didn't change anything. I could wish and hate myself all I wanted. But it changed nothing.

I wasn't sure how long I stood there, lost in my own thoughts. The sound of my ringtone pulled me back to reality and I was glad that no one was there to see me jump out of my skin. I fumbled for my phone and had barely answered it when a voice began shouting from the other end.

"Danny?! Danny, are you there?!"

"Jazz, calm down, I'm here." I frowned at how panicked she sounded, "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer me immediately, "Where are you?"

"In the park. _What's wrong?"_ I added emphasis on my question.

"You need to come home, right now!"

"What. Is. Wrong."

"Just come home. Right now! But don't use your powers, just walk home."

"Why? Is there someone there? Is-" A pit dropped in my stomach as Vlad's red eyes flashed fresh in my mind. "Is someone threatening you?"

I believed the honesty in her voice when she answered, "No, no it's not like. There's no ghosts or anything but, _please_ just come home. And **don't** use your ghost form. _Please._ "

I was already running toward the house, "I'm on my way, but why-"

"Please, just trust me on this, I'll explain everything when you get here."

"Okay," Scenario after bad scenario popped through my thoughts, "I won't be long."

I was about to hang up the phone when Jazz quickly cut in, "Don't hang up! Stay on the phone."

Jazz wouldn't tell me why she didn't want me to use my ghost form, she wouldn't even tell me what the emergency was. As I hurried home, I didn't pester her to answer me. I knew she was deeply upset about something. Instead of asking questions, I'd just told her what road I was on, what shop I passing, and from the tone in her voice, I knew it relieved her to know I was getting closer to the house. I never stopped running.

The sun had set by the time I made it home. She was waiting for me on the porch. Relief shone in her eyes and she nearly dragged me inside before slamming the door close. I scanned the room for danger, for blood red eyes, but we were alone.

"Okay," I panted between breaths, "What's," I huffed as a stitch pulled in my side, "Wrong?"

Without answering, Jazz bit her lip and lead me into the kitchen. The small TV on the counter was already on, showing a reporter in a wide parking lot. There were people unloading odd weapons from their vehicles. Though the style was different from my parents, I knew those were ghost weapons. But what surprised me the most was what the reporter was saying.

"The hunt is on for the ghost boy!"

My brows rose at Jazz, " _What?"_

She bit her lip harder as she glanced nervously from me to the TV.

"A mysterious benefactor has offered a million dollar bounty for the head of Amity Park's most famous ghost!" The picture that flashed on the screen was an image of me in my ghost form in mid-flight. "The generous benefactor has also hired the world's best known ghost hunters to track him down!" The reporter went on to interview some of the ghost hunters. The first group wore pristine white suits and called themselves the _Guys in White,_ a government funded organization. The second looked like a bunch of hippies called the _Groovy Gang_. I stopped watching when the reporter walked over to two other ghost hunters right as they stepped outside their black 1967 Chevy Impala.

I shrugged and headed for the fridge, "Whoever hired them wasted a lot of money."

Jazz stared, incredulous, "Weren't you paying attention? Those ghost hunters are all hired _to kill you."_

I chomped a large bite out of my apple, "So?"

"You're not worried?"

"Why should I be?" I glanced at the TV just as the reported started talking to a group wearing what looked like vacuums on their backs. "I've had to deal with worse. I wonder if they'd give me the money if I turned myself in."

A deep frown settled over my sisters face, "You need to take this seriously, Danny. Someone's placed a million dollars on your head and hired the best known ghost hunters in the world to kill you!"

"Jazz," I paused to take another bite, "They're the world's best _known._ Did you even see the hippies?"

"This isn't a joke, Danny." She fixed me with stern eyes. "It's going to be dangerous with so many ghost hunters combing the city. Maybe…" Her voice lowered as she glanced towards the living room. I follow her gaze to the suitcase sitting by the door. I opened my mouth to take another bite as she continued, "Maybe I should cancel my flight. I should stay until this blows over."

"What?" I dropped the apple, "You can't be serious."

"I don't like the idea of leaving town with a bunch of ghost hunters looking for you." The smile she gave me didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'll reschedule when all the weirdos leave."

"No, don't do that!" I knew how much this trip meant to her. I've never seen her so excited when her acceptance letter arrived. Tomorrow morning she was leaving to take a tour of Harvard. This was her dream. She couldn't miss out on this because of me. "Jazz, I'll be fine. You've been looking forward to this for weeks."

Jazz didn't look convinced as her eyes traveled towards the TV, at the weapons the ghost hunters showed off. She didn't look at me as she spoke her next words quietly, "Mom and dad are out there. No one paid them, they just saw the news, grabbed their weapons and left."

I didn't say anything as I dropped my gaze to the floor. Of course they left. What else were they supposed to do? Sit back while someone else captured the prized ghost?

"I don't need a chaperone." I didn't mean for the bite in my tone.

"I didn't say that." She contemplated her next words, "You can take care of yourself, Danny. I know that. But… This is different."

"This is my _life_ , Jazz. These situations are my normal. And I deal with them." I shot her a cocky smile, "I can't help it if everyone wants a piece of me."

A smile tugged at her lips but she shook her head, "Something could happen, I need to be here for you."

"You've always been there for me," and I meant it. "If you wait for them to leave you could be waiting for weeks, months even. You'll be back in a few days, I promise not to burn the house down while you're gone."

This time she grinned, "I find that hard to believe. But…" She glanced at her luggage again.

"Go on your trip, Jazz. Nothing is going to happen. Look, if it will make you feel better…" I hesitated for a moment, "While you're away, I won't use my ghost form."

That caught her attention. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "You won't be flying?"

"No flying."

She hummed, weighing her options. Jazz knew how much I loved flying. Knew that I'd sometimes fly during the night. What she didn't know was that it was because my nightmares would wake me. And flying was the only thing that made me feel okay. But for her… for her I'd stay grounded. Even when the nightmares came. "I'll keep a low profile. I won't use any of my powers."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

There was a moment of contemplative silence before, "You're sure you'll be alright? I don't mind staying."

"I'm sure. Go. I _want_ you to go." I smiled, "You deserve this. Nothing bad is going to happen."

She smiled right back, "You better call me everyday."

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Don't worry, I will. I know you can't survive without hearing my amazing voice everyday."

She snorted and though she tried, Jazz couldn't wipe the grin off her face. "The house better be in one piece when I get back.

"No promises."

She opened her mouth to retort but the sound of the front door opening and closing caught our attention. I turned just in time to see mom and dad stride through the front door, their eyes covered by those dark goggles. Mom spotted us and beamed with a smile. My eyes slid over the ecto-gun holstered to her belt.

"There you two are! Have you seen the news?"

"Yes," Jazz sent me a quick glance.

"You wouldn't believe the competition out there!" My dad rooted around in the fridge, "But don't worry, the Fentons will come out on top!" He pulled back, his hand clamped around a package of fudge. "We'll catch that ghost kid first and when we do, we'll take him apart molecule by molecule."

I swallowed.

"Even after all the good he's done?" Jazz gave them both a hard look. "If it wasn't for him, ghosts would be tearing the town apart. He protects us."

I grinned at my sister, hoping she knew how grateful I felt.

Mom clicked her tongue with distaste. "He's a ghost, Jazz. He can act like a hero all he wants but he's evil. All ghosts are."

Something flashed in Jazz's opened her mouth to argue but dad clasped her on the shoulder. "Your mother's right kids, their all evil to the core. Leave the ghosts to us, princess."

She glared. "I'm leaving in the morning for my trip. This is a good time to spend some time with Danny."

I shot her look that screamed, _stay out of it, busybody._

But dad grinned from ear to ear, "That's a great idea! You can help us catch the ghost boy! We can start training you to be a ghost hunter! You'll carry the family legacy!"

I cringed. "A - actually, dad, I have a lot of homework to catch up on." I hated the heavy disappoint written on his face.

Mom gave Jazz a hug and a kiss on the head, "Have a nice trip, honey."

She walked towards me and I tensed, the gun on her waist gleamed. Vlad's horrible words rang through my head. At what he implied, what he accused her of.

 _They won't hurt me. They won't hurt me. Vlad's a liar, they won't hurt me. They won't hurt me._

She reached out to hug me, but I jerked back. She paused, and I didn't need her goggles off to see her confusion. She won't hurt me. She loved me and I loved her.

But I still took that small step back.

"I'm fourteen, mom," I tried to act casual, I tried to pretend that I didn't want that hug. "Stop babying me."

She smiled faintly, and I knew that what I did hurt her. "Oh, alright, sweetie. You're father and I will be out all night and most of the morning. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

As they walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door, I called out, "Wait!"

They looked back expectantly.

"I love you."

Dad stood a little straighter while the smile on mom's face became genuine. "We love you too, Danny."

When they left I turned back to Jazz… and knew I was in trouble. I knew the look in her eyes all too well. "What was that about?"

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes narrowed, "You acted… strangely when mom tried to hug you."

"Did I?" She folded her arms and opened her mouth but I cut her off, "Stop psychoanalyzing me, Jazz!"

She didn't say anything for a while and I was about to head to my room when, "You've been looking worse."

I couldn't hold her gaze and decided the floor was more interesting. "I look fine."

"No you don't." She fidgeted before asking, "Do you want to talk about -" She stopped abruptly and I knew what she almost asked. Instead, she asked something else,"Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"No." I made for the stairs.

"I could go to the pharmacy and buy some melatonin-"

"I don't need it." I didn't look back as I muttered a good night.

* * *

The dark hallway was long and menacing. Shadows crawled towards me as I stumbled and ran for the door at the end. I didn't dare glance at the windows. I knew what I would find if I did, a forest filled with monstrous things staring right back at me. I resisted the urge to look behind me, to see if he was gaining on me. The mocking laugh echoing everywhere around me told me enough. I had to go faster!

But it seemed the faster I ran, the further door got. The shadows on the wall grew, tendrils of darkness slithered for a hold on me, and I looked back. I was wrong about who was stalking towards me, chasing me. The goggles they wore seemed to radiate with malice.

Then I tripped and fell hard to the ground.

The floor beneath me was metallic and my blood froze as I scrambled to my feet. The dead end tunnel was covered from floor to ceiling in metal, wire, and flashing lights. A faint glow was getting brighter and I turned around, to see a wide opening leading to my parents basement. I made to run, but my feet wouldn't move. I screamed for help till my voice became hoarse. The walls were getting brighter now, covering me in an evil red glow. It got brighter and brighter and brighter and brighter-

There was nothing but flashing light. Nothing but pain. And I knew at this moment I had died.

But then it was gone. And the light faded.

The light faded to darkness.

And I was underground. The massive lab was basked in shadows as the panic of where I was seeped in. The sky was miles away while I was under the earth. I'd never see that blue sky again.

Then I was walking. Slowly walking to the table in the center of the lab, in the center of that darkness. I recognized what lay on that table. And I recognized the thing in my hand.

The scalpel was clean, there wasn't a spot on it. But the hand I held it with… Every inch of my hand was covered in blood. Red and green blood. It was so wet and sticky.

Not entirely of my own will, I raised the scalpel over the figure on the table. And as I lowered it, as blade kissed flesh, a pair of eyes opened.

 _My eyes._

I gasped and lunged out of bed in a cold sweat. My stomach churned and I almost didn't make it to the toilet in time.

* * *

 **Okay, so to answer your first question, no I'm not dead. I'm sorry for this long update. These past few months I've been busy finishing up school and starting my internship. But now hopefully I'll have more time for writing. But be warned, after the next chapter, I'll be going off script. The story won't completely follow the TV show after that. I also want to thank you guys for your patience and words of encouragement! It helps me keep the story going. Now, on to the reviews!**

 **Nastergal: You'll find out eventually ;)**

 **Rush721: I hope this was worth the wait! I'm glad you're enjoying my dark twist.**

 **Foxrox12: I'm glad that ending surprised you. It's really fun create plot twists!**

 **Anon: Sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter was worth it! And referring to your first speculation, knowing Vlad, he's probably both. You're right about Jazz. She was always one of my favorite characters from the show!**

 **HalfaObsessed: Wow, you didn't choose that username for nothing, did ya? Though who am to talk. Anyway, the review you wrote blew me away! I loved reading you speculations about the characters and where you think the story might go. You were onto something with that "Knowledge is Power" theory. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you hacked into my computer and read my notes for the future chapters ;P I'm glad you're enjoying the story! If you got anymore speculations or theories, I love to hear them!**

 **Olliepops16: Don't worry, I'm not planning on discontinuing the story anytime soon! I hope this was worth the wait.**

 **EricaPhoenix16: Yeah, that was a cruel hope spot, this story is going to be full of them! *Evil Laughter***


	18. Chapter 18

Downward Spiral by SupremeDramaOverlord

 **Chapter 18 - A Whole New World (Without the Magic Carpet)**

"Keep your phone with you at all times."

"Ok, Jazz."

"Make you sure you're home before dark."

" _Ok, Jazz."_

"Be sure to-"

"Jazz!" Even as I rolled my eyes, I couldn't stop my lips from tugging into a smile. "I'm pretty sure I can handle a few days without you. I'm not helpless, you know."

Outside the sky was starless, the dull grey gradually fading away to signal the morning. My sister had loaded her luggage into her car, ready to leave before the sun came up. She wanted to make it to the airport with a little time to spare. But she was a little surprised when she found me awake before her. I wasn't known for being a morning person. Even though I told her nothing about my nightmares, I could see the suspicion in her intelligent eyes. She didn't need to know, Jazz worried enough about me as it was.

True to their word, mom and dad still hadn't come home, searching - no, _hunting_ for a ghost that lived in their own home. I wondered if they'd be back before I left for school. As I looked down the quiet and empty road, I decided they wouldn't. Maybe they wouldn't even be back until later tonight.

The car door to the driver's seat was open but still Jazz hesitated from getting in. Eyebrows creased with worry, she glanced back to me.

She bit her lip, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I can always-"

"No." This trip was too important for her. For weeks she'd hardly talked about anything else. She was going to meet with a few of the professor's who'd be teaching the classes she signed up for and some friends she met online, they were going to be sharing a dorm for the first semester. "I don't need you here, Jazz. I can take care of myself. Besides, you're going back there in nearly two weeks anyway."

I had forced some bite into my tone, hoping I'd get my point across. But either she didn't notice or didn't care. The uncertainty stayed on her face. "Just be careful and please… please don't use your powers."

I remembered the promise I made last night and nodded, "Don't worry, I'm going to be fine. The ghosts haven't been showing as much remember? Even if one does come for a fight, I'm sure at least one of those ghost hunters can handle it."

She smiled a bit. I didn't like the idea of not using any of my powers for the next few days but it was worth it if it gave my sister some peace of mind. Besides, maybe I could finally have a break from everything and just take time to sit back and relax. Hopefully Sam and Tucker wouldn't be mad anymore and we could all hang out.

Jazz wrapped me in a warm hug before finally getting in her car. "Call me after school."

I made an over exaggerated sigh, "Whatever, worry wart."

"Call. Me. After. School."

"Ok, ok, fine." I stuck my tongue out and she laughed as she drove out of the drive and down the road. She stuck a hand out the window and waved until she was out of sight.

Before I headed inside, a glance down the street in the opposite direction made me do a double take. A couple of blocks away, my mom and dad were slowly pointing a weird handheld device and pointing it in different directions. It didn't take me long to figure out what the device was. A low, constant beeping emitted from the device, but when pointed in my direction, the beeping dramatically increased.

I slipped inside the house before they saw me. That might be a problem.

Even though I wasn't in my ghost form, that tracker would work. Several times the multiple trackers my parents owned would go off around me. The first time that happened, I nearly panicked. However, my parents just chalked it up as a fault with the system. I wasn't sure how long it would be until they realized it wasn't broken.

No big deal. I'd be fine as long as I kept a distance. I just needed to leave before they decided to come inside. I headed into the living room to grab my backpack so I could make a rush for school. But I stopped short.

I frowned. Yesterday I had dumped my backpack on the floor next to the coffee table. It wasn't there now. I was beginning to think that I misplaced it. But as an uncontrollable shiver vibrated up my body and my breath puffed out in a blue mist, I realized that wasn't the case. Somehow, I already knew who stood behind me.

Shoving down my fear, I held a scowl on my face before turning around.

Wearing his trademark smirk, Vlad held my backpack by the strap with a lazy hand. "Good morning, Daniel. Looking for something?"

I didn't respond as I tried to casually shift my feet in a loose position, ready to run if I needed too. Vlad was in his ghost form, his red eyes gleaming the way that suggested he knew something I didn't. I noticed that he blocked my only escape route. He knew it too.

Every instinct screamed at me to transform and took all my effort not to latched onto that icy core. There was just one thing holding me back. I tried to tell myself that Jazz would understand, that should _want_ me to morph into my ghost half. With Vlad in his ghost form, standing just five feet away, I felt so vulnerable.

I couldn't break my promise. Yes, I lied everyday to my parents' faces and yeah, I haven't been completely honest with my sister or my friends but… breaking a promise felt like I'd be crossing a line in the sand. If I broke my word it felt like I'd be stepping over that imaginary line and never being able to take back that step. Jazz knew I had been keeping things to myself but she trusted me. I couldn't break that trust. But if Vlad tried to do something to me…

His head tilted, and a single brow lifted, "Nothing to say?"

"Get out."

He tsked, shaking his head with disapproval at the words I had so viciously growled. "I haven't seen you in over a month and this is how you greet me? Really, Daniel, you simply must do something about that temper of yours. One would think you're not happy to see me."

"I'm not. Get out."

He only smiled wider.

That was the moment when the pieces slid into place. "You did it. You hired those ghost hunters and placed that bounty on my head."

Vlad carelessly tossed my backpack to the floor, "Has anyone ever told you that you are extraordinarily smart for a C student?"

"You're just mad 'cause I hit you with your own truck."

His lips twisted and I felt a small victory at having pushed one of his buttons, "Ah, there's that teen wit again. What a pleasure."

I risked a glance behind Vlad, to the hallway beyond. If I could distract him, maybe I could get past him and make a run for it. As if reading my thoughts, Vlad shifted his position to better block the exit.

I growled, "Why are you here?"

"I've come to take you home of course," his smirk was back in full force but this one was devoid of any amusement. "You had your fun, but now it's time for you to come home, son."

While I fought it, I couldn't control the power that flared in my eyes.

"Do _not_ call me that." Though I snarled, though I focused on my burning rage, I could feel it. The fear. Despite trying to feel nothing but anger, I felt my panic growing deep inside me. "I'm _not_ your son and I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Oh yes you are," He took a single step toward me and in unison, I took a single step back, "Because after today you will have nowhere else to go."

I didn't know what he meant by that and I wasn't sure I wanted to. From the way his eyes bore intently into mine, I knew it meant nothing good. "What do you mean-"

There was no warning when the attack came from behind, the sharp bite of metal prongs digging into my back. My body lurched and spasmed as a rod of lightning shot through every bone in my body. I choked on a scream as I fell to my knees. A freezing sensation vibrated within me. Blinking away the spots dancing in my eyes, I turned my head in time to see Vlad's duplicate waltz over to the original, handing over what looked like a taser before dissolving into nothing.

A curse lingered on my tongue, but before I could use it, I realized something. I stared down at the glowing white gloves covering my hands. I was in my ghost form.

 _Vlad had forced me into my ghost form._

My chest tightened. The promise I had made to Jazz was broken. It hurt to move but I managed to lift my head up. If looks could kill, Vlad would have died a hundred times over. He held my gaze.

"What did you do to me?" My voice was shakier than I wanted it to be. When I tried to stand, I fell right back to my knees with a pained grunt. The room was spinning and my head was throbbing.

"This past month has been a rather busy time for me. It's no easy task, setting up a million dollar bounty, hiring a handful of ghost hunters, and creating this wonderful invention," he waved his horrible taser in a fluid movement. "I spent long hours inventing this. Inventing something to keep you in your human form is simple enough, but it is quite a challenge to make the opposite." He paused for a moment, to let the words sink in.

"You are stuck like this, Daniel. No matter how hard you try, you won't be able to transform back into your human counterpart. Not until forty-eight hours have passed. But let's face facts, you won't make it that long."

"What are you talking about?" I spat with venom.

Vlad plucked an invisible speck off his shoulder before answering coolly, "In case you have failed to notice, you live in a town that is currently filled to the brim with ghost hunters. You are trapped in your ghost form and it is open season on your head. You won't last a day."

I snarled viciously. He didn't blink.

"Even if you leave town and wait for the effects to wear off, I'll just zap you again, and again, and again," Vlad's words matched his expression, completely devoid of any emotion. "However long it takes to get the point through your thick skull."

I snarled, my eyes burning with power. I bit out my words, "What. Point."

Leisurely, Vlad strode across the room, closing the distance between us. With a flourish, he knelt down on one knee and gripping my chin with his hand, he forced me to look at him. We were face to face, barely three inches apart. I was too sore to resist. Pouring my eyes with every ounce of hatred I could muster, I glared at those menacing red eyes. When he again spoke, his voice was as grim as his words.

"You have two choices, Daniel. The first and wisest is for you to finally come to your senses and come home with me as the son you were always meant to be. Or, you can be a fool and stay here and be hunted down like a wild animal."

With my hands supporting my weight, I tried to tug my chin out from his grasp. "You're a monster."

His eyes grew cold and the hand holding my chin tightened. I had struck a nerve. Good.

He practically growled, fangs gleaming, "Better to be a monster than a naive fool. You have no one to blame but yourself. Since you refuse to live with me, I will simply have to see to it that you can't live anywhere else."

"It'll never work."

"We'll soon see."

The soft click of the front door opening and loud, repeated beeping cut through the air like a knife. As footsteps padded over the threshold, Vlad released me and gave me a smirk.

"Have fun with the other _monsters."_

In the blink of an eye, Vlad was gone.

"Jack, honey," I heard my mom sigh, "I told you, that thing is broken. All it did was lead us right back to-"

Nothing but the frantic beeping of a machine could be heard as my parents froze in the doorway. They stared at me and I stared right back. Slowly, _very slowly,_ mom's hand lowered to the gun holstered at her side.

I held up a hand, "Wait-"

Shots fired relentlessly. Instinctively, I went intangible and rolled behind the couch for cover. The couch jolted from the force of the bullets.

I was too panicked, I couldn't focus. My body flickered in and out of tangibility.

"Don't let the ghost kid get away!" My dad's voice boomed over the sound of ecto-bullets.

The sky. I needed to get in the sky. I could get away if I flew into the sky.

Letting myself go weightless, I jumped and reached for the ceiling.

Pain tore into my shoulder and I fell to the ground with a scream. The moment I collided with the ground, I fell through the floor into the room below.

The impact was hard, the tile cold. My mouth went dry when I realized where I was. Chemicals overpowered the air, the only light was from the ominous glow of countless inventions, and I saw it. The table.

Everything seemed to be drowned out. The running footsteps from the floor above me, my current emergency, the cold, burning sensation eating away at my shoulder. Only this room, that table, existed. The table was empty, but there were stains all over it. I could see the ghost, withering in pain, the bulging eyes… The tickling sensation of hysteria prickled up my spine.

I jumped when loud banging forced me into reality. Up the stairs, my parents yelled furiously from behind the door to the lab. The pounding noise told me they couldn't get through. I already knew why.

So, he hadn't left. He had just been invisible, watching the chaos he created unfold. With ease, Vlad held one hand against the door. His pupiless red eyes pierced the darkness of the room.

This silent message was clear. There was only one thing separating me from the ghost hunters in the other room. It wasn't the door.

"This can end now, Daniel."

I held my head a little higher and glared. Vlad's face was stoic, devoid of any emotion. We locked gazes, daring the other to look away first. This time, he understood _my_ silent message.

There was no smirk this time as he blinked out of existence. I didn't have time to wonder if he teleported somewhere else or if he was watching invisibly as the door burst out on its hinges.

Bullets flew in every direction. I ducked under a work table as pandemonium was unleashed. The noise was deafening. Beakers shattered, metal broke into hundreds of pieces. They weren't even aiming anymore.

"Stop!" My voice was drowned out by the crashes around me, "Please! Listen!"

A microscope shattered, computers exploded, and three yards in front of me, the control panel to the portal was hit.

Sparks flew from the generator as a red light flashed and an alarm blared. The heavy metal doors of the portal slid open. Unearthly hues of green bathed the room, drowning out the red.

But something was wrong. The light, the colors, the swirls…. It was all flickering. In and out of existence. One moment, it was a window to another world, the next it was a metallic dead end tunnel.

The portal was unstable, it was breaking. What if it exploded? Mom and dad were too close. Much, much too close.

The shots had stopped in response to the portal's malfunction and I took the opportunity.

"Quick, get out!" I stood up, turning towards them with my back to the portal, "You have to-"

The breath was knocked out of me as two blasts from both of their ecto guns collided with my gut. They had a clear shot and took it. The double impact sent me flailing backwards…

Right into the portal.

And then Vlad was there. He was rushing towards me, a hand reaching out for me. He was screaming my name, as if he cared.

A whirlpool of ghostly light swallowed me whole.

And Vlad, my parents, the lab, it all disappeared.

Or maybe I was the one who disappeared.

* * *

Vlad's POV~

Time seemed to slow when Daniel fell through the portal and yet I couldn't move fast enough. One moment he was there, helplessly falling into the Ghost Zone, the next he was gone. And so was the portal.

I barely had time to raise my shield when the portal exploded. The force of the blast shoved me back, pushing against the shield made of energy. When the smoke and debris cleared, there was nothing left of the portal except an empty hole in the wall with sparks fizzing out of it.

I stood frozen, my hand still stretched out as my mind tried to understand the reality of what happened.

Daniel was trapped in the Ghost Zone...

Someone groaned and though the sound came from only a few yards behind me, it sounded so far away. Slowly, my outstretched hand curled into a fist. Fiery red energy encompassed both my fists as I turned around. I saw red.

The blast completely destroyed everything in the lab that wasn't hit with bullets. There wasn't a clean spot on the floor. But what held my attention was the crumpled, worthless heaps on the floor.

The blast had thrown Jack and Maddie against the farthest wall, sizable dents were evidence of that. Struggling to pick themselves off the floor, Jack felt around for a weapon while Maddie stared at me. Her wide eyes were filled with shock, fear lurking just underneath. She had good reason to be scared.

Her lips parted, "Vla-"

The ball of fiery energy hit her square in the chest, cutting of anything else she was about to say. Her scream of pain got Jack to his feet. Weaponless, the fat nitwit charged towards me. It was pathetic, really. Effortlessly, I moved to the side as he barreled past and sent a blast straight into his back. The force sent him into another wall, face-first.

I turned back to Maddie, my face twisted in disgust. Doubled over, she clutched her chest and met my deadly gaze. I felt a small pleasure when she flinched.

My voice was cold, "I never forgot what you did. Remember that."

Her face paled of color.

I teleported away, my rage never dimming. Make no mistake, they _will_ pay for this. I'll kill them for what they've done to me _and_ Daniel. But right now, finding Daniel was top priority. I needed to get him out of there. Daniel could hold his own well enough against any ghost, but I had to find him before he crossed paths with one of those… _things._ I didn't even want to entertain the thought.

I reappeared in the laboratory beneath my mansion in Wisconsin. It barely took more than a second to type in the pass-code that opened the doors to my portal. I dove into the Ghost Zone, not bothering to lock the portal behind me. Over the years I had built a terrifying reputation amongst the ghost population. No one was dumb enough to use my portal.

The moment I made it through the portal, I teleported to the spot where the Fenton portal use to be. I faltered.

"Daniel?"

Frantically, I looked in every direction for the younger halfa. I used every drop of my ghost sense to feel for the unique signature of his ghost core.

There was no trace of him.

"Daniel?!" It was the first time in years that I heard my voice crack.

I duplicated myself, sending copies in every direction.

"Daniel?! Daniel, answer me!"

This- This wasn't supposed to happen! None of this was supposed to happen! He was only supposed to get chased around by Jack and Maddie and the other ghost hunters, just until he got chased out of town. He was supposed to be with me, safe and sound by my side.

"Daniel? DANIEL?! Daniel, _please!"_

When my desperate calls remained unanswered and there was still no trace of him, no clue to where he had gone, there was an emotion I couldn't quite place. It was raw and gnawing in my gut. My heart rate accelerated and my breathing became shallow. My thoughts became frenzied and disorganized. It didn't take long to realize what it was.

Fear.

I forced myself to take a deep breath. Panic was not going to help me in the slightest. But I knew who would.

I called back my duplicates. I was going to need all my energy for the ghost I was about deal with.

* * *

 **Well, Vlad screwed that one up! Hope you guys liked this chapter and all the foreshadowing sprinkled in it! Shout out to FadedDiamondDust for spotting the Supernatural cameo in the last chapter.**

 **FiveRivers: Thank you again for catching that typo and I'm glad you like the way I crafted the characterization!**

 **SuckerForTheVillains: Ok, first off, I** _ **love** _**the username. Thank you so much for the lovely review! It makes me happy to know that so many people are enjoying my story. I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Alviniju: Your ideas really intrigued me! I like the idea about the bounty being organized by the GIW and Jack and Maddie. Unfortunately, I couldn't use it for the plot in my story but its still a really good twist. You should really consider writing, you'd be good at it! Thanks for the review, it was really encouraging!**


End file.
